Lights, Camera, Ana
by candiefloss
Summary: When Hollywood 'it' girl Anastasia Steele starts filming in Seattle the whole city takes notice.Will Seattle's billionaire bachelor? Will sparks fly or tempers flare? How will Christian cope with more paparazzi than he's ever seen and love scenes on big screens. Will it be too much for the notoriously private billionaire, or will Seattle be the home of Americas newest power couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Lights, Camera, Ana**

Christian Grey, Seattle's billionaire gets whatever he wants, whenever he wants. So what happens when Christian and Elliot turn up at the club for dinner only to be turned away from the VIP room? Who could possibly be more important than Seattle's most sought after bachelor? Enter Anastasia Steele. Hollywoods 'it' girl. Anastasia is currently filming in Seattle and causing a stir wherever she goes. Will sparks fly or will tempers erupt. How will Christian cope with an NDA thrown in his face first, more security and paparazzi than he's ever seen and love scenes in big screen HD. Will it be too much for our notoriously private billionaire, or will Seattle be the home to Americas newest power couple?

* * *

Take one: Meeting Anastasia Steele.

APOV

"Ana, you're killing me here. Choose a dress already." Kate groans. Putting my hand on my hip I turn to face my best friend. Kate Kavagnah, known to men as the blonde, green eyed man eater. She is lethal. She will gobble up the most unsuspecting of male chauvinists and spit him out with her 'big red' gum. Her strawberry blonde hair, tanned flawless skin and emerald green eyes are the envy of most females. She has curves to die for and she's not afraid to show them.

"Kate. Give me a break, I've been shooting since 5am this morning. Forgive me if I'm not enthusiastic about going out." I roll my eyes and turn back to my clothes rack.

"You have 5 minutes Steele."

"Or what?" I sigh. I cannot be bothered tonight, I really can't.

"Or I will drag you out in whatever you're wearing. Speaking of which, you really ought to buy some sexier panties Ana." I look down at my panties. White cotton, hipsters.

"What is wrong with my panties. They are comfortable."

"If you say so..." She reaches into her bag and takes out her iPhone. She lies back on the cream sofa positioned against the wall of my walk in closet and taps away on her phone.

I push through the endless number of dresses. It's ridiculous how many I have, especially considering I didn't buy most of them. I get sent clothes from designers regularly, most wanting to get their name mentioned in a magazine. I try and wear them all at least once.

"Choose a number." I ask.

"For what?" She shakes her head, confusion racking her face.

"Just choose one."

"9." I flick across 9 dresses and take the next dress from the rack.

"Perfect." Kate squeals and jumps to her feet, the 3 inch heels she's wearing posing no problems for her balance.

I pull the short, metallic silver pencil dress over my head then sweep my hair to the side so Kate can zip me up. I spray my tresses with shine serum and work it through while Kate chooses a pair of matching silver stilettos.

"How do I look?" I do a twirl for her.

"Like a movie star. Me?" I look her over. Tiny white bandage dress, black louboutins and a matching black clutch.

"Like a movie stars PA and publicist." I giggle. "Come, Sawyer will be waiting." We head into the living area of our temporary home.

For the next six months Kate and I will be living in a stylish, modern apartment over looking Seattle. It's the penthouse of course. Nothing less for Kate. There are separate living quarters upstairs for my security team and three bedrooms down stairs. When we arrived a week ago the place was beige, literally. The only colour being the kitchen cabinetry. The next day it looked like a colour bomb had hit it. We covered the sofas in throw rugs, threw cushions and bean bags around, added shaggy rugs, art, plants and candles galore. we had painters in over the weekend adding a splash of colours to the walls and a landscaper in to work some magic on the garden. Yes we have a garden on the balcony. The place is almost rustic looking now with shades of pale forest greens, rustic reds, mustard yellow, navy blues and fawns livening the space up. It feels like home already.

"Hi Sawyer." Kate bats her mascara covered eyelashes. Luke Sawyer is gorgeous - light sandy brown hair, blue eyes, sculptured features and a body worthy of being on the cover of a men's fitness magazine - he is also my personal security and is nothing but professional. Kate's been trying to bust his barriers for months now. She's beginning to think he bats for the other team. I however know otherwise. I walked in on a very intimate moment not long after I employed him. It was his day off and I was trying to find the keys to my Porsche. Sawyer was the last one to drive it so naturally I went looking for the keys in his quarters. I didn't find the keys but I did find out that he is as straight as a ruler and likes to play on his sofa with the door unlocked. I don't think blondes are his type but I don't have the heart to tell Kate. Besides, it's funny watching her flirt and fail for once. That is a rarity for our Kate.

"Kate, Ana." He smiles, a hint of an amused smirk touching the corner of his mouth. "Carter is waiting for us in the garage."

Aaron Carter is the second half of my close protection team. He is ex military and as rough as guts. No one gets past Carter. He is in his early forties, is as blunt as a butter knife and has a mouth like a sailor. I owe him my life.

When we enter the underground garage Carter is waiting stoically beside the car, his feet parted and his hands behind his back. The flashing lights start instantly. I am safe in here, they cannot get through the card activated barrier. I look up to the mob of paparazzi and give them a little wave before ducking into the back of the car.

"I guess they found out where you are staying." Kate looks at me sympathetically.

"I guess so." I buckle myself in and look out of the tinted glass. Cameras are still flashing frantically and questions fired rapidly.

"Anastasia, where are you going?"

"Ms Steele, is it true you are in a relationship with co-star Brodie Mitchell?" I look at Kate and burst into laughter.

"Anastasia. Anastasia, Anastasia." The screams become muted mumbles when Sawyer slides into the front next to Carter and flicks the switch to raise his window.

"Brodie?" Sawyer chuckles.

"Oh shut it Luke. He's engaged, besides his breath stinks of cigarettes and stale coffee." I shudder and screw up my face. "I swear, every time I have to kiss him I sneak to my trailer and drown my mouth in mouthwash."

We pull out of the garage and into the crowd. This is the moment I hold my breath. I focus on Carters eyes in the side mirror. The banging on the windows starts followed by more flashes and screaming. My heart pumps fiercely. Each and every time we drive through a group of people I'm prettified someone's going to get hurt. What sane person runs in front of moving cars? Sawyer glides through the mob slowly.

When we are free of them I release the breath I had been holding , and exhale deeply to recover my nerves.

I hate it, truly hate it, but I have also accepted it. It is part of my career.

"Ana, I think we should do a car switch. There's a lot of paps out tonight." Carter grunts.

"Whatever you think." Carter has leased several parking spots all over Seattle. It seems ridiculous, but when you are hounded as much as I am it is necessary. All the parks are in private, secure locations. We drive in, switch cars and leave from another entrance - hopefully fooling anyone who has followed. It works more often than not.

"So, we are here for 6 months Ana." Kate turns in her seat and faces me. "6 months is a long time..." She sings.

"And your point is?"

"My point is, it's long enough to have a whirlwind romance. I met..."

"Stop, stop right there Kate. No."

"You don't even know what I am going..."

"No. Kate stop trying to 'hook me up', as you like to say. I don't have the time or the energy to be seeing anybody right now."

"Come on Ana, don't you think it's time you popped..."

"Kate!" I glare at her before looking ahead to look at Sawyer and Carters expressions. "Shut up." I mouth, turning back to her.

She pulls out her phone and seconds later my own phone vibrates. It's a text from Kate.

* or what? - KK*

*or I'll fire you!*

She looks up from her screen grinning then pokes her tongue out at me.

* * *

CPOV

"What the hell is this?" I ask Taylor. There is a large group of people standing opposite Escala. There must be at least 20 paps hovering at the garage entrance to Seattle Heights - The high rise apartment block opposite Escala.

"According to the Seattle times there's a movie being filmed here. My guess is one of the stars is staying there Sir. Would you like me to investigate?"

"As long as the fuckers don't disturb me...just leave it for now." I frown. Taylor pulls into the Escala parking lot and out of view. He glides into one of our reserved spaces - next to Elliot's truck. What the fuck is he here for? I groan internally, I don't even need to ask. Elliot waiting in my apartment means one thing - He's dumped his current 'bit' and wants me to accompany him while he scouts for his next bed companion.

"What's up Bro." Elliot raises his beer bottle when I enter. He is sitting at the breakfast bar talking to Gail.

"Elliot, Gail." I drop my work satchel at the entrance way and loosen my tie. Gail hands me a beer as I sit down on the stool next to Elliot. I take a swig then look at him, tilting my head expectantly.

"Thought It was about time we had a night out... It's been..."

"A week Elliot. In fact, less than that. It's been 5 days. What happened to Tania?"

"Taryn.." He shudders, "I think it was safe to assume it wasn't going to end in marriage and babies when she spent 90 percent of the time we spent together talking about my little brother."

"Fuck El, what did you expect taking home someone who I spent most of the evening running away from."

"She was hot." He shrugs. I sigh, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. "What? She was. I don't know why you didn't tap it... Or at least tap something." He takes a dig. His life mission is to give me as much shit about my love life - or lack of it. He knows a little about my past, not all of it, but he knows about Elena. He walked in on us when I was nineteen. Thank fuck it was on one of the rare occasions where there were no toys involved. She was just an outlet to my frustrations. A body to spank and fuck hard from behind. He still gives me shit about it, he still uses it to get what he wants out of me.

"Give me half an hour. I need a shower."

I let the scolding hot water wash down my face. Fuck Elliot's right, I do need to 'tap' someone. I haven't had a sub in nearly 4 months. My contract with Leila came up for renewal. She was great, pretty, had high pain tolerance, she perfect really. I just wasn't feeling it anymore. Something was missing. It didn't feel right continuing something I wasn't satisfied with, so I sent her on her way. She was devastated, as all my previous subs have been. She didn't understand why I wasn't happy, heck, I didn't understand why I wasn't happy, but I wasn't. I don't miss it, surprisingly, but I do miss the connection with another person. Not the emotional connection, the physical. The last time I whipped Leila I felt nothing, it didn't turn me on or arouse me in the slightest. I wouldn't go as far as saying I was lonely, bored perhaps? Who knows. Maybe I should schedule a session with Flynn.

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. I head to the closet and throw on a white shirt and dark wash jeans.

When I reenter the great room Elliot is reading the paper.

"Took you long enough." He gets up, bringing the paper with him. "Check it out Bro, look who is in town." He hands me the paper. I stand up and walk to sofa to put my shoes on, ignoring the paper being shoved in my face.

"Unless it's the president, I don't give a shit. Scrap that, even if it is the president I don't give a shit."

"Bro... Anastasia Steele is here shooting the sequel to 'A beautiful lie'."

"Who the fuck is Anastasia Steele?" I grumble, and tune out.

"Only the biggest thing in Hollywood right now. Fuck bro, she's smoking."

"Can't be that big if I've never heard of her."

Elliot scoffs, "when's the last time you went to the movies, or watched anything other than the business news in the morning?"

"Actually, I'll have you know I watched about 3 minutes of '60 minutes' last night. There's a reason I don't watch shit Elliot, because its exactly that - shit!"

"Oh, you mean 69 minutes the porno and you only need 3?" He laughs and punches my gut playfully.

"Fuck off Elliot." I grab the paper from his hands and twack him across the head with it. "Lets go."

I debate taking Taylor with us, we don't really need him, but I could do with a drink. Fuck it, he can bring Reynolds with him and pick us up later if need. I let him know I will not be needing him to accompany us, but to stay on active duty incase we need picking up.

"R8?" Elliot gives me his cheesiest smile, his eyes hopeful.

I roll my eyes and take the keys to my R8 from their hook.

"Can I drive?" He try's his luck while the elevator whisks us down to the garage.

"No."

"Oh come on Bro, just once."

"No."

"Asshole." He mumbles.

"Man whore." I growl.

"Granny banger."

"Fuck you Elliot, she wasn't that old, and she certainly wasn't a granny." I glare at him and he gulps, realising he may have gone to far.

"I still can't believe you fucked her bro." He shivers.

"Well I did, years ago, get over it and keep your mouth shut." I snap. Will he ever let me live it down? He doesn't know the half of it, I could only imagine what he'd be like if he knew everything.

The drive in starts off fairly quiet, Elliot only talking to complain about the music.

"So when is Mia coming back?" I ask, breaking the silence. I was supposed to pick her up from Sea-Tac last weekend but she phoned a few days beforehand and said she was staying on for longer. She has been in France for the past 3 months. It started off as a culinary trip, ended with her telling her tutor where to go and as a consequence, she has spent the last 2 months maxing out the credit card I gave her. Only Mia has a limit, it is necessary. One might think it would be impossible to spend as much money as I make. They haven't met Mia. She is my baby sister, and my only weakness. Mom and Dad complain about me spoiling her, but what are big brothers for? Other than to beat the shit out of any fucker trying to get in her pants.

"She phoned Mom last night said she'd be home early Friday morning. She also said she's not coming home alone."

"What do you mean she's not coming home alone?"

"I mean, Mom is picking her up because she has a travel companion and doesn't want her... and I quote...'over reacting, anal brothers' scaring her friend off."

I breathe in deeply. "She called us Anal?" I growl.

"I think she was referring to you more than me. Who gives a shit bro, let her new French boy toy Baffoon handle her. I'm cutting her allowance." He mutters.

"Wait, you give her money?" My eyes widen. The sneaky little tart.

"Only when you cut off her funds for France. Fuck bro, I felt sorry for her being in a different country and all."

"I didn't cut her off El. Yes, she maxed the card I gave her. But I never stopped the cash deposits."

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" He sits up straighter and scowls at me.

"You never asked!" I snap back. "I need a drink."

I pull into the club. The VIP room is always empty on a Tuesday evening. Even if its not it soon will be. It will be the perfect place to down a scotch while I phone my sister and blast her a new one.

The place is buzzing with excitement when we enter. It's unusual for a week day. Must be a business function.

"Good evening Daniel, bring us a scotch to the private suite would you." I stop at the counter and speak to Daniel the host for the evening, leaning against the granite top. He looks worried, his lips purse and eyebrows frown.

I start to walk off but am stopped in my tracks by his high pitches response.

"I can't let you in there Mr Grey, Sir." His eyes widen and shoot towards the VIP room.

"Why the fuck not?" I snap. "It's my fucking club!"

"I'm sorry Sir, the VIP room is currently occupied. I've been given strict instructions to let no one through." He shrugs apologetically.

I have never in the 2 years I've had controlling interest of this club been turned away.

I inhale deeply and clench my fists. "Are both rooms taken?"

"No, just one Sir, but the other is to remain vacant for the duration of the current occupants stay."

"Why the fuck? You can go in there and tell whoever it is that I will be using the adjoining room... If you want to keep your job that is." I hiss. What the fuck?

He scuttles in the direction of the VIP room, grabbing the hand of Michelle, the duty manager. He whispers in her ear. I watch as she turns to me, licking her lips and adjusting her black shirt. They walk together to VIP room and shut the double wooden doors behind them.

"This is bullshit." I mutter to Elliot who is busy tapping away on his phone.

"Just cancelling my payments to Mia." He shakes his head then shoves his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. "What's the haps?" He looks around, obviously unaware of my conversation with Daniel.

"Someone has booked both VIP rooms but only using one. I've sent Daniel in to tell them to shove it up their asses. I'm giving them 2 minutes before I go in."

"Chill, lets go grab a drink at the bar." He strolls over to the bar and immediately

starts flirting with the girl behind it. She must be new, I don't recognise her. I decide to join him while I wait for Daniel to return.

"I've ordered you a scotch." He says as I take a seat on the bar stool.

I sit and listen to Elliot scoring all the ladies in the restaurant. God he's a pig.

"I've had enough of sitting here. Come, I'm going in." I pull Elliot from his stool and head to the doors. As I reach them they push open.

"Mr Grey, I...I was just coming to find you." Daniel stutters. "I've talked with their security and they won't budge. I've been told to apologise to you and been instructed to give you the best seats out here and put any purchases on their bill."

"Are you shitting me?" I sneer silently. "They are offering to pay for my meal? Is this some type of joke?"

Elliot's starts laughing. "Shut up El."

"I am very sorry Sir."

Who he fuck is in there? The fucking president. I am about to bite back when the door shunts Daniel forward and a security guard exits, holding the door open.

A blonde green eyed woman saunters out in a white dress that is 2 sizes to small for her. That is who was in there? Who the fuck?

I watch as she strolls past me and slows down when she sees Elliot. I roll my eyes and turn back to Daniel as another security man ushers another woman out. He eyes me up. Bring it on fucker. I will squash you.

The girl he is escorting looks up from behind the shield of his arm.

I am staring into intense blue eyes. I gulp and my breathing accelerates. Suddenly my shirt feels to tight and the room too hot. She stops and gazes back at me, her mouth opens slightly catching my attention. My eyes dart down to her lips. They are a gorgeous rosey colour, plump, pouty and so fucking perfect. I bet they are soft and taste like berries. What the fuck am I thinking? Snap out of it Grey. I blink and take the rest of her in. Her chestnut hair falls down below her shoulders, it is a curtain of soft curls - silk and shine. I resist stepping forward to run my hand through it. Her sun kissed skin is glowing and flawless. The silver of her dress hugs her curves tightly.

My eyes scan their way back to hers. She blinks a few times before being ushered away by the prick on her arm. My head follows in voluntarily. She is just as perfect from the back. Fuck...that ass. I resist the urge to adjust my package. She turns back to look at me, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. I groan audibly.

"Bro... Wipe up your drool." Elliot nudges my shoulder. "I told you she was smoking." He wiggles his eyebrows. "I think I died and went to heaven."

"What, when, who's smoking?" I try to clear my head.

"Anastasia Steele. But fuck me bro, Kate..." He looks towards the exit where they have just disappeared and taps his heart. "I'm in love."

"Wait hold up. That was Anastasia Steele... That actress you said was in town shooting a movie?"

"It certainly was." He doesn't take his eyes from the exit, obviously hoping they will reappear.

"Which one? The blonde or the burnette?"

"The brunette. The blonde is Kate." He holds up a piece of paper. "Publicist, PA and future mother of my babies."

"You got her number?"

"Correction. She slipped me her number." He grins smugly. I shake my head. "Are we going to get some drinks bro?"

"Actually, I have a ton of work to do. I should probably get home. You got a number. Mission accomplished. Lets go." I don't wait for him to respond. I begin walking to the entrance, ignoring Daniels attempts at getting my attention.

I drop Elliot at his pad, paying no attention to his smart ass comments about letting him down.

"Elliot, get over it. We'll do it another night."

He gets out and slams the door. As soon as I take off I speed dial Barney.

"Sir,"

"Barney, I want any info on Anastasia Steele you can drum up emailed to me tonight."

"The actress Sir?"

"Yes the actress." I hang up.

Fuck I can't get those eyes out of my head. It is a quick drive home. There are only a few paps outside of Seattle heights when I pull into Escala. Fucking vultures better not start crossing the street when they get bored.

I head straight in to my bedroom when I get inside the apartment, stopping only to take my mac from my work satchel.

I fall onto my bed and open up the machine, typing google into the address bar. The page loads instantly. I take a nervous breath and type 'Anastasia Steele' into the search box.

I stare into those blue eyes for close to an hour, flicking through photo upon photo of perfection.

I reach for my phone in my jeans pocket and dial Reynolds.

"Sir." He answers immediately.

"Reynolds, I need you to go and buy the DVDs of every movie Anastasia Steele has starred in."

"Now Sir?"

"Yes." I snap.

An hour later Reynolds returns with a shopping bag of DVDs. I meet him in the kitchen, making myself a smoothie while I'm there.

I take the smoothie and bag of movies in to my bedroom and open the cabinet doors to the plasma screen on my wall.

Rummaging through the bag I pull out

'A beautiful lie' and insert the disc in to the blu ray player.

Stripping down to my boxers I climb into bed with the remote and push play. For the next hour and 37 minutes I sit in awe of the goddess on my bedroom wall, cringing only when she's kissing her co-star. Fucker!

A/N: This is my 2nd FF. It's something I've been writing when I've lost my muse for my other story. It is inspire the filming of the real FSOG and a movie I recently watched. l will see what type of reception it gets and take it from there

Candie xx


	2. Chapter 2 - Take Two:Meet Christian Grey

Soundtrack -

Ana's bath scene after the club: Lights - Battleme and the forest rangers.

Christian watching Ana at club: Breakdown - Alice Russell.

* * *

**Take Two - Meet Christian Grey**

**APOV**

I stare down at my plate, prodding at the half eaten remnants of my dinner. The food here is amazing, I can see myself becoming a regular diner here during my stay in Seattle. It really is a shame I am too dog tired to eat and savour it the way it deserves.

"Jesus Ana, smile would you. I feel like I'm having dinner with a mannequin." Kate sighs and drops her silverware on to her plate.

"I'm sorry Kate. I left my head on set. It was a long day."

"So I guess hitting a bar is out of the question?" She lifts a perfectly shaped eyebrow and looks at me hopeful.

"I'm sorry Kate, tomorrow? Brodie is having his birthday party at some club in town, cast, crew and invites only. I also have Thursday off." She sits up straighter. The fact that I have the following day off piques her interest. It means we can go all out and suffer the consequences in bed the next morning.

"Perfect. We've been here a week and I've not stepped inside a nightclub. I need to dance." Her eyes twinkle and she smiles her wicked smile. Dance is Kate speak for - find a cute guy to check in to a hotel with.

I don't allow Kate to bring men home. When she first moved into my Los Angeles place she bought a man home after a night out on the town. The day after I sat on my sofa and watched numbly as photos of my home flashed across the screen on 'Entertainment Tonight'. I was mortified. My private spaces were up for public viewing. Everyone knew everything about my home, from the contents of my refrigerator to the colour of my sheets. There is no way I am letting that happen again.

Kate apologised profusely and accepted the new house rule without so much as an eye roll. She was both embarrassed and angry. She didn't think he was the type to do such a thing. How she made that conclusion after knowing him for such a short period of time is beyond me. The prick didn't even have the decency to admit he wasn't a guest of _mine_. The media made their own false assumptions based on he fact he had photos of my bedroom. From that moment on there has been a - No bringing men home - rule, no exceptions.

Sawyer and Carter I am more lenient on. In LA they have separate accommodation. They share a 3 bedroom apartment behind the main house. As long as they get their guests to sign an NDA and keep to their quarters I am fine with it. I trust them not to disclose the code for the gates or to let anyone near myself or my house. They are too sensible to do that to me, but most of all they are loyal and protective. I do feel a little guilty that the rule only applies to Kate, but if she doesn't like it, she can always get her own house.

My phone vibrates along the table. It's Jose.

"Hi Jose." I answer. Jose is a dear friend. I have known him forever. His father and mine are best friends. Besides Carter, Sawyer and my Dad, he is one of the few males I trust. I can be myself with him. No dressing up, no acting.

Jose is coming to stay in Seattle for a few days. He was supposed to come next week, but he's phoning to tell me he'll fly in tomorrow instead. Something about a photo shoot in Hawaii.

While I listen to him giving me all the details, two club employees walk in. They talk to Sawyer and then Kate. Kate is shaking her head. I wonder what is happening there?

"You still there?" Jose asks, recapturing my attention.

"Sorry Jose." I look away from Kate. "So I'll get Sawyer to pick you up from Sea-Tac at around 3?"

"Sounds good. I will see you tomorrow Ana. Bye."

"Bye." I end the call. "What was that about?" I ask Kate immediately, pointing to the doors the employees have just exited.

"Oh that? Nothing, just someone wanting in to the adjoining room. I told them no, but to put their expenses on our bill." She shrugs it off.

"Kate, we are done here anyway. You should have just told them to give us a few minutes." I shake my head and grab my bag, slipping my phone in. "Come on, my bed is calling."

She rolls her eyes and takes her clutch from the table. Carter opens the doors and Kate struts out.

"Sawyer, Jose is arriving tomorrow. I've told him someone would pick him up. Are you good for 3? I'll be on set so should be fine with just Carter."

"No problem, Ana." He puts his arm around my back without actually touching me and holds his other arm out shielding me from the side then walks me from the VIP room.

I keep my head down to begin with, but when there are no flashes or screams I lift my head. The first thing I see are the most mesmerising set of smokey gray eyes. They bring my feet screeching halt. My cheeks blush and my mouth opens. My eyes flutter down to the mouth below the eyes and my whole body heats - waves of warmth pulsing through my veins. My breathing quickens drying my mouth. This is embarrassing. I look away from his mouth before I really make a fool of myself and start panting. I take him all in. Messy dark coppery hair, broad shoulders, tight fitting shirt that shows a glimpse of the deliciousness hidden beneath.

My perv fest is stopped promptly by Sawyer who ushers me forward. My legs feel weak. What the hell just happened? I turn back for one last look. _Oh my_.

We quickly catch up to Kate and Carter who are waiting at the elevators.

"Oh. My. God. Wasn't he gorgeous?" Kate sighs and leans back against the wall.

"Eh." I feign disinterest, when really I am still trying to regulate my breathing. Gorgeous? Gorgeous is a gross understatement. The man was perfection.

"I slipped him my number." She states gleefully, then pulls out her phone to check for any messages.

"You did?" I try to disguise the disappointment in my voice.

"I wasn't going to pass him by." She purrs with a predatory tone. The elevator doors slide open giving me the break I need to end the conversation. I don't reply, just step into the stainless steel cart and lean back against the cool wall. I close my eyes and all I see are orbs of beautiful gray. I don't blame Kate for slipping him her number. Sometimes I wish my life could be as simple as that. That I could go on a date without it making headlines. That I could give my number to a handsome man without fear of being stalked, threatened or needing to get a new number because he's listed it on his Facebook page. I am quiet for the rest of the ride home. I wonder what his name was?

When we arrive back at our apartment I dump my bag on the sofa and head to my room, leaving Kate alone to keep checking her phone.

I take my dress off, unzipping it and letting it fall to my feet. Stepping out of the the silver puddle, I leave it on the middle of my floor and head to my bathroom.

I start filling the tub then return to the bedroom and turn my IPod dock on. My thoughts are still consumed by the copper haired, grey eyed Adonis. This feeling is new for me, I don't quite understand what happened to me when I seen him. I feel like I had an out of body experience.

I climb into the tub and sink slowly into the mass of bubbles. The vanilla infused steam wafting from the water invades my nostrils and I close my eyes.

What the hell was that? I am surrounded by good looking men all the time. Not once has my body betrayed me like that. Maybe it was a culmination of tiredness, and the emotions of filming such an intense scene today. That'll be it. I bought my characters emotions home with me. I try to switch my mind off, focusing on the music drifting through from my room.

It's hard to switch off.

Ugh. I really need to get a life outside of my characters. Maybe Kate is right, maybe I do need to weaken my barriers for awhile and just embrace what or who comes along. I sink down, submerging myself under the water.

"Ana." Kate screeches, her muffled voice loud, even from under the water. I bolt up, wiping my face and see her standing over the tub.

"Jesus Kate. What? Did something happen?"

"He text me...he wants to go out tomorrow night. Is it okay if I bring him to the party? I know we had made plans to go out together..." She rapid fires, no pauses.

"Who text you? The guy from the restaurant?" She nods, her lip caught in her teeth disguising her excitement.

"It's fine Kate. Jose will be here tomorrow. I can hang with him for the night."

"Thank you." She squeals and storms back out as fast as she came in. She is so absorbed by the text she either hasn't heard, or doesn't care that Jose is coming. Taking a deep breath I slipped under the bubbles again. Someone remind me why I hired her as my PA and publicist? Oh yeah, she's my best friend. My loud, boisterous, annoying best friend.

* * *

**CPOV**

For the second night in a row Elliot's truck has been parked at Escala when I have returned home from work. What the fuck does he want tonight? My already sour mood takes a deeper dive. All day I have been sitting at my desk consumed with thoughts of Ms. Anastasia Steele. It was a bad idea to watch her film. Now all I see are those angelic lips kissing her prick of a co-star. I've never been much of a kisser, preferring emotionless, faceless sex. I'll either fuck them from behind or blind fold them. Kissing, well kissing just seems more personal, more intimate. Intimacy evokes emotions. Emotions aren't my thing. I rarely kissed any of my subs on the mouth. Other body parts yes, but very, very rarely the mouth. I have never been as captivated with a mouth as I am with Ms Steele's. It is unsettling. I feel...powerless. I definitely need to schedule that session with Flynn.

"Christian." Elliot greets me fondly. I glare at him and walk straight past him to my room. I take my time changing, taking off my suit and putting on a navy blue mariners tee and jeans.

"What's up your ass?" He scoffs when I finally resurface.

"What do you want Elliot?" I open the refrigerator and take the dinner Gail has prepared me out. I screw up the foil covering it and throw it in the trash then put the plate in the microwave. Taylor has taken Gail to Portland to visit her sister for the evening so I am on my own with Reynolds.

"I...um, well I am meeting my date here."

I look up at him, he almost looks serious. I burst into laughter. "I mean what are you _really_ doing here?" I chuckle. My first real emotion for the day.

"I'm meeting my date here." He repeats deadpan.

"Like fuck you are!" I yell. "Meet her at your own place!"

"Bro, please." He clasps his hands together, pleading. "I want to impress her, she's not like other women I have met."

"Again, What is wrong with your own house? Better yet, be a gentleman and go pick her up."

"I couldn't be assed cleaning and I can't go to her pad. She lives close to you so I figured I could meet her here."

"I don't want to hear it Elliot. The answer is no. Why aren't you allowed at her place? For fucks sake Elliot. Is she 18 and living at home with her parents?"

"No, she wouldn't say." He shrugs.

"Did you loose your fucking mind? Are you drunk? Smoking something funny? Who is this woman? What makes you think I would be okay with you bringing some random into my apartment?" I fire questions at him rapidly. This is ridiculous. What has gotten into him? I barely let my family up here and now he's acting like its a fucking drop in centre.

"I want to impress her. Nothing says impressive like Christian Greys apartment."

"If you think you need **_me_** to impress your date, she's not worth dating." I hiss.

"Please Bro." He drops to his knees and steeples his hands.

"For gods sake Elliot, get off the fucking floor. Fine. But you are not giving her my alarm codes understand. Reynolds can escort her up." I glare at him.

"I accept that." He climbs to his feet. "Can I crash here the night?"

* * *

**APOV**

"Elliot Grey." Sawyer slaps a folder on the coffee table. "Owner of Grey construction, comes from one of the wealthiest families in Seattle. Playboy. Ladies man. Serial philanderer." Luke smirks.

"Match made in heaven then." I giggle but inside my heart drops. The Adonis is a man whore. Not that I would step on Kate's toes anyway.

"Hey." Kate admonishes and snatches the folder. "I am not that bad."

I tilt my head and am about to say something witty but Jose beats me to the punch.

"No, you're the Virgin Mary." He slurs sarcastically.

"Speaking of virgins...," I snap my head back to her, forcing her mouth shut. My eyes narrowing.

"I had better get ready. I'm meeting him early."

"NDA. I want it signed before hand. No signature, no entry." Sawyer points at Kate then turns sharply and leaves. Kate pokes her tongue out at his back.

"I'll see you there." I yell at her as she sashays to her room. "Hungry?" I ask Jose.

* * *

**CPOV**

The elevator pings and the doors open revealing Reynolds with Elliot's date.

"Wow." She mutters. Her eyes widen as she looks around my penthouse. Elliot is in the bathroom, leaving me to make pleasantries. This could be awkward.

She looks familiar. Is she the blonde from last night? "Elliot won't be long. Christian Grey." I step forward and put my hand forward to shake hers. She takes it and shakes enthusiastically.

"Christian Grey the business man?" Her eyes widen a little more.

"Something like that." I mumble. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Water would be nice." She steps into the kitchen and places her bag and an envelope on the counter then slides on to one of the leather topped stools.

I grab a bottle of mineral water from the refrigerator and place it in front of her along with a glass.

"Kate." Elliot jogs down the stairs, freshly showered and wearing a white shirt with one of my Armani blazers. Son of a ...

"Elliot." She turns and smiles widely. She's got good teeth, I'll give her that.

"I see my brother got you a drink. You look... Gorgeous." He stutters. He is nervous. I want to laugh. He is never nervous around women.

"Thank you. This is for you." She pushes the envelope across the counter to him along with a pen. "I need you to sign it before we can go." Elliot looks at the envelope then opens it slowly.

"A non disclosure agreement." He runs his index finger over the words.

"It just means you can't divulge any information, details or pictures of Ana to the press." He laughs and looks at me.

"I know what an NDA is." He picks the pen up and signs the agreement.

"Now that that's all settled. Shall we go?" I watch amused yet slightly appalled as she stands, fixes her dress, pushes her cleavage up then flicks her hair over her shoulder. Classy.

"Don't wait up." Elliot wiggles his eyebrows and jogs to catch her sauntering to the elevator.

I take my mac and cheese into my study and bury myself in spreadsheets for the next 2 hours. When I've had enough, I take my empty plate into the kitchen then head to my bedroom. Perhaps I should look at getting a new sub. It can't do any harm looking right? God knows I need something. _Something_ _like Anastasia Steele_, my subconscious blares at me.

I am about to turn the shower on when my cellphone begins ringing.

"Grey." I snap

"Brooooo." Elliot responds, drunk off his face. Fucking idiot.

"What do you want Elliot?"

"Come down man. This party is fucking outrageous." He yells down the phone. I hold the phone away from my ear. "I can get you in."

"Why the fuck would I want to come down and watch you make a fool of yourself?"

"Because, Ana is here and if you thought she was smoking yesterday, you'll wet your fucking pants tonight trying to put the fire out. Come on broooo. Live a little. Sawyers happy with your background check. You're good man."

My head drops back and I let out a deep breath. They ran a background check on me? I don't know if I like that. I know they won't find much. Most of my history has been paid away.

I guess I could go check it out. "Where are you?"

He tells me where they are - at 'The blue room', a popular club situated in downtown Seattle, not far from here.

I shower and dress then phone Reynolds and tell him I'm heading out.

When I pull up outside the club there is an army of paparazzi swarming the entrance. Maybe I should have bought Reynolds. I park my R8 in one of the few empty bays around the side and walk around front. I am blinded by flashing lights.

"Hey it's Christian Grey." one of the local reporters yells.

"Christian... Are you friends with Brodie Mitchell?"

"Mr Grey how do you know Anastasia Steele?"

"Mr Grey, are Anastasia and Brodie having an affair?"

I put my head down and walk straight past them. This is ridiculous. When I reach the entrance I am stopped by 4 bouncers.

"Christian Grey." I growl, regretting having come in the first place. I hate paparazzi and will do anything to avoid them. What was I thinking? _You were_ _thinking about her_! My subconscious smirks.

One of the men looks at a list on his clip board and nods at one of the other men who takes the rope down and lets me through.

The club is dark, loud and hot. Blue and red lights are flashing, the music is blaring and bottles are clinking everywhere. I weave past the moving bodies towards the bar. Getting there is easy. Everyone is focused on the dance floor, paying no attention to me. I look over to see what everyone is so focused on.

Then I see her. She's not hard to spot with her long chocolatey tresses and legs up to her neck. She is wearing black stilettos, tiny black shorts and a sleeveless black top adorned with silver sequins around the neckline and shoulders. She looks amazing.

Her hands are above her head and her hips are moving in time with the music. I feel myself getting hard watching the way her body is moving. It is smooth and effortless, watching her you would think she was a dancer, not an actress. She bends her knees and shimmies back up. Some one grabs her hands from behind and starts moving with her. She giggles and leans into their hold. My eyes flick to her dance companion. Dark haired, tanned skinned. He looks like the boy who keeps popping up on google in her photos.

I can't watch anymore. I turn and order a drink.

"Scotch on the rocks." I manage to get the bartenders attention.

"Broooo, you came!" Elliot punches my shoulder.

"I'm not staying long." I mutter and take my drink.

"Whatever. Come. Down here." I follow him down the few steps to the dance floor and across to a roped off area where there are several 'U' shaped leather sofas, tables of alcohol and a half eaten birthday cake in the middle of one of the tables.

"Christian..." Kate jumps to her feet and stumbles over. "You came." She throws her arms around me. I cringe and pull away. She's drunk.

"Leave the poor man alone." I hear a soft voice from behind me.

"Ana, this is my little brother Chrisitan. Christian, Ana." Elliot points behind me. I freeze momentarily but quickly snap out if it and turn to see the woman who starred in my dreams last night.

She gasps, and her hand flys up to her mouth. Then she blushes and her hand falls to her side. She bites down on her lip and looks embarrassed. It's adorable. _What the fuck Grey - when has 'adorable' ever been in your vocabulary. _

"Anastasia." I nod, a small smile on my face.

"Christian." She breathes. Her eyes looked relieved, like she's just found out the world really is round.

"I think we should give them a moment." Kate giggles. I refuse to take my eyes away from Anastasia's. If this is the last time I see her, I don't want to waste a second. She holds her hand up, and waves goodbye to Kate, her eyes also refusing to move. What is she thinking right now?

"Do you, um, want a drink?" She murmurs, and moves towards the table of alcohol. My eyes sweep up her legs. If she were mine, I'd put her across my knee for wearing those shorts out in public. But since she's not mine, I am more than happy to admire. Images of her spread out on my bed flash through my mind, her legs are slung over my shoulders, the heels of her stilettos digging into my back.

"Drink?" She asks again.

"Sure, whatever's going."

She looks me over, scanning from head to toe then focuses back on my face.

"Lets see...designer shoes - Fratelli if I'm not mistaken. Designer jeans, designer shirt, custom made blazer... Gin and tonic? Hendricks?"

I grin. She's more than just a pretty face. "Please."

She smiles smugly back and turns to fix me a drink. When she turns back she hands me a glass. Hendricks, with a slice of cucumber. Her fingers brush my hand when I reach for the glass and a jolt of energy shoots up my arm. I clutch the glass tightly so as not to drop it. Her fingers linger on mine and I watch as her mouth opens and her tongue sweeps across her bottom lip.

I'm fucked!

* * *

A/N: Wow, I am truly blown away by the response to the first chapter. The messages I have received, reviews and amount of followers for the story is mind boggling to me. Thank you all so much. I have so many people to respond to so if I take my time getting back to you I apologise, but please know that I appreciate the time you take to let me know what you think. Much love to you all.

For those asking, I am not giving up on my other story. 'A continuation' is continuing and you can expect an update very soon.

This is not a slow starting story about getting to know each other. This is a story that starts with them colliding full force and dealing with reality once the smoke and dust settles. It is a happy story, but will not be without drama, tears, tantrums and explosive love worthy of oscars!

Hope you stick around to enjoy the ride.


	3. Take Three - Dancing Queen

**A/N: Thank you all for your support so far of this story. This one is for all the readers desperate for another chapter - things are about to heat up ;) Merry Christmas! Xox**

**Ps. I have a facebook page if you are interested in joinning me for visuals etc.. Candiefloss fanfic**

* * *

**Take Three - Dancing Queen.**

**APOV**

Somebody pinch me. I am sitting opposite the definition of beauty and he's talking to me. His name is not Elliot and Kate hasn't got her claws in him. Is this real or am I dreaming?

_Christian_... _Christian_... I repeat over and over in my head. Even his name makes me warm. I watch his lips move as he talks. I don't think I've heard a word he has said. The name Christian Grey rings a bell but I'm not sure where I have heard it. Right now, I don't care. All I care about is trying not to drool. He licks his lips before taking a sip of his gin and tonic and I nearly convulse. I cross my legs, trying to hide how turned on I am feeling. I see him look down at my thighs and he gulps, then puts his drink down on the table and rubs his palms together. Those hands... Oh those hands. I mentally slap myself and start twirling my ankle in the air trying to distract my train of thought.

"So, does he die?"

"Huh?" What did I miss?

"Your husband in the sequel? Does he die?" I giggle because he sounds hopeful, like he _wants_ my screen husband to die. He obviously hasn't read the books or he would know already. That's the thing about shooting a movie based on novels, everyone knows the outcome.

"You know, there's this thing called a confidentiality clause in my contract that restricts me from talking about what happens on set, but I can lend you the books if you can't wait for the movie." I smile cheekily and he purses his lips. An expression I can't read crosses his face then he smiles and my temperature rises. He would be perfect for a toothpaste advert. I sigh.

"So what do you do?" I ask and immediately regret it. What a cliche thing to ask. _Stupid Ana, Stupid_!

He tells me he owns his own company based here in Seattle and I regret asking even more than I did before. I know next to nothing about business. He's going to think I'm just an airhead actress. I bite my lip and rack my brain for something intelligent to say.

His hand reaches up and touches my chin. I inhale sharply, releasing my lip.

"Don't bite your lip." He growls, his voice is low and husky. It is the sexiest thing I have ever heard.

"Ah.. ." I stutter, my pulse racing. His hand is still cupping my chin and he drags his thumb over my bottom lip making me moan quietly. Oh god this is so embarrassing.

He leans forward, bringing his mouth tantalisingly close to mine. "Lets dance." He murmurs.

I look into his eyes. They are even more intoxicating close up. My breath catches in my throat and my response comes out like a cat on heat. "Urghh Kay." _Move closer, just a little closer_ I plead internally. _Just let me touch those lips. _

He grins, a lop sided grin and moves closer but not close enough. "Hold that thought." His thumb strokes my lip repeatedly.

Suddenly he stands and I am left panting like an idiot. I stand and down the rest of my drink, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. If I want a kiss tonight I'm going to need some liquid courage.

When I turn towards the dance floor I see Sawyer watching. He is going to give me grief about this tomorrow, I know he is.

Christian holds his hand out to me. I take it and let him lead me to the dance floor. I am nervous. I haven't danced with many men. What if I fall over? Perhaps that drink wasn't a good idea after all.

When we are camouflaged in with everyone else I throw my head back and give in. What's the worst that could happen? I let the music take over, giving my head a rest from thinking. It is a welcome relief. For now, I am Ana in a club with a beautiful man. My hands rise in the air and I sway to the beat. Christian positions himself behind me and wraps an arm around my waist. I stall for a second, his touch making my body tingle.

"Don't stop, you look amazing." He whispers in my ear and I begin to move again. His body moves with mine and everything in the world seems right. He feels right. He feels amazing. His hand slides down my stomach to my hip and pulls me back. I groan. The hardness of his physique feels so good. I rest my head back on his shoulder and continue grinding against him. I am drowning in his body, his smell, his everything.

I twist to face him, I want to see him, see that mouth, those eyes. I place my hands on his shoulders and he tenses for an instant. Did I do something wrong? He swallows and loosens up then grabs my hips and I exhale. His eyes are dark, almost black. I roll my body, pressing myself against him. His mouth opens. Sweat starts to bead on my body and I feel exhilarated. What little control I had around him has disappeared and my body has taken over.

I let my head fall back, arching my back and letting my hair fall to the ground like a curtain. He holds my back, for once I don't fear falling on my ass, he has me. I trust him.

My top inches up inviting his fingers to sweep across my exposed abdomen. I tremble and jolt up, my hair in all sorts of directions. His fingers continue to caress my stomach, burning my skin in their wake. We stop moving, and just stand, staring into each other while his fingers explore under the fabric of my top. I am tingling in places I've never tingled before. It is overwhelming. My chest is heaving and my lip trembles, aching to be touched by his. He moves his hand from my stomach and cups my face. I am frozen. I cannot move. His other hand spreads over my back and he jerks me forward. He is deliciously close, so close I can taste his smell on my lips. I watch his mouth as it moves closer and closer, my heart beats faster than ever before and I can see my chest expanding with every breath before sinking back to it's normal state. This is so embarrassing. Redness sweeps over my cheeks so I hold my breath trying to stop the shame of my chest heaving and my blood rushing to my face - among other body parts.

"Breathe." He whispers against my lips, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"Ana!" Kate squeals and grabs my hand. "Dance with me." Christian pulls away and lets me go, Kate's voice hits us like a bucket of ice water over our heads. I have never wanted to slap Kate more than I do right now. "Dance." She begins moving and throwing herself around in an intoxicated manner, dragging me with her.

Taylor Swifts 'Trouble' is blasting through the club. The bass is booming through the speakers, the vibration pumps through my body and I begin moving. Christian stands watching, his eyes never leaving me. I dance not with Kate, but for Christian. Rolling my body, my hands on my stomach -imitating his. I glide them down my front, down to my thighs then back up until they are in the air. Running my fingers through my hair, I close my eyes and pretend he's touching me. My hands trail my neck, wiping the sweat from my skin, down my sides, then up my stomach to my breasts. When I open my eyes he is still watching intently, but with a hint of disapproval on his face. Oh god, he thinks I'm a slut. I stop touching myself and just move to the music. He is rubbing his palms together again. I bite my lip nervously. There is something dark in his eyes when he rubs his palms.

I squeal when he grabs me and starts to move with me again. Twirling me so that my back is once again to his front, he snakes his arm around me and holds me close. "Don't touch yourself in public." He growls. "And don't bite that lip." I nod, like a child who has just been told off.

We finish dancing the night away. He doesn't make an attempt to kiss me again and I wonder if I have blown it. My feelings are muddled. He doesn't want to kiss me yet he hasn't let me go all night, holding me close and giving no one a chance to steal me away.

As the crowd starts to disappear we make our way back to the table. I am dripping with sweat and thirsty. He follows but says nothing. What now? I offer him another gin and tonic but he requests water instead. He has to drive home. My heart sinks at the thought of him going home. How can I prolong this? Can I invite him home? _Of course I can, it's my place_. Should I invite him home? How do I do that without looking like a desperate tart. _You are desperate! My subconscious laughs._

"Are you going to stand there and stare at your drink all night?" He chuckles.

"No." I reply then pick up my cranberry vodka and take a seat next to him. I take a sip then reach over and place my glass on the table. When I sit back I inch closer to him.

"You are a great dancer." He murmurs. His hand rises and he tucks my hair behind my ear.

"Thank you. So are you." I look up at him, his gaze makes me needy. I don't know how to do this. Navigating through a date - if that is what this is - is new to me. There is no script for this. No one directing me on how to act, move, or what to do with my hands.

"You really are very beautiful." He says, and my heart stops. People tell me I'm beautiful all the time, but I believe him. He is talking to Ana, not Anastasia Steele.

I move towards him, practically sitting on him, and touch his face. His stubble is rough against my fingers. His lips part at my touch, and I get a glimpse of his glistening tongue. Feeling brave I move my face to his, gazing into his eyes, asking for permission. A burst of warm breath hits my face as he exhales, it is sweet. Our close proximity ignites all of my sense. His hands cup my face, his thumbs stroke my cheeks, sweeping back and forth and setting my skin alight. I can't wait any more. I have to feel his lips before Kate interrupts again. Feeling confident I raise my hand and trace his lips with my finger. His breath shudders and he closes his eyes then he takes my finger in his hand, holding it still. He opens his mouth and sucks my finger. Gasping, I close my eyes and relish the feeling of his tongue around my finger.

"Take me home." I breathe. His eyes widen, solid gray turning to smoke.

"Let me find Elliot and let him know." He kisses the top of my finger then lets my hand go. Standing he moves me aside then goes in search of Elliot. Did I really just ask a man to take me home?

I look for Sawyer in the crowd frantically. He appears quickly, he has obviously been watching and noticed me scanning the room for him. I am oblivious to everyone else. If the whole congregation were watching, I didn't notice.

"Sawyer..." I choke. Suddenly I feel shy around him, he's been watching me practically throw myself at a man. "I... Um... Well I invited someone home. He'll drive me."

He smirks but thinks better of teasing me and straightens his expression quickly. I'm glad he remembers who signs whose pay checks. "He's only had one drink but I'd like to do a breathalyser anyway." He requests.

I roll my eyes. "Or I could drive you both?" He adds when he sees the defiance in my expression.

"I'll ask him to do the breathalyser." I groan, but I know Sawyer is only doing his job. It's what he's paid to do. "Thank you Dad." I giggle.

Christian returns and lets me know he found Elliot and we can go.

"I... Ah, my security would like you to do a breath test first.. If you don't mind." He looks at Sawyer, then me and laughs. He holds his hand out to accept the device from Sawyer then blows in it until it beeps. His eyes are on me when he hands it back, he looks amused, like he finds my security funny, not intimidating like most people.

"I'll see you in the morning Ana." Sawyer winks and walks away giving me the green light.

"Sorry." I shrug. He grabs my bag from the table then takes my hand and leads me through the remaining crowd.

When we exit, the cool night air hits me. It feels good. I am in a momentary state of bliss - until the camera flashes start - Fast and furiously. Sober reality crashes down. The sensual atmosphere and mood of the club disappears. I am Anastasia Steele famed actress. Anonymity doesn't exist in my world.

"Anastasia, are you dating Mr Grey."

"Christian. How long have you been seeing Anastasia."

"Ana, are you a Christian a couple? What happened to Brodie?"

I lower my head letting my hair cover my face from their view and hold my hand up. I hear Sawyer behind me telling them to back off.

My hand remains firmly in Christians grips. He walks us past the vultures and around to the side of the club. He stops at a sleek black car. The car beeps and the doors unlock. Opening the door for me he pushes my hair back as I sit, and strokes my face.

"You okay?" He asks, crouching on his knees and looking up into my eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks." I nod and swing my legs around to sit in the seat properly. He buckles me in then cups my face, he leans in and I thinks he's going to kiss me, but instead he rests his forehead on mine and inhales. The moment doesn't last long, just when I am about to touch his face he shuffles himself back and closes my door. I'm beginning to think I have bad breath. As he walks around the car I quickly do a breath test. Seems alright. Perhaps he just doesn't want to kiss me. Maybe the circus that follows me is too much for him? He slides into his seat with comfortable ease and glances at me quickly before buckling himself in and taking off.

"Where are we headed?" He asks, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Seattle Heights." I answer. Suddenly my body stiffens. What am I doing? I hardly know this man? He hasn't signed and NDA. Fuck! Sawyer wouldn't let me leave if he didn't think I was safe. Reaching for my bag I frantically search for my phone, making sure it's turned so I can be tracked.

"Everything okay?" He looks at me curiously.

"Mmm hmm." I nod. I open google on my iPhone and tap 'Christian Grey' into the search box.

Oh shit. Already? There are photos of Christian escorting me from the club. We look good together. I tap on one of the articles and wait for it to load.

"Beauty and the billionaire." The heading of the gossip column reads.

"You're a billionaire?" I gasp, my voice loud and high pitched. He coughs and adjusts his hands on the wheel. This bit of information only confirms the enormity of what I am doing. I do not know him. A billionaire? The thought makes my seven figure bank balance feel like chump change. What else don't I know? _Really Ana, your concerned about money?_

"Did you just google me?" He pulls into the entrance of Seattle Heights. The security barrier is down.

"So you are then?" I unbuckle my belt and reach over him, poking my head out the window to enter the code. He shifts beneath me and I realise my ass will be on full display. Entering the code quickly I wiggle back into the car.

"Sorry." I mouth crawling back into my seat.

"Don't apologise for having a fantastic ass." He chuckles and moves the car into the garage.

"You can park there." I point to one of our spaces. "Is it true?" I mutter.

Twisting in his seat he turns towards me. "Does it matter?" He asks.

"Well...no."

"Then yes." He sighs, burying his face in his hands. When he looks up he looks lost, like he doesn't quite know what to do.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Is it true?" She asks, and reality hits me across the face like a cold fish. What am I doing? I don't do this. She has had me bewitched all night, rubbing her perfect body all over me on the dance floor, caressing my face, touching my lip. I don't do intimate! I am a billionaire yes, a billionaire whose dates are nothing but a meeting to discuss contractual agreements.

"Does it matter?" I ask.

"Well...no." She answers, and despite my new hesitations I am relieved.

"Then yes." I sigh, placing my head in hands and taking a deep calming breath. It doesn't work, my nerves are still frayed. I look up. I don't know what to do here. I've never done this before. Her face softens at my look and she takes a shuddering breath.

"Walk me up?" I nod and hop out of the car. I walk around to open her door but she's hops out herself. Ms independent, I grin.

We enter the elevator and like a switch being flicked, the atmosphere becomes hot and heavy. Bowing my head I focus on my shoes. Fucking hell - This is intense. I hear Anastasia blow out a breath and her foot starts tapping. Our breaths and the clicking of her heel tapping the only noises in the confined space.

"Elevators." She shivers, walking from the cart and shaking her head. She stops at her door and turns, leaning back on it.

"Do you want to come in?" Her nervousness is evident in her voice, confirmed by her biting down on her lip. Stepping forward I take her lip in my fingers and gently pry it from her teeth. She turns and keys in a code unlocking the door then pushes it open and motions me in. She doesn't bother waiting for my answer she takes charge and makes my decision for me.

I step in to the room, my eyes taking everything in. Maybe her apartment will give me some clues about her.

The place is warm and inviting. It is smaller than Escala but homelier. The beige and fawn walls are adorned in colourful art. There are two huge plush cream sofas in the living area covered in cushions with throw rugs placed strategically. A polished wooden coffee table is sitting on a muted burnt orange shaggy rug. There are candle of various colours scattered around the room on wrought iron holders.

"Can I get you anything? Wine, coffee?" She interrupts my visual exploration.

I guess a wine wouldn't hurt. I live across the road so I can always walk home. "Wine is fine." I continue to look around while she pours the drinks. There is a gas fire in the living area with a mantel above it. I walk over and look at the photos displayed. They are photos of her at various events, on the red carpet, with her family. One catches my eye and I pick it up to have a closer look. She has no make up on and is wearing cut off jeans and a tshirt. She is standing on a grassy bank and holding up a fish. She looks wind swept and so beautiful.

"My Dad likes to fish." She laughs. "He takes me away for at least a week between movies."

She hands me a glass of white wine and places hers on the mantel. "I'll be back in a second." She saunters out of the living room and disappears into a room down the hall. When she returns she is holding an envelope that looks identical to the one Kate gave Elliot. I have to laugh. The fact that the tables have been turned on me regarding paperwork is amusing.

"My life... Well it's pretty crazy. I don't need it getting crazier with even more news items in gossip columns. I need you to sign this." She hands me the envelope and I take it without hesitation. That, is something I understand.

"Pen?" I request, lifting an eyebrow. She hands me the pen she was holding. I sit on the sofa and take the NDA out of the envelope.

"I'll sign yours, if you sign mine." I murmur, stifling a laugh. She opens her mouth to say something but giggles instead. My cock twitches at the sound. I place the paper on top of the coffee table and sign on the dotted line.

"Thank you." She murmurs. She takes her glass from the mantel and comes to sit next to me. We sit in silence. Deafening silence.

"Oh," she laughs. "Come, I have something for you." She stands and heads in the direction she had been when she went to get the NDA.

I stand, leaving my drink on a coaster on the table. "Bring it..come on, I don't bite." She giggles again then disappears. I follow in her direction, stopping at an open door. Fuck me, it's her bedroom.

"In here." She calls. I walk in. The room is warm and inviting. The colour scheme from the living room flowing into her room. She is opening a set of cupboards along her far wall. The cupboards are full of books.

"Here." She hands me a book. "Beautiful betrayal."

"The sequel?" I grin.

She nods, "Chapter 22 if you aren't much of a reader. Have a look. I'm just going to freshen up."

I kick my shoes off and lie back on her bed to flick through the book.

'**_Madeleine's gut wrenching screams pierce the cool night air. She drops to her knees, the soft surface of damp grass cushioning her fall. Her trembling hands frantically pat his body for any sign of life. "No, noooooo." She howls, and in the distance dogs bark loudly in their kennels. She places her head on his lifeless chest and sobs. He's gone_**.'

I exhale loudly and place the book on her beside drawers. The door to her bathroom creeps open and she walks in to the room. She has changed in to pink and white checkered, drawstring pyjama shorts and a pink camisole. Her hair is now piled on top of her head, her face is glowing and clear of make up.

As she gets closer it becomes obvious she is not wearing a bra. She crawls on to the bed and lies down beside me.

"Did you read it?" I can smell her minty breath.

"I did." I roll on to my side to face her. The spaghetti strap of her camisole has fallen down her arm. I slip my finger under the strap and run it along the length of it, placing it back on her shoulder. She trembles at the skin to skin contact.

"And...?" She breathes. I run my finger down her arm, then back up to her shoulder and back down her camisole, brushing the curve of her breast. She moans, and arches her back slightly.

"I'm happy he dies." I whisper.


	4. Chapter 4 -Rolling in the deep

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had a fantastic one :). I just got back from vacation. I got a bit of writing done while I was gone although it needs edited badly! Here's a chapter to keep you going until I can edit my other stuff. It's a long one (for me). Enjoy xoxo**

**As I mentioned in my last authors note, this is a story about falling fast, drowning in each other, then having to deal with reality with the tide starts to settle. So apologies to those who wanted them to take it slow - they are about to get a taste of perfection and its going to be addictive! **

**I'm going to continue giving you a song - soundtrack - for each chapter because that's how I write. When I hear a song a scene can play out in my mind and that's what I write. So the soundtrack will always be the song that inspired the scene**

* * *

**Take Four - Rolling in the deep**

_'There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching fever pitch.'_

Soundtrack - Ellie Goulding - Figure 8

**APOV**

Entering the bathroom I shut the door. I rest my hands on the vanity and clutch the edge tightly as nerves rack my body - the vanity bearing the brunt of the unfamiliar feeling, my knuckles white from force. I don't get nervous very often at all, but then again, I have never put myself out there like this before either.

Breathe in, breathe out. I can do this. One breath at a time.

Opening my eyes I look in to the large, wooden framed mirror and stare at my reflection. No wonder he wouldn't kiss me. I look like an electrocuted panda. My sweat drenched hair is out of control and my eye lids are smeared with remnants of charcoal liner - not an attractive combination.

I twist my hair up and pin it loosely with a few bobby pins and spray it with leave-in hair conditioning spray - so that it will at least smell clean. I don't have time to wash it, and even if I did, It would be obvious that I was 'trying'. I continue primping myself, stripping off and washing with a cloth, then removing Mr Panda from my face - all the while trying to wrap my head around the fact that I have a sexy as hell man in my room. A man who I barely know -but who makes my heart stutter. A man who has now signed an NDA giving me the green light. I am giddy with renewed excitement. Who cares that I don't know him? Well I do, i course, but I'm willing to risk being tomorrow's news if it means I get to taste those lips just once. The thought of his mouth on mine eradicates the nervousness laced with excitement - for now. I have one objective - kiss the insanely handsome man in my room.

I give my teeth a thorough clean, damn near sanding the enamel off with my vigorous brushing. I take a swig of mouthwash - gargle, swish and spit - then follow up with a few pumps of breath spray for good measure.

I look at the pyjamas I had set out to await my return home. They are a little school girl, but then I wasn't expecting company at the time I had laid them out on my shelf. At least I had grabbed some decent panties - pale pink, lace Brazilian cut.

I scramble into my panties and pyjamas then take one last look in the mirror. This is me. This is Ana - bared. Without the heavy makeup and without the designer dresses.

I take a deep shuddering breath and open the door.

He is lying back on my bed when I enter. He looks lost in deep thought but props himself up when he hears me. He looks at my chest and I realise I didn't put a bra on. Fuck!

I crawl on to the bed and lie down beside him. I can see a white Calvin Klein band peeking out from under his jeans. My cheeks heat, reddening with embarrassment and I look away quickly. I hope he didn't see me looking. I want to look again but restrain myself.

"Did you read it?" I notice the book on my bedside drawer after diverting my eyes.

"I did." He rolls over on to his side and faces me. His hand reaches out and he slips a finger under the strap of my camisole. I didn't realise it had slipped off my shoulder. He fixes it back in place by sweeping his finger from the back to the front of the strap and pulling it up. His touch like fire on my skin.

"And..?" I pant, feeling as though I am about to combust. His hand trails down my arm and back up to my shoulder before he brushes the side of my breast. My hips lift off the bed - arching my back. I have absolutely no control over my body.

"I am happy he dies." He whispers in my ear. His fingers move back up to my shoulder, tracing circles around the few scattered freckles. He touches me like I am a rare antique, delicately. "You have the softest skin."

He runs his nose down my neck then kisses behind my ear. A kiss! His lips feel soft and warm. My eyes close and my mouth opens. A jagged breath escapes my throat.

"Christian..there's ah,..." His lips continue to paint my skin, the indescribable, sensual feeling makes it difficult to finish my sentence. His presence is consuming and once again I am drowning in him.

"You smell like heaven." A warm gust of breath sweeps over my neck, his voice laced with desire.

I want this, I want him, more than anything else I have ever wanted in my life - so much so that I can feel the arousal between my legs for the first time. If I want to take this further I need to be honest with him.

"I...ah, I've never done this before." I stutter nervously, suddenly feeling self-conscious about my lack of experience. He stills and pulls away, propping himself up on his elbow. I didn't want him to stop! _Please don't stop touching me._

"I'm not exactly in the habit of going home with a woman I've barely met either. I am a very private person also." He states quietly. "But there's something about you Anastasia... I find myself.."

"I know." I mutter. "I want you too." I blurt.

He looks at me, an expression of shock painting his beautiful face. Yes I want you! The expression fades slowly, giving way to bright eyes and a shy smile. A look that would charm the panties off a Nun.

"You do?" He smirks. I nod slowly, and bite my lip involuntarily. The groan that escapes his mouth makes me shudder. He lowers his face to mine, his thumb pulling my lip from my teeth. His mouth opens and he inches closer, we are mere millimetres away from touching.

"I'm a virgin." I breath. My chest is heavy, and my breaths are so deep that when I inhale my breasts touch his shirt.

He freezes. Literally. Dead still. It is worrying.

"What?" He breathes, his voice deathly quiet.

"I... I'm a virg.." My sentence is cut short when he sits up quickly taking me by surprise. He looks down at me then up to the wall. His hand runs through his hair and his fingers fumble with the top button of his shirt. His breathing is just as heavy as mine. Is he having a panic attack?

"But..." He starts. He stops to drag his hand few his hair a few more times before continuing. "But the sex scene in your movie... I mean fuck?" He hisses.

I sit up. "You know, we don't actually have sex right?"

He shoots me a look that stops me from speaking. "I know THAT." He grunts. "But it sure as hell looked like you _knew_ what you were doing! Jesus Christ... I mean the way you crawled up his body and straddled him." His face contorts, cringing from an unpleasant thought.

"Body double." I shrug.

"You mean that wasn't you?" He asks incredulously.

" Some of it was, some of it wasn't. I don't do nude... Actually, to be honest, most of it was, but the revealing bits weren't, so I guess Yes." I ramble.

"So was that your back?" He murmurs.

"Yes, the back and legs were mine. The ass curve shot, no. Look,.." I sigh. This has gone down hill fast, real fast. "I know what this situation might suggest, what it might say about me, but i'm not like... this."

"A virgin?" He asks still reeling from my earlier revelation and needing confirmation. I'm more concerned about him thinking I'm some sort of slut.

I bring my knees to my chest and hug my legs, bobbing my head yes. When he doesn't respond I drop to my back and look up at the ceiling, focusing on the lights.

"Look, Ana. You deserve something... Someone better... than what I am." He blows out a deep breath. "Especially being your first time."

I study his face as he studies the wall. His face looks pained. The urge to comfort this man overrides my need to protect myself from rejection. I rise to my knees and climb over his legs, straddling his lap so that we are face to face.

"Don't over think this..." I run a finger down the side of his face, then over his lips. "don't let ME over think this. I want you." Crossing my hands I take hold of the hem of my camisole and pull it over my head, baring myself to him.

His eyes drop to my breasts and his mouth falls to the floor. He remains silent. I know he is not completely unaffected when he shifts uncomfortably beneath me.

"Please say something." I murmur, uncomfortable with his silence.

He shakes his stupor from his head and looks up at my face.

"You are perfect." Closing my eyes I let his words seep in to mind. "So beautiful." His hands cup my breasts, his thumbs brushing lightly over my nipples.

"Christian," I whisper - his name a hymn, a prayer on my lips. My eyes roll towards the ceiling. His touch is like nothing I have ever felt before. I can't explain it. It just feel like more than a touch, like its something that should be forbidden.

"Look at me." He chokes, and I raise my head so that my eyes meet his. His fingers leave my breasts and caress their way down my stomach until he reaches the top of my pyjama shorts. His fingers hook under the band, and sweep the top of the lace panties hiding beneath. My breath catches in my throat.

"Breathe, baby."

I let out my breathe. He called me baby? He called me baby! For some reason the name hits me like a gust of warm, sweet, arousing air. Who knew a name could be such a turn on?

I place my hands on either side of his jaw, stroking the deliciousness of his stubble and my hips roll over his lap while his fingers continue to play with the band of my panties. I rock into his erection and he groans, closing his eyes. I lower my face to his, my lips touching his ever so lightly. A feeling of absolute content jolts through me, alighting my body with overwhelming feelings. I want to rip his clothes off, touch him, make love to him and kiss him - over and over.

As I open my mouth to really kiss him, he pulls back, effectively breaking away. His eyes bore deep into mine.

Searching for what? I don't know - but he is digging deep. Eventually he cups my face, his thumbs stroking my cheeks, then he kisses me. Really kisses me - and I melt - melt into a puddle of hot liquid honey. His lips coax mine open and he lets out a jagged breath. Our tongues touch, sweeping against each other and the feeling sends my body into state of ecstasy. I am tingling everywhere, my face, stomach, hands and even my toes. He's taken me to heaven on earth.

He tugs my bottom lip with his teeth, eliciting a high pitched moan. "Ahhhhhh,". My thighs tighten their hold on his hips and my fingers weave through his hair pulling him closer. I am not ready to end this kiss, I don't think I ever will be.

I don't know how long we kiss for, minutes or hours. We are completely lost in each other, exploring, learning, and touching.

"Ana." He pants. My fingers drop to his lap and fumble with the button of his jeans. I manage to pop the button, then run my fingers through the smattering of hair between his belly button and the band of his boxers. His hips buck in response to my touch causing his erection to press hard against my sex.

"Mmmmhhh," I shudder - everything in my core contracting. He stops kissing my mouth and moves down to my nipples, kissing, licking and sucking each one in turn.

"Please." I squeak. My head is spinning, my body trembling. He places an arm around my back, holding me tightly so that he can roll us over. Taking a moment he looks down at me, taking in my parted lips, beaded brow and flushed cheeks before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. He is kissing me like a man deprived, his eyes are tightly closed and is breathing his heavy. I snake my hands around his back and slide them up under his shirt. His skin is warm and smooth, firm and taut. I continue up his back and he noticeably stills, a strangled groan escaping his throat.

"Ana." He growls - a low sexy growl as I dig my nails into his shoulder blades. His mouth sparks back into life, kissing me hard. Hard and fast. His body his hard on me, pushing me into the mattress, like he is trying to crawl inside me. His hand glides up my side then on to my breast where he pinches my nipple.

"Gahhhh." I cry, the sensation painful yet sooo good.

"So responsive baby, I like that." He murmurs. Sitting up he kneels over me and reaches around to his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. "There's a condom in there." He hands me his wallet then starts unbuttoning his shirt. I get a glimpse of his chiseled abdomen and the condom becomes a distant memory. I watched mesmerised as more and more skin is revealed with each button popping. When his shirt is hanging open he looks up, catching my eye before shrugging it off. I take him in. He is perfection, literally. "Condom." He mouthes as his knees shuffle back.

I open his wallet and hunt for the condom, it is sitting amongst a wad of notes. I take it out and place it on the bed.

His hands are now resting either side of my hips and his mouth is trailing kisses over my stomach, along the band of my pyjama shorts. My body is writhing, my hips pushing up to him. Much to my disappointment he stops, and kneels again but when is fingers hook into my shorts I moan - even better. Agonisingly slowly he pulls my pyjamas off, leaving me in my panties. I am not embarrassed or self-conscious, I am in a state of pure bliss. His hands run down my bare legs, massaging my skin. My eyes flutter open and see him looking down at my damp panties, licking his lips. Thank god I got wax a few days ago for a bikini scene. I am completely bare down there.

He bends down and kisses the lace. An open mouthes kiss that make my whole body convulse. He licks me then kisses me again before tugging my panties down.

"Jesus christ," he groans. "Fuck baby you're drenched."

"Mmmmm." Is the only response I can muster. I close my eyes, focusing on the delicious, unfamiliar throbbing between my legs.

A single finger strokes my sex lightly, sliding my arousal from back to front. The feeling is to much, I am overloaded with sensation. My legs tremble and my toes curl. "Ahhhhh." I cry, almost a sob. I don't know how to control my body, and in all honesty - I don't know if I want to. I am a slave to this man, a limp puppet completely at his mercy.

"You are so beautiful." He whispers stroking my sex again, his finger pushing deeper into my folds this time. He brushes past my clit, rubbing it, and I scream out.

"Please." I choke. "Please."

"What do you want baby? Tell me what you want me to do."

I wriggle out from beneath the pin of his knees and scramble to my knees. I grab his face and kiss him hard, his open mouth inviting me in. My fingers clutch his hair and I climb into him, never breaking the contact with his mouth. We are all tongue, lips, teeth and ragged breathing as I wriggle in to him. I am straddling him again, as naked as the day I was born, and all I can think about is trying to get closer to him.

My arms are flung around his neck and my hips are rolling continuously trying to get some friction between my legs. His hands are cupping my ass pulling me into his erection with every rock.

"I need you..." I pant, "I need to feel you inside me." I crawl off him and push him down to the mattress. Tugging his jeans down with his aid, I throw them down to the floor and gaze at him. I can tell just my looking at the bulge in his boxer briefs he is huge.

I run my fingers down his concealed length and he groans. Oh my. He is rock solid. My fingers dip beneath the white band and touch the tip of him. His cock twitches in response.

I yank his boxers down and release him. I cant help the gasp that escapes my throat. I swallow then continue to explore, like a baby checking out a new toy. I squeeze, caress, pull and when my curiosity gets the better of me - kiss. I bend down and kiss the tip. His erection grows bigger and he shuffles, his hands taking hold of my head. I kiss it again an his grip gets tighter. I feel powerful.

"Ana, baby." He moans, his eyes closed and his head back. I lick my lips and draw him in to my mouth, pushing him further and further in. "Fuck." He growls. He pulls me up to his face and kisses me passionately.

"You taste so good." I moan in to his mouth, surprising myself at my lack of filter around him.

"I want to be inside you now..." He responds, his voice low and seductive. "Lie down." He commands.

I obey, dropping down to my back with my knees bent and thighs spread. He dives straight between my thighs and licks me.

"Fuuuuuuck." I pant, my feet pushing my ass off the bed. He licks again, then sucks and flicks my clit with the tip of his tongue.

"So fucking sweet." He moans into my sex. "Jesus baby,". He pushes two fingers in to my core slowly and my whole body starts to shake. "You are so tight." His fingers glide in and out, his thumb circling my clit.

"Ohhhhhh." I tremble. "Please." He moves up, his face above mine and places the head of his erection at my entrance. He holds the condom packet up to my mouth and I tear it open with my teeth. He has himself covered within seconds, it's impressive.

He gaze at each other, panting and breathy. "Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes." I squeak. I place my hands on his biceps and hold on tight. "I've never wanted anything more than I want this." I reassure him.

His lips crash down on mine hard at the same time he slams in to me.

I scream in to his mouth, my nails digging into his flesh. He stills, his lips and tongue the only part of him moving.

"I'm okay." I whisper, desperately wanting him to keep moving now that the stinging has subsided.

He begins to move slowly, very slowly. The burning fades to ecstasy and I am lost - lost in a storm of gray eyes.

"Fuck baby, you were made to fit me." He growls at my ear, his rhythm never faltering. Every time he calls me baby my desire for him triples. I start moving to meet his thrusts. Our bodies melt together, moving as one as we climb and climb. My body is a bomb waiting to explode, getting closer and closer with each kiss and every touch.

"Oooo, ohhhhhh." I breath. My legs start trembling and my hands shake. The only thing I can do is hold him tighter.

"You. Are. Mine." He growls, and I shatter, spectacularly. My whole body convulses as he spills in to me, yelling my name and kissing me everywhere his lips can find. My head is a blur, my thoughts scattered and my insides contracting. It is overwhelming and oh so perfect.

He rolls on to his side making me wince as he withdrawals. "Are you okay?" He asks, concern etched on his face. He cups one side of my face and kisses me softly.

"Perfect." I smile - a satisfied goofy smile. He chuckles and kisses me again.

"Yes it was." He mutters, and something dark flashes in his eyes for a brief moment. "Perfect." He mouthes.

"Really? I know I am... Um inexperienced..." He silences me by placing a finger over my mouth.

"We are amazing together." He whispers. "You were... are amazing." Then he kisses me, a slow tender kiss which I melt in to. My hands roam, up his arm and down his sides and he tenses again.

"You don't like me touching around your chest?"

"It's a long story." He shrugs, and pleads with me through his eyes to let it go.

"Okay." I say softly. He exhales and takes my fingers in his hand.

"What now?" He asks uncomfortably. We are both out of our depth here, it is almost amusing.

"I don't want you to go." I answer, because I don't. I'm not ready for this night to end. "I ah...think maybe I should get cleaned up though."

* * *

CPOV

Her eyes scoot down to the smeared streaks of blood on her cream coloured sheets. Fuck, I hurt her.

Instinctively I sit up and pull her limp, sated body carefully on to my lap. Cupping her face I look her in the eye. "Did I hurt you?" I murmur, my eyes never wandering. She blinks and reaches up to hold my jaw.

"No." She shakes her head. "You didn't. Shower with me?" Her eyes are bright and suggestive. I grin.

"Lead the way." She climbs off my lap and down to the floor. I scan her amazing body. She is toned, sun kissed and gorgeous. Her hair is starting to fall out, but that only adds to her appeal. She holds out her hand to me, and after taking it, pulls me up until I am standing next to her. Without heels on, the top of her head reaches my chin.

I follow her through to her en-suite. I don't take in the design or decor of the room, I am too focused on her. She lets go of one hand to turn the shower on, then pulls me into the glass area. I watch mesmerised as the droplets of hot water hit her body, and follow their path with my eyes.

She leans up against the wall making extra room for me and I wonder if I am the first person to share a shower with her. I take the shower gel from her out stretched hand and start rubbing it over my skin. Vanilla and cherry blossom if I am not mistaken.

"Sorry, I don't have any manly smelling soap." She giggles when she catches me sniffing the bubbles in my hand.

"It smells like you."

She smiles shyly, her hands moving the bubble covered loofah over her body - her arms, neck, breasts, stomach.

"Turn around." I command, and she obeys. I rub the remaining shower gel into her back, massaging and kneading her shoulders. She moans, her head falling back to rest on shoulder.

"That feels nice." She mutters almost sleepily. My hands slide over her shoulders and down to her breasts.

"I think we need to clean these again." I whisper in her ear. She arches her back and pushes them further into my hands. I rub, tweak and tug until she is writhing in my arms, then I move my hands down to her sex and cup it.

"Mmmmm." She hums as my fingers work their cleaning magic.

"Ana! Are you in here?" Kate's voice screams from behind Ana's bedroom door.

"Don't stop." Ana sighs.

"Ana! Why is your door locked?" Kate starts banging. Thank fuck it is because the bathroom door is wide open.

"I'm in the shower, piss off." Ana yells back. "Sorry." She breathes.

I continue soaping her folds, covering every inch of her gorgeous pussy thoroughly. Once, twice, three times.

"Soooo good." She whimpers, raising her arms and holding the back of my neck.

"That's it baby." I groan as her hips start to move with my fingers.

"Ana! Hurry up, I need to talk to you." Kate's screams are getting more insistent.

Ignoring Kate she turns in my arms and presses her self against me. I cup her face and tilt her head up to mine.

"It sucks to be me sometimes." She whispers. "It's like my life doesn't belong to me, it belongs to my agent, my publicist, director..." She fades out.

"Hey," I stroke her cheeks with my thumbs. She looks up at me, begging me to kiss her. I have kissed her so much, in such a short space of time. I can't help myself. It is every bit as intimate and personal as I believe it to be, but when Ana first pressed her lips to mine, I craved it, couldn't get enough. Her kiss is beyond anything I have ever experienced. She is a slow, sensual kisser. Her tongue is warm and sweet, I could kiss her all day and never tire of her.

I open my lips slightly and give her what she wants. A sparks flying, breath stopping kiss.

"Stay the night with me..." She pants, kissing the corner of my mouth. I grab the back of her neck and continue kissing her. Fuck it's hard to stop.

"Are you finished yet?" Kate yells, I can tell by her slurring that she is still drunk."

"Come to my place." I whisper between kisses.

She pulls back and looks at me, biting her lip. Then she nods, a small smile forming on her face, "okay."

The breath I didn't know I was holding escapes. She trusts me enough to come home with me. My returning smile makes hers wider. "I live across the road."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "You do?"

"I do."

She giggles and throws her arms around my neck. "For some reason that makes me happy." She kisses me gently.

"I like making you happy." I mumble against her mouth.

"I like that you make me happy." She breathes. We loose ourselves in the kiss for I don't know how long, but we are interrupted by Kate, once again banging down the door.

"I'll get dressed then go out and distract her so we can make our escape." She rolls her eyes and my palms twitch. I suppress the urge to pull her up on it like I would a sub. She watches as I rub my palms together with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Come." She says and switches the shower off. I step out with her close behind me. She grabs me a towel which I wrap around my waist, watching as she bends over and ruffles up her hair with hers. The body doubles ass didn't do hers justice. She has a fantastic ass, that deserves to be in movies - though I'm glad it's not.

She heads to her closet while I put my clothes back on in the bedroom. Kate seems to have gone quiet, we've heard nothing for a good fifteen minutes.

When Ana returns she is dressed and ready to go - looking every bit the movie star. Even in jeans and a blouse she looks ready to be on the front cover of a magazine.

"You have Sawyers approval." She strolls over giggling. "Apparently you have more security than me so he thinks I will be safe. He knows where you live."

I purse my lips and frown. I'm not used to being the one who is scrutinised. I look at Ana, and my frown disappears. She is busy spraying her neck with perfume. Who wouldn't want to keep her safe. She is so vulnerable looking, so innocent and so heart stoppingly beautiful.

"You don't have to worry with me." I snake my hands around her front and hold her. "I'll keep you safe."

"I know." Her answer is genuine and I can sense her grin. I kiss behind her ear and she shivers. I love what my touch does to her. "I'm ready." She turns around grabbing a small bag from the floor that she must have brought through from the closet.

"You look amazing." I think a loud.

"Different amazing?" her cheeks turn the palest shade of pink and I know she must still be thinking about having just lost her virginity.

"Perfect, amazing." I reply and step forward to take her bag from her.

She pokes her head out of the door and pulls me behind her when she sees the coast is clear. She rushes into the living area, stopping at a coat cupboard by the entrance and grabs a dark denim hooded jacket - shrugging into it quickly.

When we enter the foyer to the elevator she giggles. "I think Kate was taking a shower, I'll text her."

"You seemed relieved to get away?" I question.

"She's my best friend and I love her to bits, but she can be a bit smothering." She shrugs. "Everything is about her unless its work related. She would have wanted to give me a blow by blow of her evening with Elliot."

"Ahhh." I nod my head. "With Elliot as her date I'm sure he had a lot to unload on you." I chuckle.

"I don't want to talk about Elliot." She whispers as the elevator doors close behind us. "Tell me about yourself." She says.

"Not much to tell really. I'm a work-a-holic, I'm 29, live by myself. No pets, just 3 security personal and a housekeeper."

"Siblings?" She asks.

"Elliot and a younger sister Mia."

"You?" I take her hand and pull her close. I just need to be touching her.

"Only child. My mother died when I was young. I was raised by my father Ray." She shrugs it off like its nothing.

"I'm sorry." I mutter, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "My mother died when I was four."

"Oh, I'm s..sorry." She stutters. "I didn't realise. Elliot mentioned something about your Mom tonight, I didn't think.."

"It's fine. I'm adopted." My response is harsher than I intended. She frowns and a soft V forms in her forehead. "Im sorry," I sigh. I cup her face and kiss her. The heavy atmosphere disintegrates and she returns the kiss with equal fervour until the elevator stops at the basement garage. Despite being breathless she pulls her hood up and walks to my car. I grab her from the side shielding her from the remaining paps who look to be dozing on the sidewalk. Fucking assholes. It's past 3 in the morning, don't they have a home to go to!

"Jump in baby." I press the key hob unlocking the doors then open her door for her.

"Thanks." She sighs in relief once she's in the car.

When we reach the barrier she hands me her card rather than leaning over me this time. I cock my head at her and she giggles. "I figured I wouldn't need to flash my bits in your face this time. I got my kiss." She smirks and I chuckle. Once I've swiped the card I pull out fast. We are past the paps by the time they've woken enough to get a photo.

"I'm impressed." She arches an eyebrow. "A pretty face, exceptional lover and a skilled driver to boot."

"Jesus baby, you can't say stuff like that to me when I'm driving." I shift in my seat uncomfortably. "Besides, how do you know I'm an exceptional lover?" I arch an eyebrow back at her.

"You were exceptional to me." She answers.

"If you behave, I may just show you how exceptional I can be." I shake my head. When I'd I start saying cheesy shit like that?

When we are parked up in Escala I notice Elliot's truck still sitting in one of my bays. Fucker had better have taken a cab back to his place.

We step out of the elevator hand in hand. The place is silent. Elliot mustn't be here or he'd be making a racket in the games room.

"Wow, and I thought my place was impressive." She stands wide eyed at the entrance of the great room.

"I love your apartment. Can I get you a drink?"

"Yes please." She nods.

"Wine?"

"Sure." She says still taking in her new surroundings. I pour us a glass of white and take them to the sofa where she's now sitting. I slump down, my head on the top of the sofa and close my eyes. I hear her remove her jacket then crawl on to the sofa next to me. She climbs on to my lap and kisses me while her fingers toy with my shirt buttons.

I cup her face and return her kiss while she successfully undoes my shirt. Her fingers trace my abdominal muscles and play with the line of hair below my belly button.

"Your pretty damn sexy you know that right?" She whispers while her fingers continue to tickle my skin.

She lifts her arms in the air asking me to remove her blouse - so I do. I grab the hem and pull it over her head, throwing it behind the sofa. She is wearing a bra that looks like its come straight off the Victoria secret runway.

"Ditto baby, your pretty damn sexy yourself." I run a finger down a bra strap and yank it down freeing a breast. She makes a sexy growling sound which only fuels my already raging fire. "Wrap your arms around my neck baby." She does and I lift us both up. She wraps her legs around my waist and I walk us to my bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us. I lay her down on the bed and pull her heels off. Fuck, even her feet are perfect. She unbuttons her jeans and starts wiggling them off. I help her by pulling them and throwing them to the floor.

"Kiss me." She whispers, her eyes are closed and she has a small smile on her face.

I rip my shirt from my arms and crawl over her and she wraps her legs around my waist. She certainly loves to kiss! I know I am in way over my head here. I have known this woman for hours, literally, and I'm in deep. I've lost all self control, will do anything she asks.

I open my mouth and lower my face to hers. Eagerly she grabs my hair and deepens the kiss, her feet pushing down my thighs. Her enthusiasm is contagious.

"Now." She pants. "I want you now." Arching her back to raise her hips she pushes her panties down.

"Fuck." I pant. "I don't have any condoms in here." I run a hand through my hair.

"You don't?" She swallows, her hips still rocking against my erection. I shake my head no.

"I think I have some upstairs." I lean down and kiss her quickly. "Don't move." I button my jeans up and jump off my bed and head towards my playroom.

* * *

APOV

"Don't move." He smirks and heads out of the room. I look around his bedroom. It's pretty modern and vary minimal. The colour palate is blues and whites with pale wooden furniture. I see a coaster on his bedside table, next to it a pile of DVDs. All my movies. I giggle. Maybe I should go and get our drinks.

I see his shirt lying on the cream carpet. I climb off the bed, pull on my panties and shrug his shirt on. It smells like him - divine. I do up a single button so that my breasts are not hanging out an stroll back into the living area. I bend down to pick up our wine glasses when a voice startles me from behind.

"Don't move." Christian chokes. I stand still - Frozen to the spot. He walks up behind me and places his hands on my ass, squeezing my cheeks. His hands move up my back, underneath his shirt and around to my stomach. His fingers toy with my panties.

"So wet already baby,". He groans, a finger slipping underneath the silky fabric and skimming my flesh. "Turn around." He growls, his teeth skimming my earlobe. I turn slowly, my legs feeling like jelly. My head is bowed when I turn. "Look at me." I raise my head, my eyes fluttering up to his. His eyes are burning with something wicked, something dark. It's a look that would usually have me shaking in my skin, but right now, in this situation it is a turn on. His eyes scream possession and control. What changed from when he was in the bedroom? He only went upstairs? Why weren't his condoms in his bedroom? Does he have another bedroom upstairs? Was it even his bedroom we were in? A million questions float through my mind as we gaze at each other.

I swallow, anticipation racking my body. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. When he opens his eyes again his expression has softened, his eyes a little less heated. "I like you in my shirt." He whispers. "Take it off."

I undo the button concealing my dignity and let the shirt fall open. He licks his lips and drops his jeans. I watch as he sits on the sofa in only his boxer briefs. "Take your panties off." He commands. I hook my fingers in to the top of my panties and wiggles them down my thighs then let them drop to the floor.

"Come here." He chokes.

I walk to him, my eyes still focused on his and crawl on to his lap. "I want you to ride me this time. Put this on." He holds up a foil packet between his fingers. I take it from him and tear the top off. He lifts slightly and pulls his boxers down. I moan when I see him spring free. I waste no time rolling the condom on, diving straight in.

"Slow down baby, we have all night." He brushes some loose hair from my face and cups the back of my neck. Shuffling forward I position myself over him. I sink on to his length slowly. "Fuck." He hisses and pulls my face to his. "You feel so fucking good." I don't move, letting the burn fade and my body expand to accommodate him.

I shift on him and a jolt of pleasure radiates through my body. I move again, then again, soon the movements become faster and continuous.

"Oooohh," I whimper, rolling my sex over him.

"That's it baby, see how good we feel together?"

"Mmm hmm," I nod. Biting my lip I let my head drop back towards the ceiling and increase my tempo. "Oh my god... Christian..." I whisper, my fingers digging into his shoulders.

"I know baby..."

I raise my head and move my hands to his face, resting my forehead on his. "You feel so good." I tremble. He starts bucking into me with each of my movements. "Oooo please." I drag my lips down his cheek until they find his. When our mouths touch magic happens. All the sensations I'm feeling heighten, my breathing accelerates and my head spins.

Despite the frantic movements of our bodies out kiss remain slow, sensual, deep - like young teenagers exploring. Everytime his tongue slides against mine I moan loudly, there is no better feeling in this world.

His hands move to my hips and start lifting me up with every rock then slamming me down. The sound of our bodies hitting only spurs me on. We continue this routine, getting faster and harder, our mouths never parting. My body is building and building, I am on the edge.

"Come for me baby." He grunts. And I do - spectacularly, screaming his name and clawing his shoulders. He grabs my face and pulls my mouth back to his, kissing me hard as he empties himself.

I rest my head on his shoulder as my breathing regulates and I come down from my high. He holds the back of my head and strokes my back.

The last thought before my eyes shut is how safe I feel in his arms, I never want him to let me go. Ever.


	5. Take 5 - Busting boundaries

**A/N: wow, the interest in this story is blowing my mind. I am loving all of your reviews, comments and feedback. Keep 'em coming. Thanks for all your favourites and reviews! Xox. **

* * *

**Take Five - Busting boundaries.**

_'A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_We're like diamonds in the sky'_

**CPOV**

"Ana," I stroke her back but get no response. I look up at the clock on the wall. It is 5.05am.

She has fallen asleep. She feels so good in my arms, warm and peaceful - everything that my life is not. I don't want to let her go. I stand and carry her through to my bedroom then lay her down on the bed and pull a blanket over the both of us.

She turns, her lips parting slightly and snuggles into the pillow. God she is gorgeous. I turn to face her and just watch her sleep. I run my fingers down her face and over her lips making sure she is real, that I am not imagining her.

I must fall asleep eventually because when I wake it is after 12 the next day. Fuck! I sit up and rub my face. I look down and Ana is still asleep beside me. The sheet has come off her body and she is on full display. My eyes roam her body freely and Big Grey stands at attention immediately. I've never seen something, or somebody so perfect in my life, the soft light shining in from the ceiling to floor window hits every curve of her body, she looks like a goddess. All my subs were attractive and fit but Ana... Well she puts them all to shame. Ana is in a league of her own. She is what dreams are made of - and she is in my bed - naked.

She starts to stir, making the cutest little noises - soft moans and whimpers.

"Morning." I sweep the hair from her face.

She opens her eyes slowly and takes in her surroundings. "Good morning." she smiles shyly, making no attempt to cover herself up. Her confidence in her body only makes her sexier. If I hadn't of seen the evidence of her virginity on her sheet I would have swore she wasn't one. The way she moves her body, struts around naked without so much as a blush.

"How are you feeling?" I ask softly.

"Amazing." She sighs and stretches out. I watch the way her back arches and her stomach muscles tense as she does so. Without even thinking I reach out and stroke her stomach. She moans quietly then sits up.

"What time is it?" She asks sleepily.

"Just after lunch. Noon-ish." Her eyes widen.

"Really?" She looks surprised.

"Really." I laugh.

"Wow, I don't think I've slept through half of the day since I was a young teenager, no matter how late I went to bed."

"Are you hungry?" I ask. She bites her lip and nods her head. "There's a bathroom through there," I point towards the bathroom door, "feel free to take a shower or bath. I can go get breakfast sorted." She frowns.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I cup her chin and tilt my head to look into her eyes.

"You don't want to join me?" She asks quietly. "I just.. You know, I had such a good time last night... And I thought... It's fine." I can tell by her expression and tone of voice she thinks by me suggesting she showers alone that I am trying to create distance, that I regret last night and am just being polite. I search for the right words to speak. I don't know what I'm doing here. I am just as lost as she is feeling. Her eyes drop and my heart stops. What the fuck is going on? I will not hurt her. I can't, she's under my skin already... But can I drag her in to my life? My thoughts are interrupted by her loud sigh. She stands.

"I should go." No! I don't want her to leave.

I grab her hand, stopping her in her tracks. I stand in front of her and cup her face. "Stay." I whisper. "Please stay." I run my nose down hers then press my lips to hers lightly. Her lips feel as good as they did last night. She slips her tongue into my mouth and I groan. I know in this moment that she owns me. I will never be the same man again. I am in serious shit. I close my eyes tightly, kissing her with such passion, passion I never knew I was capable of giving, or feeling. I'm falling - deep.

Our breathing is rough and loud. When we finally break for air, her chest is heaving and her eyes are shut dreamily. "I need to check in with the office..." I give her a quick butterfly kiss, "go get the shower started. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay." She pants and reaches up to kiss me again. I stand and watch as she saunters into my bathroom. I grab a pair of sweatpants and head out to the great room to grab my phone.

"Wassup Bro." Elliot greets me. He is sitting at the breakfast bar with the sports section of the paper in his hands and a coffee next to him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I groan. Just what I need.

"Just got in,". He smirks.

"And just leaving." I bite back.

"Not until you explain those." He grins, pointing at Ana's panties lying on the carpet by the sofa along with my shirt, jeans and boxers.

"What I do in my home is none of your fucking business Elliot." I hiss.

"Bro, I'm just surprised a piece of pussy actually managed to bust your balls for once. She must have been something."

I fist my hands and breathe deeply. "Don't ever refer to Ana like that again." I growl.

His spits out his coffee and coughs, his eyes widening.

"Dude, what the fuck? Ana... as in Anastasia Steele? Are you shitting me... Are those hers..." His eyes widen and hone in on them. I walk over and grab her panties, shoving them in my sweatpants pocket.

"Nice." He nods.

"Get out of my house." I point at the door.

"She's still here isn't she?" He laughs and on cue my bedroom door opens. She walks out with a tiny towel wrapped around her body. She stops when she sees Elliot and her cheeks turn pink. She looks so fucking sexy. I look at Elliot, narrowing my eyes at him, warning him not to make any smart remarks then walk over to her.

"Sorry." She mouthes and looks embarrassed.

"Is everything okay?" I stand in front of her, blocking her from Elliot.

"I can't figure out your shower." She shrugs. "I have water streaming and jets squirting but its all cold water."

"Give me 10 seconds. I'm just booting my brother out then I'll be there to heat you up." I smirk. She blushes again and bites her lip. "Don't bite your lip." I whisper and tug it out from her teeth. I lean down and kiss her quickly, softly. She sighs contentedly and turns back to the bathroom. The towel is barely covering her ass. Surely I've got larger towels than that?

"Out. Now." I turn back to Elliot.

"This is huge Chris...you know how huge this is right?" He stares at me wide eyed. I glare back at him saying nothing. "Bro, you are living every breathing males wet dream."

I grab my car keys from the small table where I left them and biff them forcefully at his head.

"Okay, okay.. I'm going." He holds his hands up in the air and rises from his ducking position. "But I'm taking your car." He laughs and bolts to the elevator before I can stop him - holding the keys to my R8.

I sit down on one of the stools and run my hands through my hair. Elliot's words are repeating over and over in my head, getting louder and louder. _Every_ _breathing males wet dream. Every males wet dream. Wet dream. Wet dream_... I bang my fist on the counter. What the fuck am I doing? I stand up and grab our things from the floor. I take them into my bedroom an dump them on the bed, a handful of condoms falling out of my jeans. I grab one and head to the bathroom.

_Every breathing males wet dream. Every males wet dream..._

I shake the thoughts from my head. I see her standing in the shower, the towel still wrapped around her fiddling with all the levers.

I drop my sweats and walk in behind her. I reach in front of her and flick the hot water on. She turns and looks at me smiling.

"That easy huh..." I silence her by kissing her. I grab her face and kiss her even more passionately than before - if that were possible.

She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me back. She is moaning and pressing herself against me. Ripping the towel from her I sheath myself with the condom and grab her thighs, pulling her legs up to my waist. She groans, as I push her hard against the wall - sliding into her hot, wet core.

"Oooohhhh fuck." She trembles, her fingers tugging on my hair.

"You okay baby, not too sore?" She shakes her head, breathing hard as I pull out then push back in.

"I'm good." She squeaks. "Oh. My. God." I rest one hand against the wall and wrap the other around her back then let go, fucking her hard. She gasps with each thrust. "Oh god, yeah... Ahh." Her face drops to look at my torso, and she watches in fascination as I withdraw then glide back into her slowly. A hand drops between us and her fingers dance over my flexing abdominal muscles. I know she's liking what she sees because her teeth are clamping down on that fucking lip again.

"You...are...mine." I growl thrusting hard. Kissing her face, throat, ear.

"Yes...yes... Yours.." She pants, her face rising "Yours." My mouth attaches to hers again, remaining there until we are both yelling out our releases.

I hold her in the shower, her back resting against the wall.

"I don't think I'll ever get my fill of you." I mutter. "What are you doing to me?" I kiss her softly.

"I don't know." She replies, her voice low and laced with satisfaction. "But I feel the same." She tightens her hold on my neck.

We stay like this for some time before washing. When we are done we both dress. Me in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white t-shirt, her in the sexiest fucking baby blue bra and panties I've ever seen, a pair of skinny jeans and another blouse that's quite sheer, the outline of her bra slightly visible. She lets her hair down then takes her toothbrush into my bathroom. I follow her in and we brush our teeth in comfortable silence. She leans up on her tip toes when she is done and kisses me chastely. "Minty fresh." She smiles.

I shake my head, chuckling at her. "Come, let me feed you." I take her hand and lead her into the kitchen. She sits at the breakfast bar while I rummage through the pantry and refrigerator.

"You can't cook can you?" She giggles.

"Not a thing." I admit and slam the fridge door shut. "My housekeeper is back this afternoon sometime. Until then..."

"Until then, I will look after you." She smirks and slides off the stool. Her words hit me hard. _Look after me_?

"What do you usually like to eat?" She asks.

"I'm not fussy." I shrug still thinking about her looking after me. I want to look after her. I am about to suggest taking her out, but then remember how public her life is. I don't want to put her through the hassle of dealing with the paparazzi just for the sake of eating.

"Well considering its after lunch, how about a grilled chicken sandwich?" She pokes her head out from the fridge.

"Sounds good to me." I help her find everything she needs. She sneaks in little kisses and even gropes my ass when I reach up to grab the pan for her.

"If you keep that up we won't be eating anytime soon." I smirk at her. She grins back. I sit down while she puts the chicken on the grill plate and check my phone.

"Fucking hell." I choke when I see 56 missed calls on my screen.

I dial Ros.

"Where the hell are you?" She yells down the phone when she answers.

"Taking a sick day. Why, what's the problem?"

I look at Ana looking at me as Ros rambles on about the Stewart deal.

"Tell the fucker to shove it. I don't take threat tactics lightly."

"Whatever Boss." She laughs. "So I seen this mornings paper... Does she have anything to do with you taking a sick day?"

"See you tomorrow Ros." I snap and hang up.

"Everything okay?" Ana asks when I slide my phone away from me.

"They'll survive without me for a day." I frown. "I've never had a day off before." I mutter.

"Really?" Her eyes widen. I nod and look her over. Only for you Ana I think to myself. "Well, a first for us both then." She giggles.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, feeling like a prick for being rough with her this morning.

"Exhilarated, free, normal, alive." She grins, and it's infectious. "You were right." She mumbles quietly, her cheeks blushing.

I stand up and walk around to her. "About what?" I brush her hair to one side and kiss her exposed neck.

"We are amazing together." She whispers. "I didn't know... Never imagined it would feel like... that."

"Like what?" I ask, my lips moving against her skin.

"Like...heaven." She sighs. She puts the utensil she was holding down and turns around. "Stay with me tonight?" She breathes, my fingers dancing over her silky neck.

"Whatever you want, baby." I kiss her cheek, the corner of her mouth, the tip of her nose. She takes a shuddering breath.

A phone starts ringing. It must be hers because I don't recognise the ring tone.

"Shit, Kate." She runs over to her bag and feels around for her phone. When she can't find it she tips her bag upside down and FUCK ME, I've never seen so much shit in a bag before. Papers, scripts, make up, deodorant, tampons, pens, 3 different perfumes, keys, a bottle of water... The list goes on. She finds her phone and answers it while packing up her stuff.

I can hear Kate from here as Ana turns it to speaker.

"Where the fuck are you?" She screeches.

"God, settle down. I'm fine." Ana rolls her eyes, a hint of a grin twitching at her mouth.

"I have been ringing you all morning! Sawyer won't tell me shit and Jose is MIA."

"Try Hannah. I seen them getting cosy last night." Ana huffs, obviously not happy about it.

"That doesn't explain where you are? Jesus Ana. You never stay out, especially without security. Are you crazy?"

Ana heads back to the kitchen. She places her phone on the bench calmly and turns the chicken.

"Kate, stop being such a mother hen. I'm not crazy, I'm perfectly fine. I'll be back tonight."

"You know there is a picture in the paper of you walking to a car with Christian Grey at the party. What happened to him? Damn he's a fine piece of ass."

Ana's hand covers her mouth to silence her gasp. My eyes widen at Kate's outburst.

"Kate!" Ana growls.

"What? It's true. You realise he's been on the list of Americas top 10 eligible bachelors for 5 years. The bastard is rich as fuck and sexy as hell. My phones been ringing hot all morning for interviews and comments. Oh. My. God! Are you with him?" She gasps, a lightbulb flicking on through her hangover haze.

"You know for my publicist you really are clueless sometimes. Like I said, we'll be home tonight, you can talk to us then and let me know how you think I should deal with this."

"Did he hear me?" She whispers.

"Kate, I'll see you..."

"Ahhhhh! Oh my god, did you?... You know...do it.." She gasps.

"Goodbye Kate." She snaps and hangs up.

She rests her elbows on the bench and buries her head in her hands.

I walk around behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

"What the hell are you apologising for?" I turn her around.

"I... I come with a lot of add ons." She sighs.

"I happen to like add ons." I murmur. She looks up at me with what I think is confusion and I am reminded of her innocence. If I am going to see where this goes I need to be honest with her.

I can't think about that right now. If she knew what I really am she would run in the opposite direction. I'm not ready to let her go just yet.

"They look delicious." I slide on to one of the stools and watch as she drizzles cranberry sauce over the chicken.

"Thanks, hopefully they taste as good as they look." She puts a finger into her mouth and sucks on a drop of sauce. She pulls it out with a pop and my cock twitches in appreciation.

She pushes a plate over to me then brings hers around the bar and takes a seat beside me.

She picks at a piece of the toasted bread and pops it in her mouth. "What is your favourite colour?" She asks.

I put my sandwich down and look into her eyes. "Blue." I mouth.

"Mines purple, but it changes every second day," she giggles. "Favourite food?"

"Pasta." I shrug. "Yours?"

"I don't have a favourite, I'll eat anything. But if you're trying to butter me up, chocolate truffles - Belgium." She takes a tiny bite of her sandwich.

"Favourite music?" She mumbles."

"Are we getting to know each other here?" I laugh. She nods chewing slowly. "I don't have any favourites. You?"

"Me neither. Movie?"

"That's easy. 'A beautiful lie." I wink, and she giggles.

We finish eating, knowing a lot more about each other than when we started.

"We need to talk about what I'm going to release to the press... You know, after the photos they got of us last night." She pushes her plate away. Her mood dropping considerably.

"What do you want to tell them?" I ask.

She sighs and turns on her stool towards me. "Nothing." She whispers. "But i'm not stupid. The press are relentless Christian, they will hound me until they have something they can print, and until I give them that they'll make shit up." I chuckle at her language.

"I'm not ready to give you up." I respond, surprising myself. She smiles widely and slips off her stool to stand between my legs, her fingers dig into my jeans, massaging my thighs.

"Me either."

"I can handle the press Ana," I place my hands on her hips and push her blouse up - I need to feel her skin.

"I guess we can wait and see what Kate suggests. I hope you are ready for her." She rolls her eyes. I inhale and flex my fingers.

She reaches up on her tip toes and grabs my face. "Every time I roll my eyes, you play with your hands. One day, I hope to do it and have you play out the dirty thoughts in your head rather than suppress them." She whispers in my ear and I gasp in shock.

"Baby, you have no idea..." She is focused on my lips as I talk.

"I love it when you call me baby...Is it weird that I am completely obsessed with your mouth." She murmurs randomly. I chuckle, licking my bottom lip unintentionally. Then she jumps me, grabbing my hair and kissing me with such force that I hold the counter for a second so that we don't topple. When I feel like I have my balance I put my hands under her blouse again, caressing her back and playing with her bra while she controls our kiss. Fuck she can kiss. Her tongue swirls around mine, then pulls away lapping the top of my lip before diving back in. Her movements are alluring, erotic even.

I am about to lift her blouse off when I hear the elevator ping. "Baby, someone's here." She pulls away fast and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Don't stop on my account." Elliot laughs.

"Fuck up Lelly." I growl. "Is my car in one piece?" I cringe waiting to hear his reply.

" I've been driving longer than you... Your precious car is fine." He huffs. "You know your ugly mug is plastered all over the paper?"

"I'm fully aware of the pictures they got last night Elliot." I scowl, unhappy that he's talking about a subject that seems to dampen Ana's mood.

"How's Kate?" Ana changes the subject. Her voice sounding rather smug.

"God that woman is a firecracker." Elliot shakes his head. "I was hoping to see her tonight but she has a date with her boss." He smirks but looks disappointed. So does Ana. She looks at me then back to Elliot.

"Christian is coming over tonight, why don't you come with us. I usually don't let Kate bring people over... But because your Christians brother..."

"Don't let that stop you." I scoff. She looks at me and narrows her eyes, then puts her mouth to my ear and whispers quietly.

"It'll distract Kate and leave me free to obsess with your mouth in peace." She kisses my ear and I close my eyes, breathing in her scent.

"It's fine Elliot. Just know that if you violate the NDA, Christians brother or not, I will kick your ass." She smirks and I burst into laughter.

"Wouldn't want that." Elliot chuckles. "You two are a match made in heaven." He shakes his head and walks off to the games room. Minutes later I hear the Xbox roar into life.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited him?" Ana turns back to me.

"Not at all, not if it means I get you to myself...to show you exactly what this mouth can do..." She shudders.

"And what's that?" She breathes, nuzzling my neck.

"Bro, where's Black Ops?" Elliot yells out.

"Hold that thought." I kiss her quickly and slide off the stool and head to Elliot to shut him up.

* * *

**APOV**

He heads into the room that Elliot disappeared to. I decide to clear up our lunch dishes. I am rinsing our plates when the elevator pings again and a man and a woman step out.

The woman drops her bag and gasps - Loudly. Her hand flys to her chest as she stares at me. This is not unusual when people see me. I'm used to it now.

"Hi." I murmur and hold my hand up, gesturing hello.

She grabs the mans arm without taking her eyes off me. "Is that..." She gulps.

"Anastasia." I walk forward and hold my hand out for her to shake. She's too shocked to take it.

"Oh. My. God." She squeaks, a high pitched squeak, one that would suggest she was lacking oxygen. I try not to laugh, I don't want to offend her.

"Taylor." The man holds his hand out for me to shake. "Mr Greys head of security. This lady here is Gail, his housekeeper and a huge fan of yours." He half smiles. I think he's trying to apologise for her reaction.

Gail takes a deep breath. "Sorry." She breathes.

"It's fine." I giggle. "I get worse. It's a pleasure to meet you both." I smile.

"Jesus Christ Gail are you okay?" Christian strolls up behind me.

"Star struck." Taylor laughs. Christian frowns but lets it go.

"Baby, meet Taylor and Gail, my life would fall apart without them."

"We introduced ourselves." I smile. Gail is still silent. I bite my lip still trying to stifle my amusement.

She coughs and clutches her chest. "Excuse me, where are my manners? Can I get you a drink? Something to eat?"

"We've just eaten, but thank you." I nod.

"We are heading out for the night." Christian tells them. Gail's eyes look like they are about to pop out of her head.

"Will you be in for dinner Sir?" Gail asks quietly.

"What do you want to do?" Christian asks, his hand grabbing mine and lifting it to his lips.

"Pizza and wine?" I suggest. He grins.

"No we won't Gail. Take the night off, both of you." Taylor and Gail both look like they have just witnessed something unimaginable.

"We should go." He says.

"There are a fair few paps out front Sir, how do you want to handle that?" Taylor interjects. Christian runs his hand through his hair and mumbles something that ends in 'fuckers'. I giggle, but stop when everyone looks at me.

"There's no way around them, just through them." I mutter shrugging my shoulders and looking into his eyes.

He raises an eyebrow. "Give them something to write about?" He smirks.

"Why not?" I mouth at him. The sexual energy buzzing between us.

Forgetting Taylor and Gail are right in front of us he cups my face. "Are you sure?" I nod, lost in his eyes. He leans in and kisses me gently.

Gail gasps loudly. I open my eyes and see Taylor holding his hand over Gail's mouth, her eyes as wide as saucers. I pull away self-consciously making Christian frown. "The sooner we get out of here the better." He murmurs frustratedly.

"I don't think my place is going to be any better." I whisper. "But you are right, we should go, I need to face the wrath of Kate."

"Let me grab a bag, I have an early meeting tomorrow." He swipes my lip with his thumb and pulls me to his room. I smile politely at Taylor and Gail then let him drag me.

"Am I the only one who didn't know who you were before last night?" He asks rhetorically when he shuts his bedroom door, locking it.

"You didn't know who I was?" I ask amused.

"No." He shrugs, "not until I did a check on you after I seen you at my club. I'm ah... not much of a movie enthusiast."

"I don't know whether to be offended or impressed." I laugh.

"I'll take impressed." He grins lopsidedly.

I lie on the bed and watch as he packs a bag. When he's done he drops the bag by the bed and slides on beside me. The sheets still a mess from last nights sleep.

We lie and look at each other, neither of us saying a word.

"Penny for your thoughts." Christian finally breaks the silence, tucking my hair behind my ear. I lean in to his touch.

"I'll remember last night forever." I reply quietly. He inhales deeply, and takes my hand in his, entwining our fingers.

"So will I." He brings our hands to his mouth and kisses my knuckles.

His lips on my hand sparks that warm tingly feeling I get when he kisses me. My whole body now craving him.

"Your eyes turn a fraction darker and you blink more when you are turned on." He smirks.

"Is it that obvious?" I giggle.

"It is when your pressing your thighs together and your cheeks turn pink." He chuckles. My cheeks blush further and I look up at the ceiling. "Hey," he says softly, turning my face back to his. "I've never seen anything prettier in my life, than your blush." He strokes my cheek then moves in slowly for a kiss. It is slow and dreamy, just two people connecting. I dissolve into a pool of mush, feeling weightless and dizzy. His hand roams my body, and my hand his. My fingers creep underneath his tshirt and trace the lines of his abdominal muscles.

"Touch me." He pants. I grin and lower my hand to his crotch but he grabs my wrist and shakes his head and moves it up to his chest so that it is hovering just above his skin. "Touch me." He swallows. I scan his eyes and nod. He lets go of my wrists and continues our kiss. Very slowly I let my fingers touch his chest, just the tips. He groans and kisses me harder. I press my palm into him so that my whole hand is splayed out over his heart.

I open my eyes and his eyes are shut tightly. "Fuck." He moans and crawls on top of me. I flex my fingers slightly. He kneels above me and rips his shirt over his head then lowers himself over me again.

"Again." He breathes. I place both of my hands on his bare chest and stroke his skin with my fingers. A strangled groan escapes his throat. His head drops and his breathing accelerates. "Ana,". He chokes.

I don't quite know what to say so I say nothing. I continue to caress his skin while kissing and sucking his neck. He shifts his weight to one arm and drops to his elbow, his hips pressing into mine. He looks up at me, his eyes are dark and smokey.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispers. I stroke his jaw.

"The same thing you're doing to me."

* * *

**CPOV**

"Are you sore?" I choke, my breath stuck in my throat. She touched my chest, I asked her to touch my chest. The significance of this moment is not lost on me. The most confusing part is that I liked it. I want her to touch me again, and again and again. She has no idea of the enormity of what I just had her do.

She shakes her head no, but there is hesitation in her eyes. Shes sore. I won't hurt her. I refuse to hurt her but I want to be close to her.

I sit back on my feet and look at her. "Take your jeans off." I swallow the air in my throat and watch as she unbuttons her jeans then lifts her backside to wiggle them down. When they are at her knees I grab the hems and pull them off, never breaking the intense contact of our eyes.

Her mouth is open, looking expectantly for her next instruction but I am speechless. She has the same desire fuelled look in her eyes that I know she can see in mine. Only it's not just desire is it? It's lust, need, possession, obsession even. My head is spinning try desperately to process all of these thoughts.

She must tire of waiting because she crawls onto my lap and curls up, her head resting on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her tiny waist and pull her tight against me. "I feel it too." She whispers, sincerity oozing through her voice. Her voice pulls me from the black hole that had been vacuuming my minds thoughts.

I'd lost myself in those blue eyes once again. "Are you okay?" She asks concerned.

"You really are stunning." I smile lopsidedly. "You take my breath away Anastasia. I don't know how to...handle that. I'm not normally..."

"Kiss me." She interrupts, abruptly - so I do. Dropping us both to the mattress I scramble over her tiny body, my mouth firmly attached to hers. I drag my tongue along her bottom lip and she moans, her legs wrapping around my hips as she tries to rub herself on me.

"Spread your legs, baby." My unrecognisable husky voice murmurs into her ear. Her ankles unhook and she drops her legs, spreading them for me as I asked.

I shuffle back lying on my front, my elbows holding me up between her thighs as I get up close and personal with the tiny scrap of lace covering her sex.

I can hear her sharp intakes of breath as she waits anxiously for my touch. I blow lightly, a soft, steady stream of air and she clutches the sheet beneath her, her fingers flexing when I stop. "I know you're wet for me." I hum along the edge of the lace.

"Mmmm." She rolls her hips.

"I like you wet for me, baby." I run my finger down the edge of her panties, eliciting an arousing purr. Her hips bucks upwards and her fingers weave through my hair tugging for dear life - and I've barely touched her.

"Please touch me." She rolls her hips again. I smile on her thigh and run my finger down the other side, along the edge of the lace as before, only this time I slip my finger beneath the fabric and pull it away from her wet core. Her legs tremble, her lungs cease and I pull my finger out, letting the elastic snap back, biting her skin on impact.

"Ohhh." She writhes. I peek up at her through my lashes. Her eyes are closed, a slight smile painted on her face and her blouse is off. When the fuck did she take that off?

Hooking my fingers into the baby blue lace I tug her panties down, nudging her thigh for her to raise her backside. She pushes up on her feet giving just enough room to slip the lace from her.

Fuck, she's damn near panting and I've barely started. She's so affected by me - the thought is arousing. I gaze down at her sex and take a big breath. She is just so fucking perfect. She's wrecked me. I'll never see another woman who'll come close to her again. She's is one in a trillion. Even her fucking perfect pussy looks like it should be on the cover of penthouse. The thought makes me crazy.

Her grip on my hair softens and she begins massaging my skull with the tips of her fingers. I drop my head to her belly and moan. Fuck that feels good.

"Hey." She giggles, grabbing my hair again and tugging my head up. "It wasn't an invitation for you to stop and get comfy." She raises an eyebrow and wiggles her hips suggestively.

I shake my head with amusement. She licks her perfect lips and pushes my head down. She certainly has no problems taking control. I don't know how I feel about that. I'll run with it for now.

"Tell me what you want." I rub circles around her inner thighs with my thumbs, applying more pressure when I brush past her core.

"Kiss me." She hums, "here." She lowers her hand to her sex and drags a perfectly manicured fingernail through her folds.

I gulp. Well if that wasn't the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen. "Do that again." I bark softly.

She runs her hand down her stomach, intensifying the anticipation before sliding a finger through her slickness again. "Jesus Christ." I growl, lowering my eager mouth to her. I flatten my tongue then lick from back to front, stopping at her clit and giving it a small flick. Her hips buck and she lets out a moan that has all my hair standing on end. We were so consumed in each other last night I wasn't coherent enough to appreciate all her movements and noises.

"That feels so goooood." She slurs. I swirl my tongue around, spreading her arousal then gently sucking on her flesh. "Ohhhh fuck." A jagged hiss escapes through her teeth and I can feel her muscles clench. I insert a finger into her hot centre and she clamps herself around it.

"Relax baby, just feel it." I place my hand on her stomach and hold her in place. She's wiggling and grinding like fucking crazy. I withdraw my finger and slide it in again with another finger, twisting and curling them both inside of her.

"I'm gonna... Ohhhhhh." She gasps and her legs tense.

"Hold it." I growl. Gliding my fingers out and rubbing them over her folds before shoving them back in with force.

"I... I can't." She trembles, her legs shaking from trying to control it.

"Yes you can, and you will." I continue pumping her relentlessly.

"Fuck... Please." She screams, her breathing reaching panting status.

"Uh uh." I shake my head, enjoying watching her exercising what self control she has. "I want to taste you again first, baby." I lower my head and explore her with my mouth. Fuck she tastes divine.

"So sweet." I moan. Her knuckles are white and bloodless, gripping the sheet with all the strength she has.

"Please." She cries, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Soon, just let me..." I slide my tongue into her centre and fuck me. She moans so fucking loud and starts contracting around my tongue, my mouth greedily lapping up her climax. She's rocking and bucking, gasping and moaning. It rolls on and on. I look up at her, her face a picture of pure bliss. I watch her eyes flutter open, letting me see undiluted lust in her glazed eyes.

"You came." I smirk, trailing kisses up and down her thigh. "Naughty girl."

"I think I just left my body for a minute. That was out of this world." She pants, her chest heaving.

I crawl up over her until my face is above hers then lower my lips, brushing them against hers. She opens her mouth and invites me in. Our tongues sweep and swirl around each other. She moans into my mouth and pushes my jeans and boxers down with her feet.

"Ana." I groan, well aware that all the condoms are in my overnight bag.

"I need you so much." She grabs my face and pulls my mouth back to hers, biting and nibbling my lip. She rolls her hips, her sex brushing over my significant erection.

"Fuck." I hiss, shivering from the skin to skin contact. I snake an arm around her back and roll us over so that I can reach my bag which I placed beside the bed. I drop my hand and fumble with the zip then feel around.

She takes her bra off letting it drop beside her and starts rocking - her hands behind her resting on my thighs. "That is so fucking sexy." I growl, watching her stomach undulate with every rock. Her soaking pussy is getting dangerously close to my cock so I speed up the hunt. After an age I find a foil packet and tear the top off with my teeth then hand it to her.

She grins down at me salaciously, then bites that damn lip in concentration as she grabs my cock and pinches the top of the condom before taking her sweet time rolling it down.

"I can't wait to feel you inside me again." She looks up shyly, embarrassed by her words.

"Jump on baby." I smirk and grab her hand, pulling her up enough so that she can position herself above me. When she's in position she takes my other hand, entwining our fingers then sinks down on to me.

"Oh fuck." I tighten my hold on her hands and puff out a breath.

Her head rolls back on a gasp, her hands gripping mine harder to hold herself upright. She remains still for what seems like forever before she raises her knees and rises off me slowly, achingly slowly.

"You feel fucking amazing." I groan as she slides back down. Fuck she sure knows what she likes for someone so inexperienced. I can't even imagine what she'll be like once she really gets a feel for it. I can't get over her confidence in herself. I'm guessing in her profession you'd need to be confident and at ease with yourself.

_'Every breathing males wet dream.'_

Elliot's words come back to haunt me. Images of fucking little twerps wanking off over her sex scenes, her bikini photo shoots which I came across on the Internet, the scenes where she's strolling around in her underwear. Fuck!

I open my eyes and am met with her fierce blues. "I don't think I'll ever tire of this." She whimpers, rolling her hips again, a little more forcefully this time. I release her hands and grab her back, rolling us back over so that she is beneath me. I need control.

"Please go slow." She mutters, stroking my stomach with her fingers, and I remember she was a little sore before. I was only going to pleasure her with my mouth. _Fucking prick_!

"I'd never hurt you." I drop my head beside hers and move out agonisingly slow then glide back in again even slower. I continue this sensual torture until we are both trembling. Our mouthes find each other like magnets and moan against each other as we ride out our perfect releases. Our bodies are drenched in sweat and sex, our lungs struggling to cope despite our slow tempo. I continue rocking into her slowly, circling my hips and riding out her clenches.

My head drops to hers, kissing her damp forehead and it dawns on me. We've just made love. That wasn't sex, that was slow, amazing, perfect love-making.

Fuck!


	6. Take Six - Merging Diaries

**A/N: Just wanted to clear a few things up before this chapter. I've had a lot of people asking about whether or not this is a cheating story. In my eyes it's not - they will never cheat on each other, other than Ana having to share a few onscreen kisses. So unless you feel that that is cheating, then the answer is no. Off screen there will be no romps other than with each other.**

**Next Elena - yes she will be in this story and I can't wait! ). Ana isn't the same Ana from FSOG, she's a freaking movie star who's confident in herself. Elena will shit herself! - as will all the other females and males in Christians life :)**

**Thank you for all your amazing messages, reviews and follows. Xoxo **

**Okay on to the chapter.**

**ps. A pic of Ana's lingerie at the end of this chapter is on my Facebook page :)**

* * *

**Take Six - Merging Diaries**

_Fearless on my breath._

_Gentle impulsion,_

_Shakes me, makes me lighter,_

_Fearless on my breath._

Soundtrack: Massive Attack - Teardrop

**APOV**

"I feel like we are about to do the walk of shame." I chew my lip nervously.

He turns and looks at me curiously. I try not to laugh. I know he wants to tell me off but won't because he doesn't know me well enough to gauge what my reaction will be. I watch fascinated as his expressions change while he debates internally.

"Why do you say 'shame'?" He frowns.

"Because I'm sure Kate heard me screaming across the road." I shrug, "it's a little embarrassing."

His expression changes from confusion to understanding immediately.

"I like you screaming." He smirks. I nudge his shoulder as we stand stood at the bedroom door.

"Maybe you should gag me when you have a houseful of people." I giggle jokingly.

He freezes, literally. Frozen to the spot. He blows out a breath and slowly turns to me, scanning my face. What's all that about? "Or maybe I could just tell them all to fuck off." He says deadpan.

"Okay." I reply, a little surprised at his reaction. "You don't like gags I'm assuming." I mutter.

"Do you?" He asks, not looking me in the eye.

"Can't say I've tried one." I sigh, not enjoying the direction of his mood. I raise my hands and place them flat on his chest, tugging at the fabric of his shirt. He flinches but relaxes after a beat. "Christian, I think I'd let you do just about anything to me at this point in time, especially if it meant I was seeing stars again." I say softly.

He looks deep into eyes but says nothing, just nods and bends his knees slightly so he's level with me, then holds the back of my neck and presses his lips to mine. I moan into his warm mouth which only spurs him on. He lowers a hand to my ass and grabs it forcefully, pushing me into his hips. "You ready for our walk of shame?" He pulls away grinning, like he's proud of the screams he drew from me.

I nod, returning his smile and take his hand, weaving our fingers together. He unlocks his bedroom door and walks us out. Gail and Elliot who were huddled over the breakfast bar talking jerk up, acting like they weren't just talking about us. I blush red and let Christian walk in front of me. He's not having a bar of it, yanking me towards him and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. His touch gives me confidence.

Elliot looks at me smugly and I bite instinctively. "Don't give up your day job." I narrow my eyes as his widen at my comment.

"What ever do you mean?" He feigns innocence.

"It means you're a shit actor." I smile and he laughs, knowing full well that they were busted and he was not previously reading the upside down paper.

"We can't all be Oscar nominees." He rolls his eyes. Slapping the bench as he stands ready to go.

"You're nominated for an Oscar?" Christian asks quietly, surprised at hearing it.

"Predicted to be... There's a big difference." I shrug and look at Gail who is still trying to act normal.

"What for?" He asks.

"A beautiful lie. It's no biggie. I won't get a nomination." He shakes his head trying to process the information. I'm beginning to think he really didn't know who I was. "Teen choice award maybe. I could do with a new surfboard." I giggle.

He walks me to the breakfast bar and pulls out a stool for me. "How do you want to do this?" He asks, changing the subject to the paparazzi hanging around both of our apartment buildings.

"I'm thinking we get a flying fox installed from your apartment to mine." I grin, earning myself a grin back from him. That's better. He has the most glorious smile.

"We could take one of my SUVs, they are tinted out. They'll know it's us but won't be able to see anything." He rests his hands on the counter either side of me, his face inappropriately close for company - he doesn't seem to care so neither will I.

"Sounds like a plan." I mouth, our close proximity doing things to me.

I feel hot and flushed. My face tingling from his scorching gaze.

"Taylor." He yells, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Sir,". Taylor's voice floats through the room.

"We'll take the SUV." Christian instructs.

"I'll secure the vehicle and have it ready." He replies.

Christian leans in closer, his scent overwhelming my senses.

"I want to kiss you." I breathe, for his ears only.

"I want to undress you." He whispers back. His eyes dropping to my heavy chest. My mouth opens instinctively, aiding my lungs with my laboured breaths. This man will make me pass out one day!

"I want to fuck you." I mouth, wanting the last say. He inhales sharply and chews his lip. Shocked at my brazenness.

"Later baby." He smirks and plants a soft kiss at the side of my mouth.

I run my hands over his chest and up to his shoulders, earning collective, loud, undeniably shocked gasps from Elliot and Gail. I frown, having an audience is fine when I'm working, I'm not sure if I like it when I'm not. I know Christian didn't like his chest being touched, but was it really that big of a deal? I'm confused. It must show on my face because Christian strokes my cheek gently before taking chin between his fingers and tilting my head up.

"Ignore them." He whispers. My opportunity to ask questions is hampered by Taylor's entrance announcing the car is ready and the carpark free of camera happy vultures.

"Come." Christian encourages, taking my hand and aiding my balance as I slip off the stool and onto my stilettos.

We all walk to the elevator in silence. Christians hand in mine, Elliot's eyes on us and Taylor carrying Christians bag expressionless.

Christian opens the front passenger door for me and helps me into the car before shutting the door then slides into the drivers seat while Elliot clambers into the back. The carpark of Escala is a little more private than the one at Seattle Heights. We are not visible from the street which means the paps don't know I'm leaving. I watch as Taylor jumps into Christians R8 and exits the garage smoothly. He is bombarded by flashing lights. Christian exits behind him. All the paps are turned towards the R8 and we manage to exit with hardly any flashes. They all wanted a Christian shot and honed in on the R8 thinking they had struck gold. This gives us a few moments to get across the road without being mobbed.

"Suckers." Elliot hoots eliciting a giggle from me.

"I thought we were going to give them something to write about?" I query.

Christian smirks proudly and pulls into the Seattle Heights garage. "We might, lets see how good these fuckers lens' are." He chuckles. I fumble through my bag looking for my security card for the barrier. During that time the press return.

I find the card and hand it to Christian who flicks the switch for his window, lowering it just enough to slide his arm out so he can swipe the card. The paparazzi swarm around the car desperately trying to get the money shot of Christian and I. Christian rests his hand on my thigh, rubbing gently as we wait the few seconds it takes for the barrier to open. The flashes go crazy through the glass, they are screaming questions so loudly and collectively that I can't make sense of anything that's being asked. The only constant words being; Ana, Grey and dating. Christian winks at me as I gaze at him driving through the carpark till he comes to the same spot he occupied last night.

He cuts the engine and turns in his seat towards me. "Okay?" He asks softly.

"Perfect." I reply smiling sweetly. I study his features. He didn't shave today and his stubble is shadowing his face. If Elliot wasn't in the car I'd run my tongue over it.

"Your blinking." He raises an eyebrow.

"For fucks sake Christian, everybody blinks." Elliot scoffs reminding us of his presence.

Christian lip curves with a wicked smile at our secret, I bite my lip and open my door preventing any further play. I think we have already given enough of a show. Christian exits swiftly after me, grabbing his bag and bolting to my side when the cameras start a frenzied onslaught. Elliot's hops out of the car causing an even bigger craze of photos.

"Looking forward to seeing how they explain this in the paper tomorrow." I groan, walking briskly to the elevator.

Christians expression is positively torn. I don't know how I'm reading his thoughts already, but it's blindingly obvious he's debating what to do. I think he's torn between leaving me be and having the press make their own assumptions, or letting them know that I'm here with him and not Elliot.

I'm uncertain of what I want myself. As much as I'd love to give the press something to talk about, I don't want to burden Christian with the paparazzi harassment that will surely follow. Jesus, I've known the man 24 hours, if that. I can see the headline now. 'Anastasia Steele - skank: hooks up with billionaire overnight.

"I can handle the press Ana." Christian says softly. "But on your terms okay?" I nod and give him a grateful smile. I need to talk to Kate first.

"Thank you." I mutter quietly. Oh fuck, he's giving me that dreamy look. The look that makes me stare at his mouth and clamp my thighs. Breathe Ana, breathe.

We stroll into the elevator and Christian presses the penthouse button. The panel beeps, requesting the input of the security code. I lean in front of him and push it in. When the code is accepted and the doors close I find him staring at me. My breath hitches at his intensity and my eyes flick to Elliot who is playing with his phone then back to Christian. Oh I want to kiss those lips. So I do, I reach up and give him a sneaky lingering press of the lips.

He looks down at me knowing, needy also and takes my hand in his. His eyes glance down at our hands and he entwines our fingers.

The elevator doors open to the penthouse foyer and we are met by Carter and a huge face splitting grin.

"Don't." I narrow my eyes and pull Christian past him. I open the doors and laugh. Oh shit! She is going to kill me. Kate is lying back on the sofa, with earphones in her ears, iPod on her chest and a face covered in bright green sludge sporting a pair of pink playboy pyjamas. Her eyes are closed thank goodness. I can salvage this. I turn and push them both back through to the foyer. Christians laughing, having already got a glance at her.

"Stay here." I order. Christian is still chuckling and Elliot looks confused. "Please." I sigh.

I barge back through the doors making Kate jump from the sofa.

She rips the earphones from her ears and places her hands on her hips, scanning me from head to toes.

"I knew it." She claps. "Was he good?" She wiggles her eyebrows looking utterly ridiculous with her Shrek face.

"Kate. I will tell you everything soon, but right now I need you to go and change out of your bunny pyjamas and wash that gunge off your face."

"No way missy. I want details, all the details." She hisses.

"Elliot's here." I grin smugly.

"What?" She screeches. "Ana!" She panics looking around the room.

"He's out in the foyer. Go get dressed while I get them drinks or something... Go!" I push her in the direction of her bedroom. She looks at me then bolts down the hallway. I don't think I've seen her run that fast- ever.

I puff out my breath blowing the hair from my face and walk to the door to let the boys in.

I open the door and motion for them to come in.

"Nice pad Steele." Elliot scans the room appreciatively.

"Thanks, can I get you both a drink?" I pad to the kitchen and open the fridge. I hold up a bottle of wine and get two nods.

I pour drinks, including one for Kate and hand them out, leaving Kate's on the counter. I take a seat next to Christian on the sofa. He's slouched back, his knees parted and his arm slung on the back of the sofa. His posture is positively inviting. He's chatting to Elliot about a dinner party tomorrow night, from the sound of it his sister is returning from overseas.

I study the stitching of his jeans, trailing my eyes up to his lap and back. My face heats thinking of what his body does to mine. My skin starts tingling, goosebumps riddling every inch of my body. Fuck I'm a horny mess. I down my drink in a few gulps and stand to get some more. I'm aware of Christians gaze on me as I do so. His words come crashing back to me.

'You are mine.' What did he mean by that? Does he want a serious relationship? Can I have a serious relationship? Fuck I'm only here for 6 months - then what? I down the drink I poured and pour myself another.

"What's wrong?" His sultry voice whispers in my ear from behind me. I inhale his musky scent and shiver.

"Nothing." I squeak, taking a sip of the wine.

He grabs my shoulders, massaging gently as he does and turns me to face him. "Do you want me to go?" He asks softly, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

What?!... "No!" I reply rather loudly. He exhales, his shoulders dropping with his breath and brushes his thumb across my lip.

"What's wrong?" He repeats, his voice firmer and more demanding.

"What did you mean when you said I was yours?... In the shower this afternoon?" I question, my eyes flitting up to his.

He closes his eyes and inhales. "It means that whatever this is, I don't want it to end." He answers genuinely, his eyes opening to reveal cautious, lost, smokey gray.

"I want to kiss you." I murmur quietly. His lip twitches and raises to a lopsided grin.

"I know..." He leans down and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Oh my god, Elliot, I didn't know you were here!" Kate lies from the hallway. I look up and giggle silently. She's gone from playboy bunny pyjamas and a green face to a low cut red pencil dress and a face fit for for the cover of vogue.

"Kate." Elliot pants, snapping her up in his arms and swinging her around. She squeals loudly then pulls his face to her and kisses him soundly. I turn back to my drink feeling like an intruder.

"I left my bag at your place." I mutter to Christian, remembering all of my clothes stuffed into the Louis Vuitton duffle bag.

"Then I have an excuse to get you back there." He grins before taking a mouthful of his wine. I roll my eyes - his darken in response.

After eyeing him I walk to my iPod dock on the mantel and turn it on. The sultry sound of massive attacks 'Teardrop' fills the room instantly. I kick my shoes off and drop onto the sofa.

"Right. We need to talk." Kate walks over in serious mode and takes a seat opposite me. Straight down to business then. "You too." She motions Christian over. He takes a seat next to me, his hand resting on my thigh - not going unnoticed by Kate. Her eyes twinkle knowingly and she winks at me.

"Keep it appropriate, Kate." I raise an eyebrow at her. I can tell she is itching for information on my introduction to womanhood.

"First things first. I've tentatively penciled in Letterman for next month, dependent on your shooting schedule... You have a cast photo shoot on Monday and the Victoria Secret celebrity breast cancer fundraising show next Friday." She mutters. Christian stiffens at the mention of Victorias secret. "Revlon would like to meet you... And I need to know how many tickets you want for the premiere of 'Deep'?"

I blow out a breath. "Okay, I'll let you know about the tickets. Yes to everything, but hold off on Revlon. I don't have the time to be taking on another contract Kate, I'd like to talk to Clare first." Clare is my agent back in LA.

"Thought so." She smiles. "Now for the good stuff." She rubs her hands together and then waves her finger between Christian and I. "Spill." She raises an eyebrow.

"Shut up Kate. What do you suggest?" I roll my eyes knowing damn well she doesn't need the minute details to get enough information for a statement.

"Well that depends. Will they be getting an opportunity for more photos in the future?" She purses her lips, steeples her hands - her elbows resting on her knees and drops her chin to the top of her fingers.

I look at Christian who is looking at me. He blinks and chews his bottom lip. Oh that mouth. "Yes." I blurt, and watch Christians eyes twinkle with satisfaction.

"Right,". She claps giddy with excitement. "Then can I suggest, purely to keep the press happy and hopefully away from you, that we release a statement saying you are old friends who are catching up while you are living here. You know if we release anything more than that, that the press are going to smoother you like fucking quicksand."

I want to say no, it's not okay, but I know she's right. I throw my head back to lean on the sofa top and look at the ceiling. Everyone is silent, waiting for my response. I push myself up and walk to the counter to grab my drink. I scan the room, everyone's eyes on me. I pause on Christian and try to gauge his thoughts. He's not giving anything away.

"Your safety is top priority. More press means more risk." He says seriously, his gaze never wavering from mine.

"Okay." I shake my head and place my glass back on the counter.

"Great, I'll get on it." Kate stands and strolls over to me, her expression is both sympathetic and curious.

"Not now Kate." I whisper when she goes to open her mouth. She screws up her face. "Pizza okay with you?" I ask.

"I'll get Carter to order it." She gives me a questioning look which makes me rolls my eyes then takes Elliot out of the room to organise dinner.

"Come here." Christian pats his lap. I take my drink and sit on his lap. "You

Don't look happy?" He takes a chunk of my hair and twirls it around his finger.

"An 'old friend' means I can't see you very often. The more we are seen together, the more suspicious they'll get. If they think they are being tricked they'll hassle me regardless." I turn in his lap to face him. "I want to see you again...and again...and again." I mutter quietly.

"Then you will." He strokes my jaw and leans his forehead on mine. "Victoria secret huh?" He brushes my bottom lip with his thumb.

"You should come." I kiss the top of his thumb, then draw it into my mouth with a suck. "It'll be a fun night. After the show they have a party and auction off all of the lingerie."

He purses his lip and frowns. "Okay. But you have to do something for me." He presses his lips to mine and sneaks in a sensual kiss.

"Name it." I breathe, carrying on the kiss.

"Come with me to my Moms fundraiser this Saturday?"

"Okay." I wrap my hands around his neck and deepen the kiss. "Oh wait." I pull away, but leave my hands around him. "I have a directors meeting in the morning, then Lex is arriving. What time is the fundraiser?"

"7pm. Who's Lex?" He nuzzles my throat planting little heated trails of kisses.

"My car." I grin widely.

"You called your car Lex?" He chuckles, raising his face.

"Sexy Lexy, to be exact. He's amazing." I giggle. "And very lonely back in LA so I'm having him delivered here."

"Oh so he's a male? I'd like to meet Mr Sex on wheels." He chuckles.

"If your lucky I'll let you ride him." I wink, causing him to laugh louder.

"I'm wasting my time releasing a friends statement aren't I?" I hear Kate when she reenters the room.

"I think so." Elliot scoffs. I'm too lost in the set of beautiful grays in front of me to reply.

"I want to kiss you." Christian whispers.

"I want to undress you." I smirk, remembering his words back at his apartment. A sly smile lifts his mouth and he licks his bottom lip.

"I'm **_going_** to fuck you." He narrows his eyes on my mouth and I tremble, becoming a quivering mess of hot, pulsing blood. His words gushing through my body like lava and pooling at my core.

"Dinner will be here soon." I choke on a jagged breath. I am aware of our audience and the state of my panties. I am also aware of the iron hard rod beneath my lap making the decision to remove myself from his lap a difficult one.

"Give me a minute." He whispers in my ear. I nod my understanding and turn away from him but remain on his lap.

"So how's Jose? Did you manage to track him down?" I ask Kate who is staring at me wide eyed and shocked.

"Uh, yeah. He'll be back tonight." She mumbles watching Christian lean forward and take a drink casually.

"I don't know why he bothered coming to see us. Every time he does we never see him anyway." I chat innocently. "You were home early last night." I comment, trying to pull her gaze away from Christian. For fucks sake! Anyone would think she'd never seen me with a guy before. She lives at the set with me, she sees me with Brodie on a daily basis. I know this is different, but I wish she'd pick her jaw up. Christian looks up and she finally flicks her eyes to me.

"Pardon?" She shakes her head.

"Never mind." I roll my eyes.

Christian places his hands on my hips and lifts us up, but holds me to his front, an arm snaked around my waist. "I want to show you something. We can eat outside." I inform him then lead us out to the huge garden balcony. I love this space. He looks around at the garden.

"Baby, this is amazing." His eyes scan the wooden rooftop - planter boxes, the lounger chairs scattered with cushions and the jacuzzi in the corner. "You like flowers?" He mutters his voice dropping.

"I like being outdoors. Although its not as easy as just going to a park for me. Carter found this for me when we were looking for apartments back in LA. He flew out the next day and secured it for me."

He grabs my hand and walks around, taking a closer look at everything. "You have a house back in LA?"

"I do. Right on the beach. It's my sanctuary. It's beautiful there." Pictures of my home flood my mind and a twinge of home sickness hits me. "At night I just lie on the grass and watch the waves. The place is ridiculously huge. Kate and I live in the main house and Carter and Sawyer behind us. It's private enough. The closest house is a few miles away so in a sense I have my own beach." I smile.

"You miss it." He caresses my face and wraps his arms around me. I melt into him.

"I really do." I stare out at the night sky. "I'll show you photos later."

"I'd like that." I hold his forearms and lean my head back. I'm so comfortable with him it's scary. Talking about my home only cements the fact that if anything, this will be a 6 month fling. I have a life in LA. I know I am setting myself up for heartbreak, but I can't seem to stop myself.

"I'm heading back there next weekend for the premiere of my new movie. Will you come with me?" I ask nervously.

"Okay." I feel his grin against my neck as he nuzzles under my ear.

I bite my lip trying to contain the smile that wants to take over my face. "Thank you." My heart flutters and I feel like a giddy teenager who's just secured a date to the prom.

"Pizzzzzza!" Kate sings, giggling onto the deck with Elliot behind her. Elliot's been lumped with all the pizza boxes while Kate carries wine in one hand and 4 glasses by their stems in her other. They place dinner on the table between the loungers. Kate starts pouring the wine while I open the pizza boxes and fold their lids under so everyone can help themselves.

Kate hands us all a glass then holds hers up, "To pizza, Seattle, and Ana's career which brought us here. Love you." Kate winks at me and clinks her glass against mine.

"Love you too Katie." I clink back and take a sip.

"Cheers." Elliot and Christian join the toast clinking glasses with both Kate and I.

I hone in on my pizza. Cheese and olives. It's all I ever eat when it comes to Pizza. Kate thinks I'm crazy but I love it.

"Oh. My..." I moan biting into the hot fatty goodness, savouring the tangy burst from the olives on my tongue.

Christian takes a seat, watching me - amused, I think. I wipe up the cheese dripping down my chin with a single finger and slide it into my mouth. Christian smacks his thigh a few times and I jump on willingly. I sit on him sideways my legs hanging over the side of the lounger.

"You make eating arousing." He smirks and watches as I chew slowly. I blush when I swallow and he chuckles then takes a bite of his own pizza. He's eating 'meat lovers', like any man would given the options of my olives, Kate's spinach and feta, and the two meat lovers.

I manage 3 slices before I slump back on him feeling full. "Had enough baby?"

"Mmm hmmm." I hum, completely relaxed. He passes me my drink and shifts so that he's sitting with his arm around my back and the other arm resting on my thighs.

"You look beat." He picks at the stitching of my jeans.

"I feel beat." I sit up straighter and drape an arm around his neck. We are completely oblivious to Kate and Elliot's presence and watchful eyes.

His arm rises and starts stroking mine. The action gets my blood pumping once again. A blazing burst of heat shooting to the junction of my thighs. "That feels nice." I purr closing my eyes.

"You feel nice." He replies softly. I open my eyes to see him staring at me longingly. I place my hand on his chest and play with the fabric. He closes his eyes for a moment then opens them again, with renewed passion. I let my fingers trail from his chest to his throat, up to his jaw then along to his mouth and down to his chin. Clutching his chin between my fingers I pull his face to mine. "I'm going to kiss you." I whisper brushing my lips over his.

My lips part slowly and mold to his, closing softly around his bottom lip and tugging as I pull away.

His hand moves up to the side of my face and cups it, before opening his mouth and mirroring my action. Oh my. The things he does to me is incredible. I think given some time i'd about orgasm from his kissing alone.

"You take my breath away." He exhales, his grip on my face tightening. His words ignite every nerve ending in my body. I moan softly and slip my tongue into his warm inviting mouth. He laps it up, matching every slow swipe and swirl. My hands weave into his hair and curl, gripping fiercely, while his drop to the hem of my blouse and tickle the skin above my jeans.

"Okay, Ana, I love you but I'm trying to eat here." Kate groans.

My fingers loosen their grip on his hair and drop to his shoulders. "Later." He nuzzles my nose and kisses me quickly.

I look up hesitantly as Kate gives me her 'what the fuck? look. "What?" I mouth, shrugging it off as nothing.

"Help me get some more drinks Ana." She demands - not asks.

I sigh in frustration and crawl off of Christians lap. I knew the mother hen speech was coming.

"Get it over with." I sit on one of the bar stools while she gulps down wine straight from the bottle. Banging it down she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Jesus Christ Ana, I damn near came in panties just watching you's! What the hell?" She screeches on a whisper, her stunned green eyes flitting quickly to the men outside. "And since when have I been allowed a man here?"

"He's Christians brother, I trust him. I thought you'd be thanking me?" I hiss back.

"Ana, that was a pretty intense kiss considering you only met him yesterday."

"And?... Coming from the woman who won't get off my back about having a whirlwind romance, that's pretty fucking rich don't you think."

"Okay this is coming out all wrong." She pinches the bridge of her nose and exhales. "Was it good?" She raises her head, a grin now plastering her face.

"Oh my god Kate..." I close my eyes and remember his hands on me. "It was amazing."

"Explains the soft porn out there." She laughs and nods towards the boys who are having a conversation of their own.

"Kate,... Wow! I feel like I'm floating. He's so...grrrr." I shiver causing Kate to giggle. "Every time he touches me I feel like I'm going to combust, and his mouth..."

"Okay," she holds her hands up, "I get the picture. Just be careful babe."

"We are." I gaze out at him talking to Elliot and he looks up, our eyes meeting.

"I meant emotionally Ana. But yes that too! A baby would be a fucking headache and a half."

"Speaking of which, can you organise a doctor to visit here? I want to arrange birth control but I don't want Sawyer or Carter knowing."

"Not a prob. You might want to ring Ray and inform him of your new 'friendship' before I have him ripping shit into me." She arches an eyebrow. Ray being my only parent, is fiercely protective of me, even more so being his only child and being in the spotlight.

"I'll ring him tomorrow during lunch." I placate her. She right, if he finds out I'm seeing someone without telling him he'll hop on the first plane to Seattle and bust down Christians door threatening him with his hunting gun and demanding to know his intentions.

"So can Elliot stay the night?" Kate asks with a hopeful tone.

"Sure." I take two of the drinks Kate poured and head back out to Christian.

"Ana..." She pulls me back. "I can see how you feel about him already... Just be careful okay..."

"Okay, I get it." Do I tell her I think it's too late for the 'just fun' part? I think I passed that point the minute I seem him.

* * *

**CPOV**

Wait for it... Wait for it...

"What the fuck? Bro, you realise she's been touching your chest all day right?"

"I'm well aware of where Ana is touching me Elliot." I scowl.

"Fuck me... And you're not even flinching! This is HUGE bro."

"I know." I sigh and slouch back on the lounger.

"Does she know how fucking enormous that is? Not even Mom can touch you!"

"No, she picked up pretty quickly I wasn't comfortable with it but.. Fuck Elliot... I asked her to and she did. I liked it." I look through the glass at her and watching her talking to Kate.

"Damn, she must be good." He shakes his head.

"I asked you not to talk about her like a piece of ass Elliot. I won't ask again."

"You like her... Really like her.." His voice softens and becomes cautious.

I bury my head in my hands for a moment, rubbing my face and trying to think of a way to describe how I'm feeling. I don't do feelings, and the words don't come.

"Fucking hell Bro, you know she's only here for..."

"Of course I fucking know Elliot, it's the only thing I think about." I raise my head and catch her eyes through the glass. "I can't help it. She's under my skin Elliot and there's fuck all I can do about it. What am I going to do?"

He puffs his cheeks out and lets out a huge breath. "I don't know Bro, but I do know that she feels the same. If you were watching her kiss you you'd know she was in deep too Chris, she kissed you like she was scared it was her last."

I look up as Ana and Kate return with the drinks, the sound system kicking in on their entrance.

"How about you give me a tour?" Elliot asks Kate and stands giving me a 'you two need to talk' look.

"Sure." Kate says excitedly and takes Elliot's hand.

"Everything okay?" I stand, brushing my shirt down and ridding it of its creases.

"Perfect." She smiles, "dance with me? I love this song." Ed Sheeran's 'I see fire' floating through the speakers. She holds her hand in front of her for me to take. I take it instantly, pulling her in to my chest and wrapping an arm around her back.

She rests her head on my chest, her other arm splayed out beside it playing with the fabric again. We don't really move, so much as sway. She feels so right in my arms. Nothing's ever right in my life. Nothing will be right if I can't be upfront with her.

"Ana...I..."

She looks up and places a finger over my mouth. "Sssshh." She whispers. "I know."

I take her face in my hands and stroke her cheeks. "You're impossible."

"I don't want to think about it..." She frowns. Pulling away from me. She turns towards the apartment holding her hand out to me. "Come. I want to obsess in peace." A smile creeps back on to that beautiful face and I can't resist. I offer her my hand which she takes eagerly and leads me inside. We can talk tomorrow. Will I even see her tomorrow? I'll ask her later. She's on a mission - the mission being me. Who am I to halt her plans?

She leads me into her bedroom and shuts the door once I'm through.

"Give me a minute." She bites her lip. I nod and watch as she struts into her closet.

She takes forever. I'm about to go check on her when her closet door swings open.

"Jesus." I run a hand through my hair. Holy mother fucking christ. I gape at the vision of sheer pink in front of me.

"You like?" She twirls the ribbon that's keeping her bra closed with a wickedly salacious grin on her face . She is wearing, I guess, a cross between a baby doll top and a bra that has no front other than the bra that ties together - one pull of that ribbon and it would fall apart. Her panties are tiny and sheer. Fucking hell. Just when I think she can't get anymore perfect she ups and tries her hand at seduction.

"Like? Baby... Like is not the word to describe what I'm seeing... Perfection, stunning..."

She sashays forward until she is standing before me. I am sitting on the edge of her bed. She stands between my thighs and grabs my hair. I place my hands on the back of her thighs and run them up to her ass - squeezing gently. Oh good god it's a fucking thong.

"You're beautiful." I pull her forward, my fingers slipping into the back band of her thong and kiss her stomach. She tugs my head up and brushes her lips across my forehead.

"You are unbelievably handsome." She sighs on my skin. I tug at the ribbon hanging down her stomach and release the bow she had tied.

Climbing onto my waiting thighs she glides her hands over my shoulders and presses her lips to mine. Fuck. I groan as she gently seduces my mouth, licking and nibbling, planting feather light kisses everywhere. My mouth opens inviting her in. She slides her tongue across mine, swirls it then withdraws and continues her whispery kisses on my lips.

"Do you trust me?" I mumble.

"Huh?..." She replies, lost in her delicious torture.

"Do. You. Trust. Me." I take hold of the ribbon and wrap it around my hands.

"Yes." She moans into my mouth as her tongue comes out to play again.

"Put your hands behind your back." She obeys without hesitation which takes me by surprise. No curious looks or arched eyebrows. I take her hands and cross her wrists then pull the ribbon around to the back.

She shivers as the action exposes her breasts and her breathing accelerates a fraction.

Very slowly, so as not to frighten her I wrap her wrists together with the ribbon and tie a bow, gliding my hands up her arms when I'm done.

She pushes her breasts out and starts rocking into my erection. God damn she's a little vixen. "Is that okay baby?" I run my hands back down to hers and play with her restrained wrists.

"Yeah. It's kinda hot." She grins, continuing her rocking motion. "I want you to kiss me everywhere... While I'm still tied up." She moans softly on an upward rock.

Jesus Christ.


	7. Take Seven - Meeting Mia

**A/N: Just a quick note to thank everyone for your support, reviews, favs and follows. It really does mean a lot to me. I know I'm slack replying, but do know that I appreciate you taking the time to read my stories and let me know what you think.**

**For those asking Elena's appearance is penciled in for chapter nine. Penciled meaning that might change - it'll be the fundraiser anyway :)**

**For those who also follow 'A continuation' - I've not given up, just really struggling with the next chapter. I'm stuck between where I want to take it and where it's heading. I'm working on it!**

**Okay enough babble, lets see how Mia reacts to Ana shall we? ;). **

* * *

**Take Seven - Meeting Mia **

**APOV**

I squeeze my eyes shut fiercely, and pull down on the ribbon tying me up - desperately trying to gain use of my hands. I want to touch him, reciprocate, respond. "Ohhhh," no I don't, this is too good. "I can't... I...I..." I gulp, panting for dear life. Jesus, I can hardly breathe.

"Let it go baby,". Two powerful thrusts later and I'm shattering into a trillion shards of ecstasy. My head thrashes to the side and my thighs clench around his hips in a useless attempt to control my convulsing body. Jesus, he must think I'm a fricken nut case. I'm sobbing, moaning, panting, trembling and writhing all at once - I wouldn't have thought that were possible until now.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you look when you come." He groans. I float back to earth on his words. He is riding out his release rocking gently back and forth, circling on his back strokes.

Shuffling forward on his forearms he hovers his face above mine, his heavy, sweet breath a welcome breeze on my overheated face. Our eyes connect, staring deep into each other. I can't talk, I'm still struggling to breathe. His hand reaches up and he brushes his knuckles across my cheek then wipes the sweat drenched locks from my face.

"How was that?" He hums against my clammy forehead while reaching up to release the ribbon from my wrists.

"Wow." Is all I can manage, it's barely audible but he must hear because he grins widely and presses his lips to mine, his hips still rolling gently. If he keeps that up we'll be ready to go again soon and I don't think my lungs or pounding heart would cope with another hour of that. I stretch my arms out then bring them down on his back, gliding them over his sweat covered skin. He moans and buries his head in my neck, nipping my flesh lightly with his teeth.

"Even your sweat tastes good." He mumbles against my neck.

"Ewww." I giggle and slap his ass. "That's disgusting." He looks up at me with an eyebrow raised, I think because of the ass slap?

"No need to get violent." He chuckles then pushes back on his arms and withdraws from me. He hovers above my stomach and looks up at me wickedly before licking the sweat from my stomach to my neck in one long sweep.

"Mmmm." He winks, his face now above mine. "Give me a kiss." He lowers his lips and I turn my head giggling.

"That's gross." I screw my face up but can't help laughing.

"Come on, just a little kiss." He chuckles and nuzzles my cheek. I look back at him and he's pouting playfully. Cute Christian is sexy. I lean up and peck his lips very quickly.

"You can do better than that." He murmurs huskily, his mood now serious. "Kiss me."

Running my fingers lightly down his face I pull him down and press our lips together. He groans quietly and deepens it, coaxing my mouth open. I give in to his delicious intrusion and return his passion with equal enthusiasm.

"That's better." He mumbles. He breaks away far too soon for my liking, leaving me wanting and needy.

"Why did you stop?" I ask.

"I don't want to hurt you Ana." He must see the confusion etched in my brow because he sighs and explains himself.

His hand glides down my stomach and cups my sex. "This has had quite a workout in the last 24 hours. I don't want you to be sore. You are new to this."

"You are unbelievably sweet." I push myself onto my elbows and kiss the side of his mouth. "Does kissing me make you want to work me out?" I giggle.

"You have no idea, baby. Turn around." He lifts so I can roll over on to my side then positions himself behind me.

'Smack'. He slaps my ass. "That's for earlier." He growls in my ear as I squeak in surprise. I turn my head back to him with a grin. It didn't hurt, just a slight bite and to be honest - it was hot as hell. His eyes are dark, just like when he rubs his palms together, and when I roll my eyes. Is that what's going through his mind when I roll my eyes? He wants to spank me?

"If I roll my eyes will you do that again?" I giggle, cottoning on to his game and if I'm being honest with myself - wanting another smack.

"Go to sleep." He growls, kissing the tip of my nose and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me in close.

"Goodnight grumpy." I murmur.

"Goodnight beautiful." He whispers and I smile.

"Goodnight handsome." I sigh contentedly.

"Goodnight gorgeous." He chuckles.

"Goodnight sexy." I weave my fingers through his that are resting on my waist.

"Go to sleep beautiful girl."

"Okay." I close my eyes and drift off thinking of gray eyes and pink ribbons.

* * *

**CPOV**

The sound of my phone alarm wakes me with a startle. Fuck! I'm not used to my phone alarm. I sit up and rub my face. I look down to Ana but she's not in bed. I am met only with an empty space and crumpled sheets. Where the fuck is she? I see her panties from last night hiding amongst the sheets and I'm reminded of having tied her up last night. She loved it, she didn't say it, but her body did. I have to tell her!

I throw the sheet off and pick up my boxers from the plush carpet, pulling them up as I stand. I head straight to the bathroom. She's not in there and there is no sign of the shower having been used. I check the closet but she's not in there either. Christ she has a lot of clothes! Mia would have a party in here.

Not wanting to venture out to the apartment in my boxers I have a quick shower and dress for work. When I'm done I shove my clothes from yesterday into my duffle bag and head out.

"Morning." Kate mumbles with a mouthful of toast. "Coffee?" She asks after finishing her mouthful.

"Please." She smiles and starts preparing my coffee.

"Where's Ana?" I ask, dropping my bag and taking a seat at the bar.

"She'll be back any minute." She answers before taking another bite of her toast. An elevator pings in the foyer and Kate motions towards the door letting me know that that'll be her.

The apartment door opens and Ana comes panting through. She's in a pair of black skin tight 3/4 running pants and a tight black tank - red bra straps visible from underneath. _Down Big Grey, down_. She is dripping in sweat and flushed in the cheeks. Sawyer is in a similar state walking in behind her. They've been working out. She stops when she sees me and drops her gym bag.

"Hey." She smiles and walks up to me, her eyes scanning my suit. She stops between my thighs but doesn't touch me.

"Hey yourself." I smile back, watching the beads of sweat trailing down her chest.

"You look... Wow." She scans my Armani suit again with a look of appreciation. "Sorry, I have an early start too and wanted to get my workout in before the paps woke up." Kate places a coffee in front of me and a glass of juice and bottle of water in front of Ana.

"Thanks." We say in unison. Ana unscrews the bottle of water and guzzles it down, panting when she finishes and holding her side for a beat.

"Do you have time to join me for breakfast?" She asks. I look down at my watch. I still have a bit of time.

"Sure." I can tell she wants to put her hands on me, but she's eyeing my suit like she doesn't want to ruin it with her sweat. I couldn't give a shit, I can change. I grab her hands and pull her in to me. She smiles and leans forward to kiss me. After a few soft kisses she pulls back and straightens my tie. "I like you in a suit." She says quietly before turning to sort breakfast.

When she returns she places a plate in front of me. "I hope this is okay?"

"This is great." I say looking down at the bagels with cream cheese, fresh fruit and a cup of yogurt. She obviously likes to look after herself. It shows!

She eats enthusiastically, telling me about her movie 'Deep' that is being released next week. She shot it last year after filming 'A Beautiful lie'.

"You did a movie with Tom Hanks?" I ask with a higher pitched voice than usual.

"Yeah, he was my screen Dad. He's...well he's amazing! And his wife makes the best chocolate chip cookies." She murmurs nonchalantly, like its no big deal that she knows Tom 'freaking' Hanks.

"Will he be at the premiere?" I ask.

"Last I heard he was coming. You've heard of Tom Hanks then?" She raises an eyebrow making me chuckle.

"Only because I watched movies as a child, when your fabulous ass would have still been in diapers."

"Well that makes me feel fractionally better." She smiles. "So it's only fairly new actors you don't know." She pops a piece of melon in her mouth and chews it with a grin.

"If you're trying to make me feel guilty for not knowing who you were it's working." I tease, staring at her. She stops mid chew and turns her face slowly to me then swallows. She slips off her stool and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I love that you didn't know who I was." She says sincerely. "It means when you seen me, you seen Ana, not Anastasia Steele." She lowers her eyes and plays with my tie.

Resting a finger under her chin I tilt her to face to mine. "I still see Ana." I murmur quietly. She inhales jaggedly and blows out her breath. Her fingers crawl up to my face and stroke my 2 day old stubble. Ros is going to have a field day with that stubble.

Without saying a word she parts her lips slightly and press them to mine. I can feel the relief in her mouth transferring to me. She kisses me slowly, sensually, taking her sweet time letting me know how much those words meant to her. I place my hands on her hips and flex my fingers as her kiss deepens.

"Eating here." Kate groans.

Ana sighs into my mouth and rests her forehead on mine, my fingers still playing with the band of her pants. "When can I see you again?" She whispers, a hint of sadness in her voice?

I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her close. I'm going to be up to my eyes in work today having taken a sick day yesterday. I have a workout scheduled with Claude after work then Mia's welcome home dinner tonight. Fuck! Mom and Mia would skin me alive if I cancelled on dinner. I haven't worked out in 2 days...

"Would you come with me to my parents for dinner tonight?" I ask without thinking. She pulls back resting her hands on my shoulders and looks at me incredulously.

"You want me to meet your family?" She bites down on that lush lip. I shrug.

"I want to see you tonight." I rub circles on her stomach with my thumbs.

"Okay." She says nervously. "Only if you really want me there?"

I lick my bottom lip and nod. She smiles and pulls me in for another kiss.

"Still eating." Kate laughs in the background.

"I'll pick you up at 6.30?" I murmur.

"I'll be ready."

"I have to go." I take both of her hands in mine and weave our fingers together.

She frowns, "I don't want you too." She whispers.

"I know..." I frown, matching her expression. When did I become so fucking mushy? "I'll see you tonight."

"I put my number on your phone." She blurts and I laugh.

"Okay. Have a good day." I sweep my finger across her bottom lip.

"You too." She mirrors my lip sweep. I move in and kiss her chastely before sliding off the stool and grabbing my bag.

"Tell Elliot, Reynolds will come and get him when he's awake and ready." I tell Kate as I walk towards the door.

"Sure thing." She waves goodbye.

Ana follows behind me shutting the apartment door so that we have some privacy in the foyer. Immediately she places her hands on my chest and looks up nervously.

"I'll see you tonight, at half six then." She mutters.

"On the dot." I reply with a grin. She moves in slowly and presses her lips to mine then follows up with a scorching kiss that wakes every nerve in my body.

The elevator pings it's arrival, and we pull apart.

"Bye." She waves as she leans against the wall.

I give her a wink and watch as the doors close.

* * *

**APOV**

I watch Christian leave then head straight to my bedroom. Kate must have headed back to hers also because the kitchen is now empty. Come to think of it I haven't seen Jose this morning yet. I wonder where he got to? Shutting my bedroom door I head straight into the bathroom. I need to wash this sweat off before I'm due on set. The bathroom is still a little steamy from Christians shower and his scent swarms my senses. God he smells so good.

Ridding myself of my workout clothes I step into the shower and turn the water on. The scolding hot water hits my body hard. Just what I needed. Reaching up for my shower gel I see Christians sitting in the corner shower caddy. He must have forgotten to take it with him. Although I know I'm alone I scan the bathroom to double check that fact then flip the top and squirt some onto my hand. I lift it to my face and inhale deeply. Mmmm Christian. I lather it up in my hands and rub it all over my body. I can't think of anything better than smelling like him all day. God I'm pathetic.

After my Christian infused shower I throw on some yoga pants and a tank then head into the kitchen. There's no point in getting dressed up for work - I'll only be shoved straight into wardrobe and have to change anyway.

"Morning." Carter greets me.

"Good Morning Carter. Will you be taking me to set today?"

"I will. Sawyer will join us later, but first he's going to pick Lexy up." He grins, his eyes twinkle as he waits for my reaction.

"Lexy is not due until tomorrow." I reply.

"Yeah well, Lexy is arriving early which means it time to go over your car rules."

I groan childishly and drop on to one of the stools.

"Rule number one." He starts, but I hold my hand up for him to stop.

"I am to inform Sawyer or yourself of my whereabouts and destination at all times. My tracker is to remain turned on - no exceptions. If I am being chased I am to push the panic button immediately and wait for instructions. I am not to use Lexy without prior approval from security. If you or Sawyer believe my drive to be unnecessary, I am to accept your opinion without a tantrum and.. I am not, under any circumstances allowed to leave Lexy unattended without activating the security system...did I forget anything?" I grumble.

"No breaking any road rules." He raises an eyebrow with a smug look on his face. "What happens if you break the rules?" He smirks.

"You'll phone Ray, inform him of my disregard for my safety and have him confiscate Lexy." I sigh and snatch my water from in front of me.

"Good girl. We don't want to upset Papa bear do we?" He chuckles.

"Oh shut it." I giggle before taking a sip of water. "Can we go now please? I need to go over my script." I slide off the stool and grab my handbag.

"Come on." He motions toward the door and opens it for me.

Word must have gotten out where we are filming today because when we pull up Brodie is out front signing autographs and posing for photos. The press see the car and start snapping instantly.

"Great." I moan, "just what I need at 7.30 in the morning."

"What do you want to do kid?" Carter asks sympathetically.

"Pull over up here." I sigh. "Stay close please." He nods and pulls the car over.

He exits the car then walks around to open my door. All the press and fans are behind a security barrier which is a relief. I jump from the car with a smile and my 'Anastasia' face on.

The screams coming from the fans triple as they realise I'm coming over to join Brodie.

"Anastasia!"

"Ahhhhhh."

"I love you Anastasia."

"Marry me?!"

"Hi," I smile and give them all a wave. Brodie looks up and winks at me.

"Good Morning wifey."

"In your dreams Mitchell." I joke back. He calls me wifey because I'm his wife during the day. I hate it.

I begin my walk along the barrier, signing t-shirts, photographs and even someone's back.

"Anastasia. Are you in a relationship with Christian Grey?" One of the press group yell. I ignore them.

"I seen you two getting cosy at my birthday." Brodie whispers in my ear.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." The crowd chant with Brodies face being so close to mine. I shake my head and continue down the line - Stopping every so often to turn around and pose for a selfie with a few fans.

Carter remains behind me the entire time, pushing back over eager fans who try to jump the barrier. "I'm done." I let him know when my hand starts to cramp from all the signing.

"Bye." I wave to the crowd and let Carter escort me back to the car.

Brodie runs up behind us and jumps into the back of the car to catch a ride up to set.

As predicted I get ushered straight through to hair and make up then wardrobe.

Having spent time down with the fans I have to use my time in the chair to read my script for the day. Nothing too dramatic or emotional today - thank goodness.

We've just stopped for lunch when my phone vibrates altering me to a text.

I settle back in the cast lounge with a salad and open up my message.

*** I can smell you on my suit. It's distracting me ;) you still on for dinner? Christian.***

I smile. I can smell him on me too, but I won't tell him I used his shower gel.

*** Distracting how? Wouldn't miss it, but can I meet you there? I have a hot date with Lexy this afternoon. I want to ride him ;) Ana***

He replies instantly.

*** Ah, so I get to meet my competition tonight? Distracting as in - I wish you were riding me and not Lexy ;) Christian* **

My face heats and cheeks flush at his words. I look up to see if anyone's watching but they are all distracted eating and discussing our last scene.

I pull my hoodie around my shoulders tightly and try to hide my phone in my lap. God I'm like a school girl trying not to get busted texting in class.

*** I want to kiss you. Ana***. I reply in a moment of braveness.

***Stay with me tonight? We need to obsess ;) Christian.***

*** Okay, is there a dress code tonight? I can't wait to see you. Ana***

*** I can't wait either. No dress code. I have a meeting now. Will text you address. Laters Baby ;). Christian***

I stare down at my phone with a face splitting grin. What the hell am I going to wear. Then it hits me - I'm meeting his parents. Fuck!

"Time to go Steele." Brodie calls out from the door. I slip my phone into my bag then head off to set.

* * *

I am sugar scrubbed, shaved, moisturised and dressed ready to go. I head out to the living area for Kate's scrutiny.

"How do I look? Is this okay? I don't look too dressed up do I?" I bombard Kate with questions as soon as I see her.

"You look great, you always do." She rolls her eyes and stuffs her mouth with potato crisps. I am wearing a beige blouse, white blazer and skinny jeans. Not too flashy but not too casual either.

"Have you seen Jose today?" I ask while I sit down and slide my feet into my heels.

"He crashed at Hannah's, said he'd be back tonight." She mumbles.

"Okay, I'm staying at Christians tonight, tell him I'll catch up with him tomorrow during the day? I'm going to a fundraiser tomorrow night."

"I take it things are going well with your 'old friend'." She wiggles her eyebrows and sits up on her knees.

"Yes." I mutter. "How's thing with Elliot?"

"Oh.. You know... Orgasmic..fun.."

"You're such a tart." I laugh.

"I can't believe you're meeting his family already. It's a bit soon don't you think?"

"It's just dinner Kate, it's not like we are getting married or anything. I better go anyway or I'll be late."

"Have fun." She sings as I head out to meet Sawyer in the foyer.

He escorts me down to the garage talking about Lexy on the way. He's put Christians parents address into the GPS for me but wants to follow me there anyway. I'm fine with that. He'll make sure I get there okay then leave. Christian will drive home with me and Taylor will take Christians car back.

I'm so nervous about tonight. The feeling is short lived though - the elevator doors open to the garage and I see him - Lexy. I turn to Sawyer with a big grin on my face then run to Lexy and lie on the bonnet.

"I missed you." I sigh against the white shiny paint.

Sawyer laughs and hands me the keys. "No driving like a crazy lady okay." He arches an eyebrow and opens my door for me.

"Yes Sir." I salute him before sliding into the cool black leather of Mr Sexy Lexy. Kate was the one who named him. I don't know where she came up with the name but it stuck.

I hug the steering wheel with glee as he purrs into life. I love this car!

* * *

**CPOV**

I've just finished showering my workout off and am dressing ready to go. Fuck Claude gave it too me good today. Before that I phoned Mom informing her that I'll be bringing a guest to dinner. I was half expecting 20 questions about the photo in the paper of Ana and I, but she didn't mention a thing. She mustn't have read the paper recently. She didn't question me on my guest either, all she could do was blabber on about Remmie - Mia's travelling companion. Travelling companion my ass! Bed companion more like it. He'll be at dinner tonight - that'll be fun.

"I'm ready." I tell Taylor as I enter the great room.

I grab my blazer from the counter and shrug it on. The nerves are starting to kick in. I'm seeing Ana again. I've not been able to get her out of my head all day. Three times during a meeting with all my executives Ros had to nudge me back to reality.

Half an hour later Taylor pulls the SUV into Mom and Dads driveway. Only my parents cars are here so Ana and Elliot can't have arrived yet.

"I'm good Taylor. Can you take the SUV home, I'll be driving back with Ana tonight?"

"No worries Sir." Taylor waits for me to exit then drives off slowly.

I find Mom in the kitchen, she is busy preparing dinner with Gretchen - their housekeeper. Gretchen looks up and starts batting her eyelashes. Oh for fucks sake, will she ever give it up?

"There's my boy." Mom smiles. "I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks." She drops her knife and walks over. I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"How have you been?" I ask, handing her the bottle of wine I bought.

"Thank you." She takes the wine and puts it in the refrigerator. "Works been very busy, I've been run off my feet for the past few days."

"Honey, when did Christian buy a Porsche?" Dad walks into the kitchen. "Nice car son." He says when he notices me.

"That'll be Ana." I grin and make for the door.

"Wait, who's Ana?" Mom screeches behind me with a shocked tone.

I don't reply. I run to door and open it. There she is. Fuck. My dick jerks just at the sight of her. She is stepping out of a very nice white Porsche. Fuck me she looks hot next to it. Her hair is down and has been straightened, the slight breeze blowing it softly. It's like one of those slow motion movies scenes. My heart stutters and a huge grin breaks my face.

She lifts her sunglasses up and smiles at me as I stroll towards her.

"Hi." She says, shutting her door and leaning up against it.

"Hi yourself." I grin back and inch closer. "You look beautiful."

"And you look as handsome as ever." She bites her lip.

"I'm going to kiss you." I groan, looking at that damn lip in her teeth.

"Okay." She murmurs quietly. I step right up to her and cup her face, then lean in slowly. "I missed you today." She whispers against my lips, and that gets me - I smash our lips together on a groan and kiss her like I haven't seen her in a year. My hips pin her hard up against the car and she raises her fingers to my hair, tugging as she whimpers quietly into my mouth.

Her tongue slides against mine slowly and fuck!, I grip her face tighter and kiss her deeply. "I missed you too." I pant, surprising myself. I step back and run my thumb along her lip.

"So this is Lex huh?" I take her hand in mine and step us backwards so I can look at the car properly.

"It is." She runs her hands delicately along the top of the car. It's obvious she absolutely loves this vehicle.

"Eh, he's alright." I chuckle. "I'll show you how a real man rides tonight though." I whisper in a low voice against her ear and she shivers.

"Ready to go in?" I turn her towards me and stroke her cheek with my free hand. She leans in to it and sighs.

"Mmm hmm." She kisses my hand. "Oh, I bought wine and truffles." She pulls out of my hold and opens her door, leaning across to the passenger seat. Her ass is up in the air and I can't help myself, I give it a little smack then run my hand over it.

"Hey." She squeals and giggles. She shuffles out holding a bottle of wine and 2 boxes of Belgium chocolate truffles them hands them to me. "These are for your parents, I have a box in the car for us... For later." She says suggestively. Visions of smearing chocolate over her body and licking it off flood my mind. I shake it off and lead us up to the house.

Mia's voice hits us as soon as the door opens.

"Mom, what the hell? When did Christian buy a Porsche? and who's throat is his tongue down?" She screeches from upstairs.

She appears on the landing, jogging down the stairs, then stops and looks up.

She looks at me, then at Ana, then back to me. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh." She screams at the top of her lungs, her hands gripping her hair. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." She pants then squeezes her eyes shut tightly. She opens them again and looks at Ana. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh." Her ear piercing screech sends shivers down my spine.

"What the fuck is wrong is with you." I yell. Jesus Christ is she crying?

"Language Christian." Mom growls as her and Dad skid into the room to see who's dying. I look down at Ana who looks a cross between amused and petrified.

"Sorry." I mouth on a shrug. What the hell has gotten in Mia? Ana clutches my hand tightly.

"What on earth Mia?" Mom seethes from the bottom on the steps then turns towards me. "Oh my lord." She sees Ana and clutches her chest. "I'm so terribly sorry." She rushes over and holds her hand out to shake Ana's. "Grace."

"Hi...I'm Ana." She takes Moms hand with her free one which causes Moms eyes to scoot towards her other hand which is encased in mine. Mom closes her eyes and exhales then flicks them open again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ana." She gives her a good looking over. "Have we meet before?" Mom asks.

"No, I don't think so." Ana replies quietly. Fuck my family has scared the shit out of her.

Everyone's attention returns to Mia who has her head between her legs while sitting on the stairs. Her breathing is loud. She fucking hyperventilating.

"Mia honey." Mom rushes over to her. "What's wrong darling?"

She looks up, brushes her dark tresses from her face and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Someone slap me." She breathes, her eyes on Ana.

Ana's hand tightens on mine. I turn to face her and cup her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She murmurs with a hint of a giggle. I lean down and kiss her quickly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh. Holy fuck...hole... e...fuck!" Mia starts up again.

"Someone slap her." I growl.

"Language!" Mom yells.

"Do you mind?" Ana tugs my arm and points to Mia. I frown. I don't want Ana going any where near my sister while she's acting like a fucking looney so I tighten the grip on her hand.

"What's going on?" Elliot strolls in behind us all and takes in the scene.

"I don't know Darling, Mia's having some sort of episode." Mom rubs Mia's back.

"I need a drink." Carrick mumbles after shaking Ana's hand.

"Ah, so Mia found out her big bro is dating her idol." Elliot laughs. "Way to make a good impression Mia, you sounded like a banshee from down the driveway."

"What are you talking about Elliot? What do you mean idol?" Mom asks, continuing to rub Mia's back to calm her breathing.

"Have you seen all the posters on Mia's wall? Whose diet does she follow? What are her favourite movies?" Elliot laughs. "Hi Ana." He adds at the end of his spiel.

"Hi." Ana smiles back. What? The girl Mia is obsessed with and talks about all the time is Ana? I shake my head and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Don't be daft son. That girl is a Hollywood..." Mom fades off and looks at Ana intensely. "Oh my lord." Her eyes widen.

"That's it. I'm taking Ana away from this mad house."

"Christian." Ana places her hand on my chest and Mom gasps - loudly. "It's okay, let me talk to Mia." She looks at me with pleading eyes. "I'm used to this."

"Dealing with lunatics?" I frown and glare at Mia. Mom is still staring wide eyed at Ana's hand on my chest.

"She'll be fine." Ana giggles and wiggles her hand from my hold. I don't want to let her go, but I do.

* * *

**APOV**

Wow. It's been a few months since I been up close and personal with a fan like this. I feel guilty that I've ruined their family dinner by my presence. I need to fix this for them.

I wiggle out of Christians hold and walk up the stairs slowly, sitting down when I reach Mia and Grace.

"Hi. I'm really flattered." I say softly and calmly to Mia.

"Are you real?" Mia whispers. "Can I touch you?" I giggle and nod. She reaches her hand out slowly and touches my forearm then pulls it back like she's been given a shock.

"So you like my movies huh?" She nods, wide eyed and reaches out to touch me again. Only this time she doesn't pull back, she grabs me fiercely and hugs me.

"Jesus Mia." Christian runs his hand through his hair and paces frustratedly.

"Holy. Fuck." Mia breathes. "I love you. Like seriously love you. Shit, wait till Lily finds out, oh my god she's going to freak!" Mia jumps up pulling Ana with her. "Oooooooh my god, can you sign my posters? Please, please?" She whines.

"Mia, leave her alone." Christian starts jogging up the stairs towards us.

"It's okay, really. Get me a drink?" I place my hand on his forearm and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Sure, anything in particular?" He asks with a frown.

"Oh, her favourite drink is a Cosmo." Mia states proudly. Well actually it's not, but I do remember that being reported somewhere. "Make it two." She grins at Christian.

" I'm driving so maybe a juice?" I shrug apologetically at Mia.

"I loooove juice." Mia slurs dramatically.

"Do you still want that slap?" Christian hisses at her. "I'll be up soon, baby." He kisses my cheek then looks at Mia, narrowing his eyes, and takes off downstairs.

"She touched you." I hear Grace whisper in his ear as he escorts her downstairs.

Mia drags me into her room. Holy fuck. Her room is an explosion of pink. I look around. There is a huge four poster bed centred along the back wall draped in pink and white netting. There are posters plastering her wall - half of them me, the rest are male models. I laugh when I see a poster of Brodie. I mean he's a nice guy and we've grown close while filming but he's like a brother. There are clothes scattered everywhere! How does she live like this? Didn't she only arrive back today?

"I can't believe you are standing in my room!" She claps and starts jumping on the spot.

"What would you like signed?" I ask sitting on her bed.

She rummages through one of her drawers and hold up a marker. "Can you sign a poster?" I jump from the bed and take the pen from her.

"Ooooo, that one." She points at a poster of me laying back in a bikini. "That poster is my inspiration." She shrugs.

"Mia, you look perfect the way you are." I frown.

I take the marker and hold it up to the poster:

**_Mia_**

**_Perfect the way she is_**

**_Love Anastasia Steele_**

I complete it with a smiley face and a love heart.

"Coming in." Christian taps on her door, then pushes it open holding my juice.

He hands me the glass with a cheeky smile then turns to Mia, his eyes bulging when he takes in the poster of me in the bikini.

"Welcome back." He kisses her cheek, his eyes still on the poster. "I missed your crazy ass."

"And I missed the biggest news of the century! I can't believe my brothers girlfriend is Anastasia Steele!" She shakes her head in utter disbelief. "I kinda missed you too though." She grins.

"I'm going to steal her back now, if that's okay?." He asks Mia calmly, then walks me from the room and down the hallway before she has a chance to respond. He pushes me into a room and shuts the door.

"I'm sorry about that. It never occurred to me that my sister was obsessed with you." He mutters and pulls me down onto the bed. "I swear I'm the only one on this planet who pays no attention to celebrities."

"She called me your girlfriend." I grin and straddle his lap. His eyes darken and his hands move to my hips.

"She did didn't she." He grins back, a satisfying grin that halts my breath for a moment.

I run my hands through his hair and pull his face to mine, opening my lips to welcome his. His lips are amazing. His mouth his amazing. He is amazing. "You're an amazing kisser." I moan on his lips.

"Fuck." He groans and grabs my hips, pushing me forward into his groin.

"Ana can I...oh shit." Mia barges through the door and stops mid sentence putting the kaboosh on our make out session.

"What do you want Mia?" Christian groans. "And haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry." She mumbles apologetically, her cheeks blushing pink like mine. "I was going to ask Ana if I could get a photo of us... You know, to prove to Lily that she's here."

"No! No fucking way Mia. Lily has a mouth like a sieve. The press will be all over this house if word got out. Don't tell anybody."

"But..."

"But nothing. No." She pokes her tongue out at Christian and leaves.

"Thank you." I sigh.

"You're welcome. Mia's a tornado, she needs reigned in sometimes." He groans and drops back on the bed taking me with him. I giggle as he rolls us over and pins me beneath him.

"Give me a kiss." He runs his nose down mine then kisses me.

"Mmmm." I moan, melting into his mouth.

"Lets skip dinner." He mumbles as he trails kisses along my jaw and his hand slides underneath my top.

"Christian." I want to push him away but I can't, he's too intoxicating. I feel a bit guilty being up here smooching while all his family are down stairs.

He kisses me again quickly and pulls away with a pout. "I'm taking you away from here as soon as dinner is over."

"Okay." I look into his blazing eyes and nod. I take a look around the room before we leave. I wonder if this was his old room?

* * *

When we make it back downstairs Grace is talking animatedly to Elliot and Carrick in the kitchen.

"Here they are." Grace looks at us warmly. She wipes her hands on a towel and walks over.

"Thanks for having me for dinner. It smells amazing."

"It's our pleasure. Please come and sit." She takes my hand and pulls me away from Christian, leading me to the living room.

"I'm so very sorry about earlier. I don't know what got into everyone."

"Really, it's fine. Please don't apologise. You have a lovely home." I look around at the splendour surrounding us.

"Thank you...so how long have you known Christian?"

" A few days." I mutter.

She gulps and her eyes widen but she quickly composes herself. The same reaction she had when I touched his chest minus the loud gasp.

"That's nice."

Christian walks in and sits beside me, taking my hand in his. His presence saving me from what I think might have become an awkward conversation. The touch of his skin on mine settles my nerves and I sink into his side.

"I'll get some nibbles shall I?" Grace stands and leaves us alone.

"Christian?" I mutter.

"Mmmm." He responds nuzzling my neck now that we are alone.

"Why does everyone gasp and look at me like I've grown horns when I touch your chest?"


	8. Take Eight- Explanations and Revelations

**A/N: Gah! I feel like whatever I'm writing at the moment is choppy and not flowing. I read and re-read this chapter so many times I think I know it by heart now, it also means I think I'm reading what I think I've written and not what I've actually written...lol if that makes sense. So please excuse any mistakes my unseeing eyes have missed.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews and messages. I am so grateful that you are taking the time to acknowledge the fluff that runs through my mind.**

**Candie xox**

* * *

**Take Eight - Explanations and revelations**

Soundtrack: James Blunt - Bonfire heart.

_Days like these lead to...  
Nights like this lead to  
Love like ours.  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart_.

**CPOV**

"Christian... Why does everyone gasp and look at me like I've grown horns when I touch your chest?"

Fuck! I pull away from her neck and play with her silky soft, perfectly manicured fingers for what seems like a hour, but realistically, probably only a minute. What the fuck do I say? I don't like being touched, but I crave your touch like I've never craved anything in my life- oh and by the way I've known you for two days and let you touch me freely but my mother hasn't been allowed to touch my chest since I was four?

She twists to face me and touches me gently on my chest. I hold my breath for a second then relax. "You can tell me." She encourages softly, her voice barely a whisper.

Mom choses this moment to enter with an impressive tray of cheese and crackers. She sees Ana's fingers gently stroking my chest over my shirt and her lip trembles - with joy or sadness? I'm not sure but either way a twinge of guilt cripples my lungs.

I take a deep breath and stand. "Mom, I'm just taking Ana outside for a bit. We won't be long."

"Okay Honey." She caresses my face and nods. "It's a delight to see son." She lowers her hand to touch my chest but stops before she does, her hand suspended in the air. I want to take her hand and place it on my chest but I can't, not yet anyway.

"Ana?" I tilt my head and motion for her to follow me. She stands and walks over looking slightly uncomfortable at seeing my Mom pull away from my chest without touching me.

"Lets go for a walk." I take her hand and lead her outside. We walk around the expansive grounds for some time before either of us say anything.

"Okay my feet hurt." Ana stops, and bends down to take her heels off. She takes the opportunity to lie down on the grass and look up at the darkening night sky.

"It's beautiful here." She murmurs grabbing my hand as I lie down beside her. She twists and leans on her elbow, her face resting on her hand and looks down at me. Our eyes lock intensely, our connection breaking for only for necessary blinks.

"My mother died when I was four." I murmur, stroking her hand.

"We don't have to do this right now." She tenses, but traces my lips with the tip of her finger - a delicate sweeping action that causes my lips to part. I remember her saying her mother died when she was young also - the thought tugs at my heart. I grab her hips and lift her onto my lap, sitting up as I do.

"I haven't let anyone touch my chest since she died." I whisper. Her forehead creases in confusion and her eyes squint slightly.

"But...?" She begins, the cogs in her head spinning up a storm.

I bow my head and expel the air from my heavy lungs . "Ana, I had a rough start in life..."

"You let me touch you?" She asks almost unbelieving her voice eerily quiet. "What about Grace?" She peeks up at me through her lush lashes. I shake my head and her eyes widen.

"Christian... I don't...I'm speechless. Since you were four?" She shakes her head and bites down on her lip trying to process my fucked-upness.

"Please don't bite your lip, baby." I tug her lip from her teeth and brush my thumb over it. She blows out a steady, calming breath.

"Why me?" Her fingers weave in mine, giving me the reassurance I need to continue.

"I'm drawn to you like nothing I've ever experienced, Ana. I feel alive for the first time in years. You've completely captivated me."

She inhales and bites that damn lip again. I don't have time to pull her up on it, her lips are on mine and her tongue coaxing my mouth open before I can even move my hand. "Thank you." She signs on my mouth as her lips drag across mine. "For trusting me." She deepens the kiss and shows me the depth of her understanding. When the kiss slows down she places her cheek against mine. I can feel her smile against my face. "I'm pretty smitten with you too." She bites my jaw lightly.

"You are?" I lean back to look at her face. She nods and runs her tongue over her lips. Okay, I can do this. She needs to know the whole truth.

"My mother was a crack whore. Her pimp didn't like me much. He used to..." My mouth goes dry and my body tenses thinking about that time in my life. I don't remember much, but what I do remember is vivid in my mind. Fuck! My heart is hammering so hard in my chest I can feel it in my ears. I can't finish the sentence.

"Hey," She strokes my cheeks then flings her arms around my shoulders and holds me. "It's okay...it's okay." I relax into her hold and wrap my arms around her waist. Ana rubs circles around my upper back, calming me with her touch. "Your past doesn't define you Christian." She shuffles back and places her hands flat on my chest. "This does." She run her fingers over my heart. "And this." She weaves her fingers into my hair and massages my temples.

"Every second I'm with you, you get more and more perfect." I say in a low husky voice.

"I'm far from perfect." She scoffs and giggles. "But thank you." She kisses me softly, a lingering kiss that calms me entirely.

"There's something else you should..." I start.

"Dinners up kids." Carrick yells from the porch. I roll my eyes and jump to my feet, lowering my hand to help Ana up. She brushes her behind with her hands, rolling her eyes when she looks up and catches me checking her out. I raise my eyebrows and move towards her.

She looks me in the eyes then grabs her heels and takes off, making me chase her to the house. I bolt after her and catch her around the waist, lifting her up over my shoulder and smacking that perfect ass. She's giggling like a school girl and trying to wiggle down. "Let me go." She pants.

I release my grip on her thighs and let her slide down my body. "You asked me to act out what I was thinking when you rolled your eyes." I say seriously, trying to gauge her reaction. "Do you regret asking me?" She is rubbing her hand back and forth over her ass where I smacked her.

"I don't think I'll regret anything with you." Her eyes burning deep in to mine as she says it.

"I'd never hurt you." I tuck her hair behind her ear.

"I know." She murmurs. I slap my hands to her ass and give it a squeeze, pulling her hard against me.

"Your ass is vibrating." I chuckle.

"Oh crap." She reaches around to her jeans pocket and pulls her phone out. "I have to take this." She looks at me apologetically then walks away and answers the phone.

"How the on earth did you manage to snag her?" Mia whispers behind me as I watch Ana pacing slowly talking to whoever.

"Hey." I nudge her with my shoulder. "I'm not that much of an ugly asshole am I?"

"No." She giggles. "One more than the other."

"So where's this French Baffoon I have to be polite to?" I turn to look at Mia who's wiggling her nose nervously.

"He's inside. Elliot's giving him his big brother speech I think. I really like him Christian. Please be nice." She leans her head on my shoulder.

"I'll try." I groan and pull her head in under my armpit.

"So I watched you two kissing on the lawn." She snickers.

"What the fuck Mia?" I release her head and look at her with annoyance.

"She likes you, really likes you." She grins like a person who's just won the lottery. "And you her."

"She's pretty special." I mutter.

"Oh my god. If you's get married she'll be my sister!" she shoots her head up, her eyes glistening with happiness.

"Good god woman, settle down."

"Sorry about that." Ana walks back over holding up her phone. "My cast photo shoot has be rescheduled for tomorrow morning."

"Oh my god are you filming here?" Mia asks.

"Yeah. I'm filming Beautiful Betrayl. We are doing stills for the movie release posters tomorrow."

"Are you telling me that Brodie Mitchell is in town too?" Mia asks slowly, slurring her words, her eyes getting bigger each second.

"He is,". Ana answers cautiously, waiting for another explosion of screams from Mia. When It doesn't come she shakes her head. "Shall we go have dinner, I think we are holding everyone up." She looks up at me, gaining my attention from Mia.

"Lead the way, baby." I place my hand on the small of her back and lead her in the right direction.

I guide Ana into the dining room and pull out a seat for her. She thanks me and runs her hand over mine as I take a seat next to her. I can sense everyone's eyes on us but I couldn't give a shit, my eyes are focused on no one but Ana. I rest my arm along the back of her chair and stroke her shoulder with my thumb. When I do finally look up I am looking at a young scruffy looking guy with dark blue eyes opposite me. The Fucker is staring Ana. Not a good start asshole.

I clear my throat to get his attention. He looks at me and smiles broadly.

"You must be Christian?" He says with only a hint of a French accent.

"And you must be...Remmie is it?" I catch Mia's eye roll.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you. And who is the lovely lady?" He asks.

"Oh, that's Ana. Ana this is Remmie, a friend I met while travelling." Mia pipes up.

"Hi." Ana smiles politely at him, "nice to meet you Remmie."

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiles. Smug fucker better watch himself. I look over to Elliot who is scowling at him too. Ana, sensing my tension squeezes my hand and starts stroking my knuckles with her fingers.

Gretchen appears from the kitchen carrying three plates, one in either hand and one balanced perfectly on her forearm.

She makes a beeline straight for me. Oh fuck, here we go. She places a plate down in front of me, lowering her cleavage to my level and batting those fucking eyelashes again. Good grief. Ana shifts in her seat beside me. Ah so Ms Steele has a jealous streak? I chuckle internally. I turn to her and watch her looking at Gretchen with a look of shock at her brazen flirting. Interesting that Ana's picked up on it, yet everyone else has been oblivious to it for the past few years - ever since she was hired by my parents. I've not been oblivious, it's been pissing me off since day one.

"That looks delicious, baby." She puts her arm around my shoulder and looks down at the plate - effectively drawing Gretchen's eyes to her. I laugh internally. My girls a wildcat. My girl? Where the fuck did that come from. Is she my girl? I want her to be.

Gretchen's reaction to seeing Ana is exactly like everyone else's has been so far. Slapped face look, then a gasp, followed up with closing of the eyes and then a quick open again to check that Ana is real and she's not imagining things. This however, is the first time this particular reaction has been humorous to me.

"I agree, baby." I turn my face to Ana and peck her lips quickly. "Looks amazing Mom." I smile at Mom who is looking at us fondly.

Gretchen puts Ana's plate in front of her, stopping for longer than appropriate to just blatantly stare. Yes she's real. Yes she's stunning. Yes she's with me, now fuck off.

"Thank you." Ana smiles at Gretchen politely. Either she's a damn good actress or pleased that Gretchen got the picture because the smile looked genuine.

"Aren't you a vegetarian, Ana?" Mia asks looking down at the meatloaf.

"Um...No...". She takes a quick sip of water from the glass in front of her, "don't believe everything you read about me Mia. Ninety percent of its made up."

"So what's the movie you are filming here, Ana?" Mom asks as we all tuck into our dinner. My hand is still holding onto Ana's and I'm eating one handed. I like it. I don't want to let her go. Dad is looking at me like I'm an imposter.

"It's movie two of the 'beautiful' trilogy. It's called 'Beautiful Betrayl." Ana starts giving Mom the details.

"Basically." Mia interrupts enthusiastically, "Madeline, who Ana plays. Is the spoilt daughter of a multi-millionaire couple. She falls in love with a super sexy, tattooed, bad assed guy named Daniel. I'm talking crazy in love." Fuck she's dramatic.

"So... In the first movie her boyfriend starts having an affair with Madeline's Mom, but Madeline doesn't know about it - Daniel is her world, she is oblivious to everything and anything other than him. Anyway, Madeline and Daniel get married... All the while Daniel is still banging her Mom and he and her Mom plot to kill the father for all his life insurance money. Movie one ends when Daniel kills Robert... That's the Dad."

She takes a drink of water and catches her breath. Jesus Christ, she really is a fan.

"So movie two which Ana is filming now... Madeline still has no idea her husband killed her dad, she's grieving her dad but also trying to start a family with Daniel... So...she gets pregnant, and her Mom gets jealous. Then Daniel tells the Mom, whose name is Helen by the way... That he wants to stop their affair and focus on Madeline...WELL! Helen doesn't take that very well and decides if she can't have him, Madeline can't either and she kills him! Like seriously kills him. Madeline falls into a deep depression and is comforted by her Mom - she still has absolutely no idea that her Mom is a murdering bitch." Ah, so that's how the fucker dies, serves the bastard right for cheating on Ana.

"Then..Movie three... Oh my god, the insurance money comes through but Robert has left everything to Madeline which only pisses Helen off even more! Now she wants Madeline dead. She's seriously psychotic... But Madeline finds a video of her Mom and Daniel going at it and things start clicking into place and Madeline runs off with the money, hires a private investigator to look deeper into the murders... She finds out everything, confronts Helen who tries to kill her, but Madeline ends up killing Helen instead... in self defense. Then poor Maddie is left alone and pregnant and very wealthy. She has a little boy who she names Robert after her Dad and moves to England. Oh my god Mom , you have to read the books." Mia is damn near panting when she finishes.

"Wow." Ana giggles.

"Sounds intense, I might just do that." Mom says, having a little giggle at Mia's enthusiasm.

"You can borrow one of my sets, I have the single editions, the boxed set and the limited edition blood paged set."

"You have three sets?" Ana laughs.

"I told you she was obsessed." Elliot chuckles.

"Are you regretting me asking you to come tonight?" I sigh in Ana's ear.

"No, not even a teeny bit." She smiles up at me and pops a piece of sweet potato in her mouth. I lean down and kiss the corner of her mouth making her blush.

"What about you Remmie. What do you do, other than travel?" I ask, taking the spotlight off Ana.

"He's an artist." Mia sighs and looks up at him dreamily.

Mom starts asking him about his work. Sounds like he flits about painting landscapes and sells his paintings to fund his travel to the next destinations.

"Mom, while I remember, Ana will be coming with me to the fundraiser tomorrow night, can you squeeze another place setting in?" I ask.

"Of course. Oh Ana, that's wonderful. We'd love to have you there. Mom grins excitedly. "I'll let Elena know to change the seating plan."

Fuck. I didn't even think about Elena being there. _Why wouldn't she you dumb fuck? She does help your Mom organise it every year_! I tense up again.

"Everything okay?" Ana asks rubbing my thigh and looking at me curiously.

"I'm good. You?"

"Perfect." She mouthes.

With dinner out of the way everyone moves to the living area and Dad brings out the wine.

"Drink?" Dad hands Ana a glass of white wine.

"Ooo, I'd love one but I'm driving." Ana shakes her head. "Plus I have an early morning photo shoot."

"Have a drink if you want, I don't mind driving." I tuck her hair behind her ear. "That's if you'll let me behind Sexy Lexy's wheel." I laugh.

"Oh I don't know about that..." She giggles. " But If you don't mind?"

"Of course not."

Dad hands her a drink which she takes eagerly and moans when she sips. She likes her wine then.

One drink turns to five which results in Mia and Ana curled up on the sofa giggling about some girl shit. Normally I'd find behaviour like this annoying but Ana looks so damn hot and Mia looks like she died and went to idol heaven. It's good to see Mia acting like herself and getting on well with Ana. Her initial reaction was disturbing. Mom and Dad went to bed an hour ago, so it's just me, Ana, Mia, Elliot whose busy texting on his phone and Remmie who's half asleep on the sofa left.

"You should come. No screaming though or security will boot us out." Ana tells Mia.

"Really? I can come to your photo shoot?" Mia scrambles to her knees excitedly.

"Of course. You can be my PA for the day. I'm sure Kate won't mind." Ana giggles and pulls herself up. "Meet me at Christians? Is that okay?" She turns to me.

"Sure."

"Oh my god, you're the best!" Mia hugs Ana.

"I'll see you in the morning, 7am sharp." Ana murmurs. Well that'll be interesting. Mia's never out of bed before 10.

"See ya." Mia gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you up to El?" I ask as Ana stumbles around gathering her bag and blazer which she took off earlier. Yip, she's a tad tipsy.

"I'm crashing here bro. I'll see you tomorrow night. Do you reckon Kate would want to come?" He asks Ana.

"Are you kidding? That woman loves nothing more than to dress up. Ask her." She smiles, clutching onto my arm for balance.

"I'll do that." He grins and pulls out his phone again.

"Right, lets get you home." I kiss the tips of Ana's nose.

She remains holding on to me as I walk her down to Lexy, stopping when we are in front of him.

"Don't dent him or I'll be pissed." She giggles searching her bag for her keys.

When she finds them she puts them in my hand but doesn't let go of my fingers. Instead, she pulls me to her and tip toes up for a kiss. Jesus Christ. She's all tongue and hands and grinding. So she's a horny drunk? I'm learning a lot about her tonight.

"You are so sexy." She whispers into my mouth, her hands sliding beneath my shirt.

"Mmmm...Ana..."

"Mmmmm." She responds, tugging on my lip with her teeth, letting it drag through slowly.

"The sooner I get you home, the sooner I can fix the ache between your legs." I grin against her cheek.

She steps back, smiling cheekily, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She bites down on her lip - purposely - then walks around to the passenger side of the car and hops in.

* * *

**APOV**

I sit back in the passenger seat of Lexy and tilt my head towards him. He slides into the drivers seat with easy grace and smirks at me before putting the key in the ignition and bringing Lexy to life.

"Seat belt." He growls.

"Yes Sir." I giggle and pull the belt down. His eyes darken and he stares at me for a moment.

"I wish I knew what was going through that handsome head of yours when you look at me like that." I say quietly, returning his intense gaze.

"You'll find out soon, baby." He mutters quietly and turns the stereo on.

Kings of Leon - Beautiful War, starts blaring through the speakers. "Lexy has good taste in music then." Christian chuckles then shifts into gear and takes off.

I watch as he drives Lexy like he's driven him hundreds of times, all his movements smooth and controlled.

"I like you driving my car." I mutter.

"I like driving your car. He's a pretty nice ride." He laughs and shakes his head, changing up a gear and putting his foot down.

"I like riding you more." I say suggestively. He tilts his head and looks at me for a beat before flicking his eyes back to the road.

"I want to show you something when we get back to Escala." He frowns, his eyes focused on the road ahead.

"Okay." I frown back at him, mirroring his expression. His eyes flit to me and he chuckles at my imitation.

"Even frowning you're beautiful." He places a hand on my thigh, keeping It there for the rest of the drive back to his apartment - only removing it when he has to change gears, after which he returns it.

When we reach Escala I breathe a sigh of relief. There are hardly any press here. They are probably out annoying Brodie who was shooting a late scene downtown tonight.

Christian pulls Lexy into one of his parks smoothly and cuts the engine. He looks nervous. He is fidgeting, bouncing his knee and running his hand through his already disheveled hair repeatedly.

"Come." He climbs out of the car and runs around to open the door for me.

After shutting the door he hands me the keys so I can activate the alarm system. He's acting 'off'.

Taking my hands he pulls me to the elevator. As soon as the doors glide shut he has me pinned against the wall. Grabbing my thigh he lifts my leg and pulls it up to rest on his hip. His mouth crashes to mine and his tongue probes my mouth open.

"Mmmmhh." I moan, accepting his passion full force.

"Please don't run." He mumbles against my lips. I grab his face and slow the kiss down, swirling my tongue slowly around his and relishing in his sweet taste.

"I'm not going anywhere." I pant, peppering his lips with delicate butterfly kisses. He growls low in his throat and pulls my other leg up so I can wrap my legs around his waist.

The elevator pings it's arrival at the penthouse and he carries me out as I am - His hands cupping my ass firmly and my arms slung around his neck.

He walks us into the great room but bypasses his bedroom and heads for the stairs. I bury my head in the crook of his neck and inhale deeply.

"I used your body wash this morning." I whisper. "I wanted to breathe in your scent all day."

He reaches the landing and pins me back up against a wall. "I hope you rubbed it in good and proper?" He smirks, "especially here." He cups my sex through my jeans, "and here," his hand trails up my stomach and massages one of my breasts. I tilt my head back and exhale jaggedly with his slow deliberate torture. I close my eyes and focus on the sensations shooting through my body.

"Take me to bed." I shiver as his fingers dance around above my nipple.

"Patience, baby. I want to show you something first remember?"

He lowers me to the ground leaving me breathless and wanting. Pulling his keys from his pocket he unlocks the door we are standing in front of.

"I'd never hurt you." He repeats his words from earlier, stroking my cheek as he does. I kiss his palm and stand up straight.

He pulls the handle to the door down and pushes it open. "This is me Ana." He frowns and motions for me to go look at the room.

I look a him, confused at his words and step forward slowly, butterflies whirling up a storm in my stomach.

The room is dark, too dark to see anything. He reaches around me and flicks a switch. Soft, ambient lighting brings the room to life.

"Wow." I puff out my cheeks and blow a breath out. Holy shit! My eyes scan the room, trying to take everything in. The room is a burgundy colour, with a huge four poster bed in the centre, adorned with red and black silk sheets and pillows. The posts are intricately carved, it's beautiful. I step further in, taking in the wooden chest, the wall rack housing floggers and whips. "Jesus Christ." I whisper, shocked -but oddly turned on. I look to my left and see a beautiful large wooden cross with shackles strategically placed around it. There's a bench at the foot of the bed - the top covered in black leather.

I turn my head back to Christian who is leaning up against the door frame, his hand in his pockets, staring at me intently.

"So you do like it kinky then?" I mutter. It's the only words that came to mind.

"It's all I know." He shrugs and bites his lip nervously.

"What do you mean?" My forehead creases in confusion.

"Ana, it's how I was introduced to... When I was 15...it's all I've ever done." He settles on, unsure of what to say himself.

"15?" My eyes widen. He nods and shrugs again, his shoulders lowering considerably.

"But that is..." I shake my head trying to clear my head. "So young?"

"My Moms friend seduced..."

"Your Moms friend?" I screech on a whisper interrupting him. He shrugs again.

"Ana, I didn't like to be touched. I was a mess, failing in school, fighting... She was older than me...Look, I was a horny teenager, she showed me a way to get what I needed without being touched.

"How much older?" I ask curiously.

"She was in her early thirties at the time."

I am shocked to silence. When I do find my voice again it is croaky and unrecognisable. "Christian.. I...you know that was..." I can't manage to complete a sentence.

"I know what is was Ana." He sighs and closes his eyes. "I know it was wrong, but at the time it helped me."

"So you still do that... With her? Are you sleeping with her too?" I feel my heart sinking in my chest and my lip quiver. I not the only one he's bedding right now? The thought that I am just 'another' play mate is painful.

"Ana, no!" He removes his hands from his pockets and approaches me nervously, cautiously, like he's not sure if I'll let him touch me. He curls a finger and places it under my chin, tilting my head up to his.

"Only you." My shoulders drop on an exhale and I search his face, "only you." He repeats brushing my lip with his thumb and asking for permission with his eyes. I blink and nod. He kisses me tenderly, sweeping his lips over mine. "Only you. It's been over for a long time, baby."

"But you still have the room?"

"There were others, after her... Ana, I'm fucked up. I contracted submissives...but it wasn't enough anymore Ana. I wanted more... Needed more... And then I seen you... You've turned my whole world upside down, baby. I want you to touch me. I can't explain it. You're saving me and you don't even know it." He drops to the floor and sits with his legs bent and his elbows resting on his knees - his head in his hands.

Jesus, I feel like my hearts breaking just watching him, his words tugging at a part of me I've never explored. I lower myself to my knees in front of him and tap his calf for him to spread his legs. I shuffle forward when he does and pull his hands away from his face. He looks up at me, his face etched with worry, sadness, anger, relief.

"That's a lot to take in." I smile shyly.

"I needed to be honest with you... This is me." He looks around the room and cringes.

"Christian... I may have been a virgin when I met you, but I'm not completely clueless. I know what BDSM is."

I shake my head, desperately trying to clear my mind. "I've read scripts and books."

His eyes widen. "Scripts?" He chuckles.

"Oh, you have no idea...well maybe you do but what I'm trying to say is...it doesn't scare me. In fact." I raise an eyebrow cheekily, "I was maybe a little turned on reading it." I blurt out as fast as i can manage. His eyes widen again and his eyes twinkle. "The point is, it's not the room that's shocked me, it's all the other... information."

I shuffle forward further and place my hands on either side of his face. "I'm sorry all that happened to you." I feel my eyes tear up and I bite my lip to stop it from trembling.

He reaches up and cups one side of my face. I remove my hands from his face and shrug my blazer off, throwing it behind me, followed by my blouse. His eyes bore into mine, his lips parted slightly. I reached behind me and unclasp my bra, letting it drop from my shoulders and fall to his lap.

His breathing becomes heavy as I push to my feet and stand before him, popping my jeans and pushing them down my legs. I step out of them then kneel back down. His eyes scan my body then settle on my face.

"Show me?" I whisper. "What you like to do..."

He pulls my face to his and lowers his lips to mine, kissing me slowly. His tongue swipes my lip leisurely and I moan in response, my mouth opening to grant him access.

Without breaking our contact he stands, pulling me up with him and walks us backwards to the bed. My hands fumble with his shirt buttons. He pauses and pulls it over his head, dropping it on the floor, speeding up the process. He lowers me gently to the bed and gazes at me as he takes a condom from his pocket then drops his slacks and boxers.

"Aren't you going to tie me up or something." I ask softly.

"You asked me to show you what I like..." He crawls up my legs and hooks his finger in to my panties, tugging them down as I raise my behind to aid him. "So I'm going to show you what I have liked the most." Holding himself up with one arm he kisses my stomach, licks around my belly button then continues trailing kisses up to my neck - his spare hand rolling and tugging at my sensitive nipple.

"Ahhhhhh,". I groan as he pinches my peak, then moves his tongue over it and licks it slowly. He draws it into his mouth and sucks softly, releasing it on a pop. I writhe beneath his weight, my body at full alert to his touch.

"I'm going to make love to you Ana." He mumbles, his mouth on a journey to my neck, nipping and kissing every inch of flesh on his way. "Slow." Kiss. "Sweet." Lick. "Gentle." Suck. "Mind blowing." Nip. "Perfect." Kiss. "love." He attaches to my neck and sucks gently.

"Oooo." I whimper, pushing my eager hips up for friction. "Please." I raise my head and kiss his shoulder, my arms snaking through his and grasping at his back.

He drops to his forearm and puts the condom on then runs his fingers along my sex.

"Fuck you're soaking." He groans and guides his cock to my entrance pushing the tip in but holding back from thrusting right in. "This was made for me, Ana." He rocks back so that he's barely inside me and strokes my clit with this thumb.

"Please." I dig my fingers into his back.

"See how good we feel together." He inches back in - a little deeper this time.

"Soooo good." I breathe.

"We fit together perfectly, baby." He rolls his hips and penetrates further.

"Oooooh fuck." I moan, as I stretch to accommodate him. I raise my hand to his face and swirl my fingers through his stubble and he glides back and forth with delicious control. In. Out. In. Out.

"How good does that feel" He moans, his head dropping forward and his arms taking his weight.

"Ohhhhhh god." I close my eyes and focus on my breathing. "You feel so good inside me." I grab his hair and pull his forehead to mine. His ragged breathing contradicts his precise, controlled moves. He presses his lips to mine and kisses me sweetly, cherishingly.

He continues this torturous bliss until I am a hot, quivering, moaning mess. He must feel my body preparing to explode because he grabs my hands and pins them under his.

"Together." He pants, his eyes boring into mine, his chest heaving and dripping with sweat.

And we detonate, travelling to ecstasy and back, both moaning, panting and touching each other wherever our hands can reach.

"Ana." He breathes, dropping his heavy body on to mine and relaxing. He lays there, his head buried in the crook of my neck while I trail the tips of my fingers up and down his back soothingly.

Eventually he pushes back up on his forearms and looks at me, brushing the hair from my face.

"I'm scared of what I feel for you already." I whisper.

"I know, baby... I know." He plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"Mmmm." I smile, "I could kiss you all day." I return his sweet kisses with tenderness.

"I never kissed any of them." He mutters.

"Never?" I ask incredulously. "Not even your Moms friend?"

He shakes his head. "Maybe one or two of them in the early days, it was only ever a peck though, and only to get them off my back."

"Well," I smile. "I feel sorry for them because they missed out on the best part. You're an amazing kisser." I murmur and kiss him with every ounce of desire and lust I feel for him.

"The best part huh?" He tilts his head. "I think my dick may be offended by that." He chuckles.

"Feel free to prove me wrong?" I wiggle my hips.

"You." He kisses me. "Are." Another kiss. "Insatiable."

"What happened to your Moms friend?" I think a loud and he groans.

"She's still around. She owns a chain of day spas." He mumbles.

"Does Grace know?"

He looks up at me with a 'get real' look plastered on his face. "No."

"So Grace is still friends with her?" My voice a few octaves higher than usual.

He rolls his eyes and drops his weight back on me, landing with a sigh. "Yes."

"Jesus Christian! That's kind of... Well it's disgusting." I cringe. "What sort of woman seduces her friends underage son and remains friends with her acting like nothing's happened?"

"The kind of woman who's demented. I don't know." He groans at the conversation. "She's old news, baby." He rolls over, lying on his back with his arm over his eyes.

I crawl on top of him and straddle his hips. "I'm sorry." I walk my fingers over his happy trail and up to his chest. "It's just going to take a while to get my head around." I lower my arms to his sides and follow my fingers trail with my lips. I can see his lopsided smile under his arm. "Look at me." I place my fingers on the forearm blocking my view of his beautiful face and run my finger through the soft hair adorning his tanned, thoroughly toned skin. The man is a walking fitness commercial. It's seriously ridiculous. His refusal to drop his arm is humorous, albeit slightly childish.

"I can get you to look at me." I huff, the disgruntled tone in my voice amusing him. His chest jerks with a stifled laugh and he raises his other arm over his head, effectively blocking his mouth from view. "You asked for it." I sigh with a shady grin on my face. I trail my fingers down his chest and over his well defined abdominal muscles.

"Don't." He growls as my fingers creep down to his sides, then up to his rib cage.

"What was that?" I feign impaired hearing, my fingers digging into his side.

"Ana...Don't."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sulking arms covering your face." I dig my fingers in and flex my fingers. So he is ticklish! He jerks and his stomach tenses, further enhancing his perfect physique.

"Baby, please." He chuckles and drops his hands to his side.

"There he is." I smile proudly. It didn't take as much tickle coercing as I thought It might have . "Why the need to hide?" I pin his hands to the bed so that he can't cover his face again. He could push me off if he really wanted too, but he doesn't.

"I'm not proud of my past." He says deadpan. "I never thought I'd live to see the day I'd be ashamed of it... showing you around here..." he sighs, "I don't want to taint you with my past."

"Okay, no more talking about pasts then...for tonight anyway. Can you at least tie me up?" I peek up at him at bite down on my lip.

"God woman, you're going to kill me." He laughs, "come on then, there is rack full of my ties with your name on them...In the bedroom ." He adds with a look of finality.

"I'll settle for the bedroom." I grin cheekily. He shakes his head and bends down to pick up his shirt.

"Throw this on." He bunches the shirt in his hands and throws it to me, grabbing his slacks and pulling them up afterwards.

"I like you in my shirts." His eyes scan my body, from my toes to my eyes.

"I like being in your shirts."

"Then I guess we'll have to make a habit of this." He reaches his arm out and grasp my chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Okay."


	9. Take 9 - Fundraiser Pt 1

**Take Nine - Fundraiser Pt 1**

**APOV**

"I like waking up next to you." Christian is hovering above me, nuzzling my neck as I wake to the alarm.

"Mmm...I like waking up to you." I moan sleepily.

"It's 6." He tells me as he nibbles his way softly down to my breasts.

"And?" I stretch my arms out above me and sigh as I sink further into the silky sheets.

"And... it means we have a bit of time before you have to go." He raises an eyebrow and peers up at me from behind my now heaving chest, his head disappearing slowly with a wicked grin.

"Ohhhhhh fuck." I groan, arching my back as his mouth attaches to my clit. "Ooooo that's so good." He licks and sucks, rubs and blows gently, taking me from dormant to explosive in a matter of a few ecstasy filled minutes. My legs are shaking uncontrollably and my hands flapping all over the place as I struggle to find a job for them.

"Grab my hair and keep still." He chuckles, the vibration of his voice intensifying my already over sensitive hot spot.

"Oh... Myyyyy god." I groan, grabbing his hair forcefully and rocking into his mouth. Oh he's good, real good - not that I have anything to compare him with, but Jesus, he is literally heaven on earth.

His finger glides into my core with snails pace and I'm a goner. "Christian." I scream, my body undulating against the bed, "fuck, fuckkk..." I roll out my release then flop back on the bed, my arms spread out to the sides and my eyes closed. I smile as I feel him crawl back above me.

"That was amazi..." His mouth lowers to mine, silencing my praise. I can taste myself on his tongue.

"See how good you taste?" He smiles against my mouth.

My eyes fling open, it's so wrong, but sooooo right in an erotic sort of way. "It's umm..different?" I stutter, unable to think of anything remotely intelligent to say in my current state of fuzziness.

"Different?" He laughs, looking down at me. "Baby, you taste fucking amazing." He growls and rolls us over so that I am sitting above him. He props himself up with pillows, his knees bent supporting my back and his hands massaging my thighs.

"Ana, we are going to be late." Mia yells from the great room, the excitement of attending the photo shoot evident in her voice.

Christian looks at the alarm clock, his eyes widening in shock. "It's only 6.17." He laughs.

"Leave her alone Christian, I know you's are up, I could... Um.. hear her from here." She bangs on the door again. Thank god it's locked.

I pout playfully. "I'm not ready to get out of bed, and you need to get this room sound proofed! My second walk of shame in as many days." I drop down and lie on top of him, relishing in the warmth of his bare chest against mine. He kisses the top of my head and starts stroking my back.

"You know she'll bust the door down right?" Christian laughs.

"Then best you be getting dressed." I grab the sheet and roll off of him and onto the floor, taking the sheet with me and leaving him butt naked on the bed. "Nice." I wink and walk up to the bathroom, his sheet trailing behind me.

Christian joins me for a shower, giving me a thorough clean in all the right places then watches me as I dress.

"I was hoping to spend the morning with you." I pout, buttoning up my white pants before sitting on his lap on the bed. "What are you going to do?"

"Work." He puffs.

"Don't work too hard." I lower my lips to his and give him a kiss. "I've got a directors meeting after the shoot."

"Do you want me to send Taylor to pick up Mia?" He asks, rubbing my knee.

"No, it's okay." I smile. "I thought maybe I could treat her to a pre-event pampering session. She can hang at the set and look around while I'm in the meeting."

"You're spoiling her." He arches an eyebrow.

"She's your sister." I nudge him and stand up.

He stands up behind me, his arms hugging me around my shoulders and his chin resting on my head then walks me out to the great room.

"There you are." Mia sighs dramatically when she sees us emerge.

"Don't panic." I giggle. "They can't start without me."

"Here." Christian hands me a wad of notes. "I'm not having my sister fluff off you all day."

"No way." I push his hand away, "I'm not short of a few." I shake my head.

"Baby, just take it." He huffs.

"No." He narrows his eyes and looks at me, then he turns to Mia and hands her the money.

"Don't let her pay for anything." He cocks his head towards me. "Not even lunch."

I roll my eyes and grab my bag from the counter. "I seen that." He growls seductively in my ear and grinds his erection into my hip while Mia is putting the money in her purse. His warm breath across my face makes me shiver.

I turn and face him. "I work hard for my money Christian. I like to spend it on whatever I want, whenever I want." I play with the buttons on his Ralph Lauren polo shirt.

He looks down at me processing my sentence. "Just think of it as me spoiling you today... Because I can't spend it with you..." He kisses my nose.

I purse my lips. "Fine. I can live with that, but only for today." I arch an eyebrow and give him a look that lets him know I'm serious.

"Okay, okay." He holds his hands up in defeat.

"I better phone Sawyer and get him to meet us in the garage. Were there many paps out front Mia?"

"Just a few." She answers.

I dial Sawyer and ask him to meet us in the Escala garage, and accompany us to the shoot. Christian insists on taking us down to the garage until he knows we are safe with Sawyer.

In the elevator he pulls me to his front, his hands resting on my stomach.

"You two are so cute together." Mia beams. I giggle at her expression. Gosh she's a character.

"Hope you are ready for this Mia?" I grin. She looks confused but nods slowly.

The elevator stops at the garage and Christian walks me to my car. Sawyer is just pulling into the garage. Jesus, there's a lot of paparazzi out there now. We can't see them from here, but I can sure hear them screaming at Sawyer. I guess they've all woken up.

I unlock Lexy and throw my bag in, motioning for Mia to climb in after. Christian shuts her door then wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to him.

"Have fun." He mutters, pressing his lips to mine and rewarding me with a kiss that has me writhing in his arms.

"Do you want to meet us at my place? Say around 6?" I ask slightly breathless when he breaks away to start peppering kisses all of my face.

"Sounds good." He continues to assault me with his sweet kisses.

"I'll get Sawyer to have a security card delivered for the garage and I'll text you all my codes." I give him one final scorching kiss before climbing into my car.

"This car is freaking sexy." Mia says when I slide in.

"Say hello to Sexy Lexy." I giggle and press my window button, lowering it so I can talk to Sawyer.

"If you go out first I'll follow you." Sawyer says. Mia gasps beside me. I turn to look at her and she's damn near drooling. Pick your mouth up Mia!

"Sawyer, Mia, Mia this is Sawyer one of my security."

"Okay." I say, a little nervous about driving through the crowd. At least I'm not alone in the car.

"Carter is out front, he's going to try keep them away from the car." Sawyer reassures me. He knows how nervous I get driving through mobs.

"Thank you." I grab my sunglasses from the compartment in the dash and put them on then raise my window. I wave goodbye to Christian , blowing him a kiss, then start Lexy and back him out of the parking space.

"Oh shit." Mia holds her seat when she sees the amount of press now hovering out front.

"Welcome to my world Mia." I turn my music on and take a few calming breaths.

Carter does a good job of holding them back from the drivers side of the car, but poor Mia is clutching her seat for dear life as they swarm the car on her side.

"Oh my god." She pants. "This is crazy."

I sigh. "As long as they don't dent my car... Then I might have to get out and see how effective my workouts have been lately." I laugh, not only trying to lighten the air, but also trying to distract myself from the panic. For some strange reason I'm fine with the crowds when I'm on foot with security, but add a vehicle to the equation and I'm a bundle of nerves. My worst fear would be running someone over.

I clear the crowd and put my foot down a little. When I'm far enough down the street and see Sawyer behind us I slow down and push the GPS button on my wheel. The screen pops up from the dash board and the map app opens.

"Studio two two one." I say and pull up the directions. It doesn't take long to get there.

I groan internally when I see the mass of fans outside the studio. I pull into the reserved park and look at Mia. "This might take awhile."

She nods and unbuckles her seatbelt. "Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet?" I ask.

"I just... Well I'm kind of freaking out right now. All my dreams are coming true today." She murmurs. "I'm trying to reign myself in. Yesterday I was a little... Well crazy. I'm sorry."

I smile and grab her hand. "Mia it is fine, you'd be surprised how many people react like that. Lets go sign some autographs before the boring stuff starts."

We climb out of the car as Sawyer pulls up beside us. Mia blushes when he exits the car and looks at her, bowing her head and fidgeting.

"Ladies." Sawyer motions for us to walk. We reach the footpath and round the path to the front of the red brick studio. The screams start instantly. It's deafening. Mia tenses, and I see Sawyer put his hand on the small of her back and lead her forward. He used to have to do that with me - the noise scaring my legs into lifelessness. Now, it's so 'normal' I just power through.

"Anastasia." "Anastasia." "Anastasia." I'm getting screamed at from all directions. I stop at the first young girl hanging over the barrier holding a paper and pen.

"Hi." I smile and take her paper and pen. "What's your name?"

"Tanya." She sobs. I sign my name and do my usual heart beside it.

"Thank you." She murmurs as I hand her back the paper.

"You're welcome."

I move on to the next person, then the next, then the next.. Slowly crawling along the line. I laugh when Mia looks up at me grinning, she has started getting asked for autographs too. She's scribbling her name on paper as much as I am.

I'm nearly at the end of the line when a man drops to his knees behind the barrier and asks me to marry him - Ring and all. Mia bursts into hysterics. It's not the first time this has happened so I'm not as shocked as she is.

"Ohhh, that's sweet." I smile at him and flick my fingers for Sawyer to step in. I've learnt that rejection makes them angry so it's best to just create a diversion and leave without an actual response.

"Sorry guys." I shrug apologetically at the crows as Sawyer ushers us in through the doors.

"Thanks Sawyer." I wiggle my fingers to loosen them up and roll my shoulders.

"That was so much fun." Mia says excitedly. I smile and grab her hand leading her too the studio room.

"Hey Wifey." Brodie yells as we enter the room.

"Shut up Mitchell." I roll my eyes and drop my bag on the sofa situated along the wall. Mia tugs expectantly on my hand. Oh. Introductions!

"Mia, meet Brodie. Brodie this is Mia, she's going to hang out here while we shoot."

"Hey Darlin," Brodie looks up at her and smiles.

"Hi." She pants, all breathy and flushed. At least she's not screaming, or crying for that matter.

"You are fine." I nudge her. "Just remember to breathe. He won't bite."

She takes a deep shuddering breath and sits on the sofa with her hands on her lap.

"I'm just going to wardrobe and hair, do you want to come?" I pull her gaze from Brodie. I'll never understand why woman go goo goo over him. To be honest I don't think he's that good looking. Maybe it's the tats that people find appealing. Personally, I like my men gray eyed and copper haired. I smile thinking of Christian and shudder with blissful memoirs of this mouth on me this morning.

I go and get ready while Mia stays and talks with Brodie. It's not long before I'm ready to shoot.

Today's photos are pretty basic, just shots of us standing together. Brodie's in jeans, and I'm in black tights with a white singlet and strappy heels. It's over well before I thought it would be.

"You look amazing." Mia says as I sit next to her.

"You like this outfit?" I ask.

"Are you kidding its hot."

"Consider it yours." I smile. "They've already told me I can keep it. It's not really my everyday style so I'll get it dry cleaned then its all yours."

The photographer prints out a few photos at my request and both Brodie and I sign them for Mia. She's lapping it up. They are just basics, they'll add in a background and text later but she'll be the only one with originals from the day.

I roll my eyes when Brodie gives her a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

She's floating on cloud nine as Sawyer pushes us past the crowd still hanging around outside.

"Wow." She sighs when we are back in the car. She is staring down at the photos then looks at the clothes i'm still wearing. I couldn't be bothered changing. "I can't believe I'm going to have the actual clothes from the movie poster." She shakes her head in disbelief.

I am about to respond when my phone rings so I push speakerphone on the steering wheel.

"Ana, your meeting has been cancelled. Bills wife has gone into labour." Kate says sounding bored.

"Really? I didn't think she was due for another month?"

"I don't know. Anyway Elliot's asked me to the fundraiser tonight." Her voice now taking on an excited edge. "Feel like getting a team in and pampering ourselves over wine for the afternoon?" Kate asks.

"Sure. That was the plan for later anyway. Can you organise it? I have Christians sister Mia with me so get in an extra person if you can... Oh and clear it with Carter, I don't particularly want a grilling about unapproved visitors coming to the apartment.

"Not a prob, see you soon hon." Kate disconnects the call.

"Kate. My best friend and PA slash publicist." I explain when I see Mia watching me.

"Oh, cool. She knows Elliot?" Mia asks looking a little confused.

"They met at the same time Christian and I did." I smile. "So what's Remmie up to today? Will he be coming to the fundraiser?" I ask, making polite conversation.

"He's looking around Seattle, he's going to meet me at Moms at 7 when it starts.

"I don't suppose you brought your dress with you?"

"No, I was going to change quickly at home, it's fine." She waves it off.

"You can have a look through my closet if you like? I have a crazy amount of dresses I've never worn. Only if you want to dress before hand if course?"

"Are you serious?" She asks "you'd let me wear one of your dresses?" She looks like she's about to cry.

"Of course."

I pull up to Seattle Heights, looking up at Escala as I do. I wish I could skip girl time and just head to Christians, but I've hardly spent any time with Kate lately and it's a good opportunity for me to get to know Mia better, besides, I want to look nice for Christian tonight.

There's only a few press scattered between both buildings, itching to get that money shot. I'm guessing right now they are either following Brodie or waiting for me somewhere else.

Kate's got the music blaring and her clothes scattered all over the sofas when we enter the apartment.

"There you are!" She sighs with relief. "What am I going to wear Ana... I don't want to drop Elliot's jaw, I want to drop his boxers too." She lifts up a dress and throws it behind her.

"Ewwwww." Mia screws up her face.

"Oh shit. Sorry you must be Mia? I'm Kate." Kate bounces over and gives her a little hug. "I'm sure you didn't want to hear that." Kate looks apologetic.

"It's okay." Mia giggles. "If it helps, his favourite colour is forest green?"

"Oh my god, thank you! Have a drink." She points to the wine chilling in a bucket on the counter.

I slump back on the sofa - on top of Kate's clothes, and close my eyes.

"You look thoroughly **_fucked_**." Kate snorts with laughter, but stops abruptly when Mia groans. "Sorry." She shrugs and looks at Mia. "You'll soon learn I have no filter."

"Too many late nights. Please tell me Bills cancelled shooting tomorrow as well?" I groan.

"He has." Kate grins, "you can sleep in tomorrow." Thank god for that!

I grab a drink and take Mia through to my room to check out my closet. She nearly faints when she sees all my clothes then runs around like a child at a toy store. She settles on turquoise, strapless, embroidered Monique Lhuillier gown.

"What are you going to wear Ana?" She asks as I flick through my dresses.

"I'm not sure, help me choose?" She start clapping and takes over flicking through my rack.

"Oh my god this dress would look amazing." She pulls out a pink strapless gown with a split right up to the thigh. I look it over - Easy access Is the first thing that comes to mind. When did I become such a dirty minded tart, I laugh to myself.

"Okay. Lets see how it fits first." I say with an approving grin.

I take it behind the changing screen and put it on. "What do you reckon?" I ask.

Mia looks gob smacked and Kate walks in looking at me wide eyed.

"Heeeellllo. Someone's getting laid tonight." Kate whistles.

"You look seriously hot." Mia adds.

"You don't think it's too indecent for a fundraiser?" I ask, looking at high up my thigh the split goes.

"No." Mia scoffs. "Moms friend Elena wears way more revealing dresses than that. Honestly the old bag dresses like she 18 or something." Mia shivers. _ I wonder_?... I shake the thought from my head. I don't need to be thinking about all of Christians revelations from last night right now. At first I was shocked, now I'm just angry with this 'so called' friend of Graces. I file the information to the back of my mind for now, tonight is all about Christian and I.

"Then pink it is." I plaster on a smile.

The make up and hair crew arrive. Carter makes them all sign NDA's before allowing them through - that's standard.

After a few hours of lying back getting massages, make up and our hair done its nearly time to go.

I knock back another wine and head to my room to put my shoes on - leaving Kate and Mia to talk about all things fashion.

When I head back out Christian is walking through the door. I stop in my tracks. He's so sexy. He stops when he sees me, his mouth opening and his eyes sparkling. I do a twirl for him. His eyes drop to my feet and crawl slowly up my exposed leg.

"Excuse me ladies." He chokes and makes a beeline for me. I walk backward to my room biting my lip as he follows.

He enters my room and kicks the door shut with his foot then steps forward and brushes my hair behind my shoulders. "You look...wow." He shakes his head.

"I missed you today." I run my fingers down his recently shaved jaw.

"I missed you too, baby... And I sure as hell am not leaving your side tonight."

"Kiss me." I lick my lips that are dry from my open mouth breathing..

He cups my head gently and kisses me. Oh my. His lips caress mine delicately, it's dreamy and sensual. I whimper as he opens his mouth and adds his tongue to the mix. My whole body is tingling. What this man does to me is with just a touch is mind boggling.

He bends his knees and places his hand on the back of my knee then slides his hand up the back of my dress.

"Fuck me..."he groans feeling my lace thong.

"Do we have time?" I grin against his mouth.

"Don't tempt me." He growls, squeezing my bum and grinding against my hip. "I like this dress...easy access." He hums, running a finger over my lace covered sex.

"My thoughts exactly." I moan, tilting my head back.

"Try to keep your legs together in public." He breathes before smashing his lips back to mine.

I'm about to question him about his comment when Kate bangs on the door.

"Time to go guys."

"Are the press going to be there?" I ask fixing my dress.

"Just out the front, baby. We can sneak through the back. There will be no cameras allowed and only people who are prepared to sign NDAs will be allowed to bring in their cellphones. I've got you covered." He smiles and kisses me chastely before running a finger over the top of my cleavage, then pulling my dress up a little more.

He takes my hand and leads me out to the kitchen. "Taylor and Sawyer are going to take us, and Carter and Reynolds will take Mia and Kate. Is that okay?" Christian asks.

"Joining security teams?" I grin. "Perfect." I swipe my finger over his lip and wipe away any remnants of my lip gloss. I grab my clutch from the counter then let Christian lead the way with Kate and Mia close behind us.

Taylor and Sawyer are chatting up a storm in the front while Christian and I ride in the back.

"You look positively edible in a tux." I whisper.

He arches an eyebrow and looks at me. "Are you trying to chat me up Ms. Steele?"

"Is it working?" I giggle. He takes hold of my hand and places it on his erection.

"What do you think?" He smirks. "We are going to 'obsess' at some stage tonight, baby."

"I'm sorry, I'm under strict instructions to keep my legs closed." I joke.

"Then you will just have to fuck me with your mouth." He grins against my ear. I gasp and look up at Taylor and Sawyer. They are still in deep conversation, unaware of my blushing cheeks. I look up at him and narrow my eyes.

"You have a filthy mouth Mr Grey." He laughs and places his hand on my thigh.

Taylor pulls the car into the Greys driveway but takes the back route around to the garage. He stops outside of the door and both he and Sawyer climb out.

Christian walks around to my side and clears his throat after taking one last look at me. "Shall we?" He holds his arm out for me to take. I take hold of his arm and let him lead me through the back rooms of the house until we get to the kitchen.

"Mom." Christian kisses her cheek from behind.

"Christian, Son you look as handsome as ever." She smiles and strokes his cheek.

"And you look stunning." He holds his arms out and pulls her in for a hug. She drops into his arms and lets out a quiet sob, her head resting on his chest. "I love you." He whispers in her ear and kisses her cheek again before pulling away. She takes a deep breath and wipes a tear from her cheek.

"And look at you." She chokes. "Ana, you look beautiful." She walks over and hugs me. "Thank you." She breathes in my ear and I feel tears pricking at my eyes. I nod.

"Can I help?" I ask, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"No honey, we are all done here. Come I'll show you around. Get Ana a drink darling." She tells Christian and ushers me out of the kitchen. I look back at Christian who is frowning.

"Sorry." I mouth and shrug before he leaves my view.

"This is beautiful Grace." I look around the huge white tent filled with tables and a stage. All the tables are immaculately dressed and adorned with white roses. The silverware is polished to perfection and you can see your reflection in the water glasses. Candles flicker down the centre of the tables and people are seated - talking animatedly with each other. She introduces me to a few associates, none of who say much, they are too busy staring. _Where's Christian_?

"Grace." A lady calls out from the other side of the tent.

She groans with a smile making me laugh. "Oh Elena." She waves over a another blonde lady who struts over like Lady Muck.

She looks at me and gasps, clutching her chest.

"Anastasia Steele." She announces dramatically likes she's presenting a golden globe. "Such a pleasure to meet you." She purrs and holds her hand out for me to shake.

"Like wise." I smile politely, trying not to look at her rather exposed chest. Geez, they'll pop out if she's not careful.

"Elena. Mrs Davids is summoning me. Would you show Anastasia to her seat?"

"It would be my pleasure." She smiles and motions for me to follow her. I can't see Christian, Kate, or anyone I know for that matter - so I follow her. I bite my lip, trying not to laugh at her exaggerated strut. Good grief.

"Here we go. I've placed you next to me." She pulls out my chair and I take a seat. I pick up the black folded name card in front of my place setting:

Anastasia Steele

Is written on the front in beautiful gold calligraphy.

I look at her name card. Elena Lincoln. I look at the card to my other side. Samuel Forgeson.

"Um, are you sure I'm sitting here?...It's just my date.." I look around for Christian again but can't see him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Grace never mentioned a date." She says genuinely confused and shocked. "She only mentioned adding another setting. I must say when she told me you were coming I was delighted. A real Hollywood star at our fundraiser. I'm a huge fan of yours."

"Thank you." I smile and take a sip of water.

"I'll ask Grace about your guest when she returns, it's not like her to leave any details out, I'm sure she was just pre-occupied when she called. So how are you liking Seattle?"

"It's great. I love it here."

She chews on the tip of one of her acrylic nails and I screw my face up. Ewww.

I pick up the evenings programme and have a look through. There's an auction, first dance auction, dancing, fireworks then an after party.

"Christian darling." Elena purrs, straightening up and pushing her cleavage out. I shiver. "How lovely to see you. May I introduce you to Anasta..."

"I know who she is." He snaps, walking up behind me.

"There you are." He sighs and crouches beside me, resting his hands on my knees when I swivel sideways. "Why are you sitting here?" He looks at Elena for a split second before turning his gaze back to me.

"It's where Elena has seated me for the evening?"

"I didn't know you knew each other Christian?" She slurs his name and I get shivery again. All the hair on my body stands on end and I look at Christian. He has his eyes closed and he's breathing deeply. Oh shit!

"Like fuck you are. Come on, baby. You're sitting by me." He stands. I turn and look back at Elena who is drooling at Christian. Her eyes flick up to mine curiously. She looks completely baffled by mine and Christians interaction, but can't keep her eyes of him either to grasp what's really happening.

"Ana, come on." He takes my hand in his. I take a deep breath and grab the wine glass in front of me with me other hand, downing the lot in one go.

"Ana." Christian growls, he wants to say more but a man stops and distracts him for a second asking about his business.

I turn to Elena. "You don't happen to own a few beauty salons do you?" I feign an interested smile. She grins back.

"I do. I'd love to have your business while you are here in Seattle." She smiles, but then narrows her eyes on me when she sees Christian return, grabbing my shoulder as he does. Her eyes darken and her face turns sour.

My blood chills. I want to pour the jug of water over her then slap her silly, but Grace is heading in this direction. I will not ruin Grace's evening - not right now anyway. This bitch can wait. I know it's her - the friend who seduced him. I can feel it. I'm not sure if Christian realises I know its her. So Instead I decide to rub it in for now. Show her what she missed out on.

I turn in to Christian's hold and place my hands on his chest - blinking the satisfied expression that wants to creep onto my face away when hearing her gasp - _thank_ _you acting school_! "I was looking for you." I glide my hands up over his shoulders and lock them at the back of his neck. "You disappeared on me." He looks down at me curiously with a hint of a smirk. His eyes are crinkled at the corners and if I'm right, he's trying to figure out if i'm being genuine or acting right now.

"Thank you Elena but my Man is here now." I pull away from Christian and grab my clutch from the table then lean in to her. "I know an excellent Doctor...my neighbour in LA...he could fix that for you." I point at her chest. She looks down at her breasts frowning, unsure of what I mean.

"Your last Doctor kind of made them...lopsided." I purse my lips and tilt my head slowly looking at her disgusting over exposed tits. Christian splutters a cough beside me and puts a fist in front of his mouth, stifling a laugh I think.

"Bye." I give her a little wave and throw my arms back around Christians neck.

"I missed you." I smile up at him.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He grins down at me.

"Then kiss me." I mouth. I pull his head down with my hands and kiss him eagerly, giving Elena a good show, along with the rest of the guests. "Look at you love birds." Grace chimes, walking up beside us.

"I'm moving Ana to our table Mom." Christian snatches my place card and auction card number from the table giving Elena a murderous look. It's astounding to me that Grace doesn't pick up on the hostility radiating from Christian.

"You never mentioned Anastasia was here with Christian, Grace?" Elena chokes.

"Didn't I?" Grace looks puzzled. "Oh dear, it must have slipped my mind. I've been so busy. Of course you are sitting with us Darling." Grace smiles at me fondly. "I won't have my sons girlfriend sitting on her own."

"Girlfriend." I mouth at Christian with a grin when Elena gasps for the second time.

"Come on, baby." He kisses me chastely and leads me away, his arm around my waist. I look back at Elena quickly and narrow my eyes. Hers widen in confusion before darkening and narrowing back with realisation. Yes I know bitch! You'll keep.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" He chuckles.

"What was what about?" I look up innocently.

"Ohhh you're good." He laughs. "My feisty little actress."

"Me... Acting? Pfft." I giggle.

"You figured it out didn't you?" He slows down as our table comes in to view. I spot Elliot, Mia, Kate and Remmie all drinking and talking.

"Christian. Lets just enjoy tonight and talk about it later." I squeeze his hand and smile at the group of guests staring at us.

"You know, the more I think about it, the more terrifying it is." He shakes his head.

"What's terrifying?" I stop at the table and face him. Worried that seeing Elena has upset him. Ugh, even her name makes me shudder.

"Dating an actress... You know it'll be hard to tell when your acting or not...or faking things for that matter." He smirks.

"Dating huh?" I bite my lip and lean forward. "You don't have to worry about me faking with you." I straighten his already straight bow tie. "I'm not _that_ good of an actress...That's all you." I reply my voice oozing satisfaction - assuming he's talking about me faking orgasms or something.

"Damn right it's all me." He growls and pulls my seat out for me. Thank god I'm not sitting next to that heinous troll, I can't believe I even talked to her. It takes a few minutes, but eventually I relax, surrounded by people I'm familiar with. This is better.

Christian pours me a wine and I settle into a conversation with Carrick about his legal practice. He's really easy to talk to and quite the charmer.

The conversation is interrupted when the toastmaster taps the mic getting everyone's attention.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to the annual Coping together ball."

I take a drink and listen to him talk about the charity and what they do. My heart beats faster because deep down I know Grace will be supporting this cause because of Christians past.

"We are very lucky this year Ladies and Gentleman. We have a very special guest here with us tonight. For those of you living under rocks and haven't heard of Anastasia Steele, shame on you." I burst into laughter and nudge Christian.

He rolls his eyes and glares at the toastmaster. I think he's more annoyed that the spotlight has been put on me. I don't mind a bit. If my name will help the charity so close to the Greys hearts than I'm all for it. Everyone's head turns in unison to look at me. I wave politely and smile.

"Yes, that's right people, the very talented Hollywood actress has come to grace us with her stunning presence." I smile at him and nod, mouthing 'thank you'.

"Who will be the lucky young man who wins the first dance with her?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

Christian scoffs and puts his arm around my shoulder, letting all the people who are now staring at us know who I am here with. I look up at him, and we have a silent conversation between us, our eyes doing all the talking. He's letting me know that'll there's no way he's going to let me dance with anyone else, and I'm letting him know that I think he looks smoking hot. He stops the intense gaze and smirks. "Later." He winks.

"Would everyone please take your highest note and place it in the envelope."

Huh? What did I miss? I see everyone pulling out notes from their purses or wallets and writing their names on them. I grab my clutch and pull my purse out, following the lead of everyone else.

"I got it, baby." Christian hands me a $100 bill.

"Put it away Grey." I refuse to take the note and grab my own from my purse. I scribble my name on it quickly and hand it to Carrick before Christian can fight me on it.

"Baby, I ..." He starts, sounding gruff , but decides not to finish. He signs his name and throws his bill in the centre of the table.

"Don't make me tickle you again." I murmur in his ear. He faces me with a sly grin. "No sulking. I'm a big girl, with my own money remember?"

"Yes you are. A feisty one at that." He smirks.

"You've not met feisty Ana yet." I bat my eyelids innocently.

He rests one forearm on the table in front of him and turns to me with a panty wetting, salacious smirk on his face.

"Perhaps I should show you where the restrooms are?...so you can introduce me to her?" He murmurs suggestively for my ears only. His other hand clasps my knee then creeps up my exposed thigh.

We are so enraptured with other, I jump when a plate is placed in front of me. "Jesus." I breathe, the clattering of the plate hitting the table startling me.

Christian chuckles at my reaction and squeezes my thigh.

Dinner is mouthwatering. I eat one handed, as does Christian, our hands entwined together between us. Conversation is casual and humorous - Elliot is a hoot. Christian is talking animatedly to the man on the other side of him about the newest solar powered technology. I hear bits and pieces about food drops and foreign aid. I must ask him about that later.

When dinner is finished and everyone is relaxed the toastmaster announces the beginning of the auctions. I grab the auction list and scroll through the different things up for bidding.

"You have a house in Aspen?" I ask Christian.

He nods. "I do. I'll take you one day." He smiles. Or maybe I'll take him? I grin cheekily and he shakes his head 'No' - in realisation of my thoughts.

"Don't." He growls. I divert my attention to Kate.

"Feel like going to Aspen Kate?" I ask casually.

"Heck yes." She sits up straight. "We haven't been snowboarding in ages!"

"I know, my poor board has been neglected." I completely ignore Christians mumbling beside me.

Christians Aspen house comes up for auction. "We'll start with ten thousand, can I get a ten thousand?"

I put my hand up. "Anastasia Steele, thank you!" The toastmaster smiles broadly at me. Why do people always call me by my full name?

"Fifteen thousand!" A lady yells from the back.

"Bidding is at fifteen thousand, can I get twenty." I put my hand up and Christian groans, sinking in his seat.

"Don't be such a baby." I lean down and kiss him. "It's for a good cause."

"Twenty thousand, ladies and gentleman, can I get twenty five?" A different lady than the one who bid before raises her hand.

"We have high bidders in the house tonight people, can I get thirty?" I giggle at Christians expression and raise my hand giving him a cheeky grin. He shakes his head at me.

"Baby, I can take you there myself, you don't have to pay for it."

"Ah, but this is more fun."

"Fifty thousand." The first lady yells, standing as she does so.

"Fifty thousand!" The toastmaster announces.

"Well that took the fun out of bidding." I pout at Kate and shrug making her laugh. Time to finish this.

"Make it one hundred." I yell.

"Are you fucking..." Christian runs his hand through his hair, his jaw tensing.

The lady's face drops and she holds her hands up in defeat. "One hundred thousand. Sold! To the lovely Anastasia." The toastmaster yells in delight when no one else bids.

"Aspen here we come girlfriend." Kate wiggles excitedly and raises her wine glass across the table for us to clink. I take a sip of my drink and catch Elena watching me from across the tent. Ugh. I narrow my eyes at her and turn to Christian who looks positively pissed. He is rubbing his palms together in that way, making my core ache. I pull my chair closer to his and grab his hands.

"You are a maddening woman." He growls leaning forward. "But I really want to fuck you right now." He says as he cups my face and kisses me beside my ear. "Hard."

"You are going to love it there." Mia pipes up. "Christians house is AMAZING! I can't believe you paid that much for it?"

"Thank you Ana, that was very generous." Grace lifts her glass to me and takes a sip.

"It's a fundraiser right?" I smile at Mia who grins like a loon back.

"Time for the first dance auction." Mia stands. "You two will do it won't you?" She looks at me and Kate.

"Sure." Kate stands, pushing out her chair.

"Why not." I stand also. Christian grabs my hand and pulls it so that I am leaning over him.

"You are dancing with me." He states firmly. "Only me. Now give me a kiss." He says softly. I lean down further and press my lips gently to his. "I have a feeling this might actually make a dent in my account." He grins against my lips.

"Goodluck." I wink, then follow Mia and Kate to the stage.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Nine hundred and fifty thousand?" Ana screeches on a whisper when she sits back down. "Are you crazy?" I laugh at her expression.

"Crazy about dancing with you." I croon. "I wasn't going to let you dance with any other fucker here. You. are. Mine." I kiss her pouty lips softly.

"You've got more money than sense." She shakes her head then flicks her eyes up to me. "Am I yours?" She asks quietly, nervously.

"Do you want to be?" I ask, equally nervous as I stroke her cheek with my thumb.

She gazes up at me, her eyes searching mine. "Yes." She breathes.

I inhale with exaggeration and pull her up. "Come." I lead her from the tent, ignoring everyone stares, whispers and gasps. When we reach the grass I bend down and pick her up. I don't want her to get the bottom of her dress dirty and grass stained.

She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck. I enter the house and carry her into the first room - the downstairs bathroom. I lower her onto the vanity unit then turn and shut the door, locking it.

When I turn back she is staring at me, her blue eyes twinkling and her lip caught between her teeth.

"Say it." I breathe, positioning myself between her thighs.

"Yes." She breathes.

"Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours." She whimpers

"Fuck." I groan, as her words hit me. I grab her face and kiss her passionately. When I pull away we are both breathless, our lungs struggling and our chests heaving.

"Tell me you're mine." She mutters, leaning back against the large mirror.

"I'm yours baby, all yours." I push her dress to the side and inch it up so that I can hook my fingers into her panties. She puts her palms on the vanity and pushes herself up so I can slide them down. I sweep her dress to the side and push it up so she is open to me.

"This is mine." I run my thumb down her pussy and push it into her core.

"Mmm hmm." She nods, her eyes closed and her head tilted back. I circle my thumb, coating it in her arousal then pull it out and wipe it over her bottom lip. Leaning forward I lick it off slowly with my tongue, making her whimper with desire.

"Suck." I force my thumb into her mouth. Her eyes opens widely and she stares at me for a beat before her tongue swirls around my thumb then sucks on it. I withdraw my thumb, dragging her bottom lip down as I do.

"You are so beautiful." I watch her flushed face. Her eyes are wide and screaming lust, desire and want, and her rosey pink lips are parted slightly to accommodate her sweet breaths.

"I need you." She murmurs, her eyes begging me to take her. I couldn't refuse those eyes even if I wanted to - which I don't.

I pull my wallet from my pocket and hand it to her. She grins and opens it, finding the condoms almost instantly.

I drop my pants and let her roll the condom on, which she does delicately before looking up at me and mouthing "fuck me."

"You have a filthy mouth Ms. Steele." I grab her thighs and jolt her forward so that her ass is sitting on the edge.

"I like being filthy with you." The corner of her mouth raises slightly with a salacious smile.

"This is going to be fast and hard, baby." I say softly before slamming into to her. She's gasps, my force knocking the breath out of her. I don't ease up, pulling out and slamming back in with precise force immediately.

"You're so fucking tight." I groan. "And wet... fuck you're wet." I hiss through my teeth.

"Don't stop." She pants as I circle then drive in - jolting her body. "Ohhhhhh yes..." She moans, her thighs tensing as she lifts them to rest on my hips.

"You feel so good." I breath into the crook of her neck. "You're mine Ana, mine." I up the tempo and really start driving into her, again and again and again.

"Fuck... Fuck... Fu.. FUCK!" She screams, her legs trembling and fingers digging into my biceps as she detonates magnificently around me, milking me of everything I have.

I rest my forehead on her shoulder and breathe out my high, her breath sweeping across my ear as she breathes out her own. Her fingers play with my hair, tugging and brushing as we rest in the silence, broken only by our breathing.

When my lungs recover I lift my head up to hers and kiss the tip of her nose. She holds my neck, sweeping her thumbs lightly over my skin, her blue eyes lost in mine. _What's she thinking_?

"I lust you." She smiles then bites down on her lip shyly. My heart beats faster in my chest and a grin creeps across my face. I reach up and brush the hair from her face. Fuck, this woman has completely knocked me for a six, I don't think there is anything I wouldn't do for her. She owns me.

"I lust you too, baby."

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for the delay. I know I posted on FB that I would post this yesterday but real life got in the way. This isn't as edited as I would have liked, so please excuse any mistakes. Will read it through when I have some spare time and re check it for errors.**

**The remainder of the fundraiser and more Elena in the next chapter. **

**Candie xx**


	10. Take 10 - Fundraiser Pt 2

**A/N: apologies, I know a lot of you wanted this sooner but I haven't been well, among other things. Here it is - the second half of the gala. Hope it was worth the wait. **

**Thank you for all your reviews and messages xxox **

**There will be a 'continuation' chapter very soon for those that are requesting it xx**

* * *

**Take 10 - Fundraiser Pt 2**

**APOV**

When we finally emerge from the bathroom and enter the tent, the music is already in full swing and the dance floor filled with couples entranced with each other.

"We missed our million dollar dance." I laugh. I still can't believe he paid just under a million for the auction. Admittedly he had a lot of competition, but still! It certainly reminded me of how wealthy he is.

"So we did." Christian pulls me onto the dance floor and wraps his arms around me. "But it was worth it." I feel his roguish smile against my still flushed cheek as he sways me to the music. We blend into the crowd, loosing ourselves in each other and the music.

"This is nice." I raise my head from his chest, I want to look into those mesmerising eyes, get lost in the pools of gray.

"Mmmm." He sighs, utterly content, resting his forehead on mine. "I could dance with you all night." He murmurs. I wrap my arms around his neck and encourage his lips to mine.

His lips brush against mine before pressing down gently and molding to me perfectly. I part my lips and deepen the kiss. I can never get enough. He is like a drug, and I am unashamedly addicted.

I look over his broad shoulder and see Elena, sitting at a table behind us, she has a wine in her hand and she is blatantly staring at us. Her eyes darken when she catches me looking at her. Does this woman actually think I'm scared of her? I hit her with a wicked smirk, then brush my cheek against Christians while she watches, my lips dragging across his jaw. I nip his jaw lightly with my teeth then capture his lips with mine causing him to groan.

"Baby, if you are going to use your teeth we'll end up in the bathroom again... The fireworks are starting soon." He hums beside my ear.

"I love fireworks!" My eyes open wider in excitement. "Lets go get a good spot." Elena is forgotten.

"Yes, Ma'am." He chuckles and leads me from the dance floor by my hand.

Walking past Taylor and Sawyer he nods, and they follow behind us. We walk out onto the lawn, to the same spot where he told me about his mother and touch issues last night. He sits down first and pulls me down on to his lap so that I am sitting sideways. Frowning when he sees my dress exposing most of my leg, he pulls the bottom of my dress up and wraps it around my bent leg like a blanket.

"That's better." He kisses the tip of my nose.

"Better than?" I enquire.

"Every fucker seeing what's mine." He growls and tugs me firmly to his chest.

"Christian, anyone here could google my name and see pictures of me in a lot less than this." He frowns and stares ahead at the shimmering surface of the sound, the moonlight hitting the water beautifully. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder, letting him think about whatever it is that's bugging him in peace.

"Are you cold,". He asks quietly, his hand now stroking my bare shoulders. "You feel cold, do you want my jacket?"

"No, I'm good. I'm 'wine' warm." I giggle, having had my fair share of alcohol tonight.

"There you guys are!" Kate and Elliot drop down beside us. I look at Kate with a raised eyebrow. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair off centre. She is smiling widely - don't have to guess what they have been up to!

"Tart!" I mouth.

"You can talk." She mouthes back and looks at me with a knowing expression. She obviously noticed our lack of appearance during the first dance. We giggle, causing both Christian and Elliot to look at us wondering what was so funny.

"I like it when you giggle." Christian nuzzles my ear, I lean into him and close my eyes.

"I've been looking everywhere for you guys!" Mia and Remmie park themselves on the other side of us. Mia is looking a little annoyed and Remmie is looking at Christian and I - more so me. Christian tenses and glares at Remmie. I don't really blame him, he's being very obvious about his staring.

"Hey," I rest my head on Christians, diverting his attention from Remmie. "Don't." I whisper and hold him tighter. I don't want Mia's night being ruined because Christian and Remmie go at it.

"You're mine." He sighs, tension still radiating from him.

"All yours." I smile, trying to soothe his jealously fuelled, foul mood. "You are kind of cute when your jealous."

"Cute?" I manage to get a smile from him.

"Cute." I reply giving him a soft kiss.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I do believe we have blown last years total clean out of the water. Your generosity tonight has raised a grand total of four million, two hundred and seventy one thousand dollars!" He announces dramatically and is rewarded with cheers and clapping.

"Thanks to you!" Mia smiles at me. "All the tight bastards who usually keep their money close wanted to flash their cash with you here. I think they were out to impress." She laughs. I giggle with her while Christian scowls.

"Cute." I giggle giving him another kiss.

All the outdoor lights turn off and we are sitting in darkness for a few moments before the spectacular fireworks display starts.

* * *

**CPOV**

I watch Ana as the fireworks explode in the sky, the different colours illuminating her face. She turns to me and smiles. "This is amazing."

I nod and she turns back around to face the display. Fireworks aren't particularly exciting for me, I'd rather watch Ana. I am completely bewitched by her - her movements, expressions, her eyes, her body, her heart, her spirit. She has captivated me on such a deep level it's unsettling. I'm not a person who likes to be affectionate in public, hell, I don't even like affection, but with Ana I need to touch her constantly, kiss her again and again. I don't care who's looking, I need her. It's crazy considering how short a time we've known each other. I feel like I've found my soul mate, my other half.

"Baby, you're not watching?" She nuzzles my nose with hers. I grab her face and kiss her. Fuck her lips are magic, so warm and pouty and welcoming. She moans into my mouth and weaves her fingers through my hair, her tongue darting out across mine. I mirror her action, eliciting a soft whimper.

"Christian." She sighs, moving on my lap uncomfortably. I can tell she's restraining herself. Her thighs are tensing, trying to stop herself from straddling me and her arms are locked tightly so that her hands can't roam inappropriately.

"Parrrrrtay time!" Mia announces, jumping from the grass with her dress hitched up. We've missed the rest of the fireworks display.

I pull away from Ana hesitantly. "I usually go home about now."

"Really?" She asks, genuinely surprised. "You don't stay for the after party?"

"No, why do you want to?" _Please say no, please say no_. I just want to take her home and have her to myself.

"Just for a little bit?" She asks hopefully, batting her fucking eyelashes - it's only sexy when she does it. How can I refuse that?

"Whatever you want, baby." She rewards me with a kiss.

I rise to my feet holding her and fix her dress. "Let me go to the restroom real quick."

"Ooh, wait for me!" Kate whispers something in Elliot's ear making him grin like a shumck. Ana motions for Sawyer to come over, letting him know she's off to the restrooms, then all the girls disappear, Mia included. They walk up to the portable units hand in hand giggling like high school girls. _Good fucking grief_.

Elliot and I sit back with a beer, while we wait for them. Fuck they've been gone forever! Remmie is quiet - dumb fucker. It's probably a good thing because I think if he opened his mouth I'd knock him out, especially if he mentioned Ana.

"Holy fucking shit Bro." Elliot grabs my forearm and points to the entrance of the dance tent.

"Jesus." I run a hand through my hair. They've changed into nightclub apparel. "What the...? Where are the fucking pants to go with that top?

"Damn, looks at those legs." Elliot's, eyes are bulging out of his fucking head.

"You better be talking about the blonde!" I hiss. I know he's not. Why the fuck would she wear that? Ana has on a very, very short, emerald green halter dress. I can almost guarantee that if she bent over, she'd be flashing her panties. She looks smoking hot, but fuck me. If I'm hard just looking at her, so is every other fucker here.

Mia is in a short black skirt with a gold sequinned tank top and Kate is is a pair of shimmering white shorts and a sapphire blue, corset style top. Ana stands out more than any of them - her legs in particular.

I skull back my beer and grab another. _Breathe, Christian, Breathe_. I count backwards from 20 in my head. _She's with you! She's yours. They can look, but they can't touch. _

"Hey." She struts up looking every bit the movie star and sits on my knee. I can't say anything. My eyes are focused solely on her legs. I close my eyes and try counting again. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"I, ah... It's a bit short don't you think?" I run my finger up her exposed thigh and tug on the hem of her dress.

"You don't like my dress?" She plays with the fabric and looks disappointed.

"Baby, I love the dress, as does every other fucker here." I grind my back teeth trying to control myself.

"So you don't like the dress then?" She arches an eyebrow and looks at me seriously.

I groan, closing my eyes and tilting my head back. "You are going to kill me." I mutter.

"First of all, if I kill you, it better be by orgasm or I'll never forgive myself. Secondly, if you are worried about people seeing my bum, don't, I have matching green hot pants on underneath. The only person seeing my behind tonight is you." She taps my nose with her finger then follows it up with a kiss.

I raise my head and look up into her eyes. She still looks disappointed. "I wanted to look sexy for you." She pouts playfully.

"You are sooooo fucking sexy, baby." I run a finger along her shoulder. "I just don't like people looking at...fuck... You are not leaving my side, understand. Not even to piss."

"Ooooo kinky." She smiles and wraps her arms around me. "I accept your demands."

"Yes well, I may just spank you for this later... And If I get arrested for assault tonight, you baby, are bailing me out." I snake my arms around her waist and kiss her gently.

"If you two are going to suck face all night, you may as well go home and do it in private." Elliot groans.

"I think we just got told off." Ana giggles. "Come dance with me." She stands up from my lap and grabs a drink from the waiter who is walking past carrying a tray. I stand, shrugging my suit jacket off and removing my bow tie. She looks over her wine glass at me smiling as she takes a sip. She's in a cheeky mood tonight.

She walks up to me and unbuttons the top few buttons of my shirt. "That's better." She winks then grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor next to Kate, Elliot, Mia and the fucker Remmie.

The music is loud, and the full lighting has been turned off, switched to flashing lights that pump to the beat of the bass.

"I loooove this song!" Kate screams and tugs on Ana's arm, pulling her over to dance. Ana giggles and starts moving to the music. Fuck I forgot how damn hot she looks when she's dancing. Her hands are in the air and her hips are moving to the music.

"I know you want it," Ana mouthes at me, singing along to the song. I've heard this song before, something about blurred lines. Kate is shimmying up and down beside Ana and Mia is throwing herself around Remmie.

"I don't know about you Bro, but fuck they look pretty fine out there. Too damn fine to be left alone. I'm going to steal my girl back - keep her away from all the other pricks in here." I nod at him and walk with him to the girls. Ana turns and sees me, she clamps down on her lip and her eyes twinkle as I get closer. I grab her hand when I am close enough and twirl her into me, her back to my front.

"Mmmm". She hums, her arms reaching above her head and wrapping around my neck. My hips move with hers, letting her grind into me as my hands flatten over her stomach.

She tilts her neck to the side, inviting me to rest my chin on her shoulder. After a beat she releases her hands, letting them drop to her side then bends her knees and shimmies back up. Fuck me! Her body hits me in all the right places, and judging by her grin she knows it. She continues to seduce me with her dancing, working up a sweat and eyeing me salaciously.

After many songs the music starts to tone down. I've surprised myself lasting this long on the dance floor.

Frank Oceans 'Lost' starts drifting through the tent and Ana flings her arms around my neck, kissing my neck and rolling her body against mine. My hands drop to her ass and push her into me as I rub against her. She responds by grinding into me, letting out a soft moan. Fuck we are damn near dry humping on the dance floor without a care as to who is watching. It's only Ana and I. Just the way I like it.

* * *

**APOV**

God he feels so good against me, his scent invading my nostrils and his hands squeezing my ass. He's incredible.

My eyes flick open as he rubs himself against me. The first thing I see is Elena standing across the dance floor looking at us. Is that bitch still here? I narrow my eyes at her and roll myself against his erection.

"Fuck, baby." He groans in my ear. I continue glaring back at Elena. She rolls her shoulders looking uncomfortable with my piercing gaze.

I place my hands on Christians back and drag them down from his shoulder blades to his ass. Elena's eyes widen and I give her a smirk. I know I probably shouldn't be using Christian like this, as a way to stake my claim, but I can't help myself.

"I need to pee." I murmur beside his ear, earning myself a panty dropping grin.

"Kinky." He smirks and pulls me up to the restrooms. Elena has disappeared. Good riddens. He checks the women's cubicles - finding all but one empty. He holds his finger up to his mouth letting me know to keep quiet then pushes me into one of the empty cubicles. He shuts the door and stands with his back against it.

"Pee." He mouthes. His presence doesn't leave much room to manoeuvre. I look him in the eyes as I tug my hot pants down then wiggle my panties down my thighs.

"Pervert." I mouth. He chews his bottom lip, stifling a satisfied smile. I sit down with my elbows resting on my knees and my head in my hands, tapping my foot trying to get past the shyness my bladder is experiencing. He arches an eyebrow.

"I'm trying." I whisper, rolling my eyes.

His phone starts ringing loudly in his pocket. "Fuck." He groans, checking the caller ID. "I have to take this." He shrugs disappointedly, then leans down to give me a quick kiss. "I'll be outside."

I lock the cubicle behind him and pee instantly. Oh the relief!

I am fixing myself up and washing my hands at the basin when the other occupied cubicle opens. Out walks Elena. I roll my eyes. Of course she's in here and would have heard Christian in the loo with me.

"You two look rather cosy." She hisses.

"That's because we are." I hiss back.

"You are no good for him." She grinds her teeth.

"You might want to be careful doing that... Your dentures might break." I snap.

"You can't give him what he needs. He has singular tastes, he'll tire of you and drop you like the rest of them."

My blood boils and I whip around to face her.

"Singular tastes?" I laugh. "A bit like yourself then? Only Christian likes his women legal." I spit. She gasps and pushes her chest out.

"There's that hideous, botched boob job again." I screw up my face. "You really should cover that mess up."

"You little..." She begins, looking flustered and awkward.

"Little what?" I get right up in her face. She backs up, surprised by my confrontation. "You disgust me. Just the sight of you makes me gag. Stay. Away. From. Christian." I seethe. "Or I will crush you and your lopsided silicon filled bags of wrinkles."

She scoffs, but her face is red.

"You can't hurt me." She chokes, "I'll have you up for assault so fast..."

"Oh... You dumb, vile, heinous bitch! I don't need to touch you Elena. All it would take is one sentence from me to ruin you...lets see," I tap my temple..."do I tell Letterman next month about the horrid service I received in one of your salons? Maybe I let it slip when I talk to 'Cosmopolitan'... Or perhaps, an Entertainment Tonight interview... Or did you forget how much influence I have?... What I wear... What make up I use... Where I get waxed...everyone wants to be me Elena, everyone goes where I go, people eat what I eat, they hate what I hate...well I hate you." I spit with such venom that she clutches her chest.

"Get the picture." I sneer.

"And when the public find out that your boyfriend is a kinky bastard who likes to handcuff and whip his bed mates ?" She laughs.

I mirror her fake laugh, stopping short with a moment of deadly silence.

"Then BDSM might just become the next biggest thing, ... Do you honestly think I care about what people think of what I get up to in the bedroom?...People will be flocking to sex stores" I laugh. "...is that all you have? Surely a woman of your age can do better than that?" I stare her down, keeping my cool.

"Baby, what's taking so long?" Christian strolls casually into the restrooms, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees Elena backed up against the wall.

"Elena here was just congratulating me on making the top 10 influential celebrities list this year. Wasn't that nice of her?" I smile at Elena. "Most people forget about that and only comment on me making the top 5 beautiful people list." I know that sounds conceited, but I'm trying to drum into Elena just how much influence I can have.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." He snarls at Elena, pointing his finger directly at her face. She straightens up, rolling her shoulders and glares at me.

"Take me home?" I turn to Christian, placing my hands flat against his chest. He wraps an arm around my back and pulls me to him, still glaring down Elena.

"I mean it Elena, stay away." He barks. He looks down at me and his stance softens instantly.

"Are you okay?" He whispers.

"I'm good." I give him a lust filled smile. He kisses the top of my head and leads me from the restrooms, his palm pressed firmly on the small of my back.

"I'm sorry, baby." He releases a sigh when we hit the grass. "I didn't realise she was still here. She doesn't normally stay for the after party."

"Why are you apologising?" I ask incredulously. "I can handle the troll, Christian."

"Troll?" He chuckles, raising an eyebrow.

"Troll!" I repeat menacingly. "I hate her Christian... What she did? There's just no excuse in the world that could justify that. I don't care how fucked up you were."

"Am. How fucked up I am.". He groans.

"Oh get off it! You are only as fucked up as you let yourself be." I roll my eyes, my confrontation with Elena mixed with too much wine bringing out my grumpy side.

"Hello feisty Ana." He takes hold of my hand and lifts it gently to his mouth, scattering my fingers with delicate, feather like kisses. His arms fold around me and hold me tight. "I don't want to fight about her." He sighs, loosening his hold on me to run a hand through his messy hair. "She's not worth it, Ana."

I inhale deeply, slowly, trying to rid myself of my Elena induced bad mood. "You're right." I tilt my head up to his and search his eyes. "Take me to bed." I grin.

He looks at me, his forehead creased, his lip caught between his teeth. "I thought we could stay here tonight?" He asks cautiously, nervous almost.

"Here?" I ask, surprised. Not that I mind of course, but I had visions of our night ending with earth shattering screams - something I highly doubt we will be doing at his parents house.

"Mom is having a breakfast." He shrugs his explantation.

"Okay, sounds great."

"Yeah?" He lowers his head, his eyes peeking up at me, like he's expecting me to retract my agreement.

"Yes. I'd love to have breakfast with your family."

His face lights up and he pulls me back into his hold. "I've never stayed for the morning after breakfast." He mutters lowly in my ear. "Everything...it just seems more bearable when you are with me." He bends his knees a little so that we are at eye level and traces my lips with the tip of his index finger. "Don't think I won't fuck you tonight." He smirks, then lowers his lips to mine, his tongue seeking entrance instantly. My body shivers with desire as his warm tongue swirls around mine with leisurely pace. I brace my hands on his shoulders for fear of melting to the ground. He makes my knees weak.

"The effect I have on you...there's no bigger turn on." He pants against my mouth. "I've shared you enough tonight... Alone time." He rewards me with a salacious smile that has my core throbbing. Jesus! Who knew I'd become so addicted to sex after spending so long avoiding it.

Taking my hand in his he leads me up to his parents home and through the back door. He stops when we reach the kitchen and looks around for signs of life but the house seems to be abandoned. No doubt Kate and Elliot, Mia and Remmie are still busting their moves on the dance floor, and Carrick and Grace retired after the fireworks.

He pulls me upstairs and into the room we were in last night - I'm still assuming - his childhood bedroom.

"That dress is ridiculous." His eyes sparkle and lips purse as he eyes the length me - pushing his back against the door so that it closes with a soft click. "Take it off." He demands. His gray eyes hone in on my legs as he slowly undoes his shirt. My fingers glide up my thighs and hook into my little hot pants, wiggling them down and stepping out of them, before reaching around and unzipping the back of the offending dress. I let it drop, floating to my feet.

"Wow." Christian mouthes, making me smile shyly. "No bra tonight Ms. Steele?" He licks his bottom lip while his lust filled eyes inspect my bare chest.

"It was... Unnecessary."

"Unnecessary." He mouths, his playful mood evident in his expression and the storm whirling in his eyes. His gaze drops to my panties. "Take them off." He commands, with an edge in his voice that I've not heard previously. It is both terrifying and sexy. I think I'm about to meet dominant Christian.

I slide my fingers into the band of my panties and tug them down my thighs.

"Kneel...by the bed."

I peek up at him through my lashes. He's serious. Okay, I can do this. I step out of my panties and saunter over the to small double bed. Dropping to my knees, I look up at him for my next instruction. I wonder what's pushed him in this direction? Seeing Elena maybe?

I continue to look at him expectantly. His expression has changed, he now looks doubtful, regretful even. I watch as he strolls over then grabs my upper arm and pulls me up. "Put your arms around my neck, baby."

I narrow my eyes, more in confusion really, but follow his instruction anyway. I raise my arms and wrap them around his neck, locking my hands together with woven fingers. He buries his face in my hair, breathing my scent in for what seems like forever, then grabs my thighs and pulls my legs up to wrap around his waist.

"You smell so good." He murmurs to himself.

"And you are wearing too much." I arch an eyebrow and glance down at his shirt clad chest.

I unlock my hands from around his neck, trusting him to keep my body propped up, and glide my hands under his unbuttoned shirt, over his shoulders and down his back. I only get his shirt down to his biceps but that's enough skin for me.

He lets out a low moan, indicating his pleasure as my mouth attaches to his shoulder, sucking and nipping at his skin. "Fuck baby, I love it when you bite me." He groans, and I sink my teeth further into his flesh. My action eliciting more soft growls. He takes firmer hold of my ass and rolls his hips into my sex.

Wiggling out of his hold, I drop down to my feet, ready to kneel in front of him. He know what's coming, his eyes giving it away - they are dark and cloudy, filled with anticipation.

I make quick work of dropping his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. He gives me the most delicious, roguish grin as he toes his shoes off then steps out of his clothes.

"Sit on the bed." I command, my voice quiet with nervousness. I've never done this before.

He takes a seat on the edge of the bed, his palms pushed deep into the mattress behind him. His firm thighs are slightly spread - he looks absolutely fuckable right now. I sit back on my heels and watch him, taking him all in, every perfect inch. He is glorious. His stomach muscles are even more defined with his current posture, and his arm muscles are bulging under his weight. He moves one of his hands to his front and takes hold of his manhood, grasping it around the base then stroking himself slowly.

"Fuck." I whisper. I've never seen anything so sexy in my life.

"Just like this baby." He looks up at me, his eyes hooded and his lips parted. He's enjoying himself. He blows out a breath as his fist glides back down to the base.

Moving my hand slowly to his, I place my fingers above his and mimic his movements. After a few strokes he removes his hand and leaves me to it. My forehead creases as I concentrate hard on the job at hand.

"Relax." He pants, his head tilted towards the ceiling. I can't help myself, I lower my mouth and kiss the tip gently. "Mmmm." He hums in appreciation. His noises spur me on, I kiss him again, but rather than pulling away this time I open my mouth and take him in, swirling my tongue around him before pushing him to the back of my throat.

"Jesus Christ." He growls, his head lifting to look down at me, pumping him in and out. I grasp his base firmly and withdraw, so that only his tip is sitting on my tongue, then wrap my lips around him and suck him softly. "Fuck, Ana, baby...your mouth is amazing." He lowers his hands to my hair, clutching my locks tightly then proceeds to roll himself in and out of my mouth. I can't respond to him with my mouth full, so instead I place a hand on this thigh and begin massaging him. His breathing becomes heavier and his grasp on my head tighter. I can feel his cock throbbing on my tongue, twitching and pulsing. I push him in further, relishing in the control I hold over him at this moment.

"Ana. Fuckkkk... If you don't want me to come in your mouth pull away." He mutters on a groan as I swirl and suck. There is no way I'm stopping now, not when I can see how much he's loving this.

"Oh...god." He moans, his hands gripping my hair so tight it's almost painful. His thighs tense and his breathing halts as he fills my mouth with his hot, creamy liquid. "Fuuuuuuckkkkk." I swallow... It's... Different. He begins rolling his hips again, riding out his release and I continue to work him with my tongue, slowing down as he does, swallowing when he offers me more and digging my nails into his thighs.

He looks down at me, his eyes dazed with satisfaction. "Come here." He takes my hands in his and pulls me up to my feet then guides me onto his lap, so that my knees are either side of his thighs.

"That was..." He shakes his head, his eyes blazing.

"I need you." I whisper, cupping his face and pushing my lips to his. He opens his mouth for me and runs his tongue at an exquisite pace along my bottom lip. Oh, that feels so good. "You're mine." I whimper.

"Yours."

"And this is mine." I reach down and grab his reloaded member in my hand, giving it a few pumps. He lays back on the bed pulling me with him, an amused smirk plastered on his face.

"Possessive little thing aren't you?"

"When I want to be."

"Kiss me." He demands.

"I'll kiss you if you bring dominant Christian back." I look down at him with a smirk. His eyebrows raise in surprise and his mouth drops. He studies me for quite some time before pushing himself up with his palms and narrowing his eyes.

"I said...kiss me." He growls, and I know from his tone of voice that I'm going to get what I wanted. I bite my lip to stifle a giggle. "Don't bite your fucking lip... In fact... Turn around, lay your stomach over my knees. I think it's about time we talked about that dress don't you?" He shifts to the side of the bed. His eyes darken, the same way they always do when I roll my eyes and he rubs his palms.

Holy shit, I think I'm about to be spanked over my dress!


	11. Take 11 - Rocking the boat

**A/N: I know it's been a week, sorry to keep you waiting :(. I do try my best to get regular updates out, but unfortunately real life takes priority and real life is kinda crazy busy right now. **

**I'm really interested to see what you think of this chapter... Rest assured our Dom is not far away, but right now his feelings, emotions and life is in a complete whirlwind... He'll feel a little more like himself soon ;). In saying that... Warning! The first lot of drama is coming up soon, maybe in the next few chapters.. You have been warned in advance, all I ask is that you trust me ;) **

**Candie xx**

* * *

**Take 11 - Rocking the boat**

**Soundtrack:**_ Gemma Hayes - Wicked Game_

**CPOV**

Fuck.

I have Ana draped over my lap, her amazing fucking ass screaming at me to spank the fuck out of it. Do I do it? She wants it right?- the huge grin on her face gives me that impression. I don't want to bring her over to my dark side. Is a spank the dark side? Jesus, I'm so conflicted here. I'm completely satisfied with the way things are going right now, what if this fucks things up?

"Waitinnng," she sings, wiggling her tush at me.

Oh fuck it! If she doesn't like it, i just won't do it again. I lower my hand to her cheeks and caress her. Her skin is so soft and smooth.

"Do you think it's okay to prance around in a dress that barely covers your ass? You are mine Anastasia!"

"There was nothing wrong with my dress." She groans defiantly.

**_Smack_**.

I hit that fine ass with precise force. My hand bounces off her skin. She jerks, her shoulders bouncing up and down. Is she crying? Fuck!

"Baby, I'm..." She snaps her head up and looks back at me. She's fucking laughing. "Something amusing?" I tilt my head, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm...I'm...sorry." She chokes on a laugh. "I haven't been spanked since I was little." She bites her lips, trying to hold in her laughter. "Continue."

She lowers her head back to the bed and wiggles her bum. She thinks this is funny? "I don't like people ogling what's mine Anastasia." I growl.

"Christian..." She sighs. "I work out everyday. I earn't this body with sweat and tears. If I want to wear a dress that shows off my hard work... I will."

**_Smack_**

I massage one cheek - the one I slapped before, while striking the other side. She has a point I guess, but it still doesn't sit well with me. Even Elliot was looking, that's not acceptable.

She lets out a squeak and a few giggles. "This isn't going to work if you keep laughing." I groan. It'd be just my luck that a disciplinary spanking would be amusing to her. She's a feisty wee thing alright.

"Sorry." She snorts. "Okay, I'm ready."

Rolling my eyes, I shift my weight underneath her and get myself into a more comfortable position.

Taking a deep breath I slap her ass three times. Hard and fast. Once on each cheek then one at the junction of her thighs. "Oohhh." She moans, pushing her hips into my thighs. "Again." She lifts her hips up, her forearms taking more of her weight, opening up her thighs a little more.

She's enjoying this? Her reactions are confusing the hell out of me.

"Will you wear the dress again?" I ask.

"If I want to..."

**_Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._**

That lot had my hand stinging. "Jesus." She pants. I soften the blow of the hits by stroking and massaging the places I spanked. "Christian." She whimpers, pushing herself up and climbing over my knee so that she is sitting astride me. She holds my face and smashes her lips to mine, kissing me passionately, fiercely. Her force knocks us backwards onto the mattress. Jesus Christ.

"Did you like that, baby?" My heavy breath a cooling relief between our faces as she rubs her cheek against my jaw.

"Yes." She cries softly. Her hips begin to gyrate. Oh shit. She is dangerously close to impaling herself on me.

"Baby, we need to..." Oh my god. He feels soooo good, slipping and sliding her core over me. She is absolutely saturated.

"Please hurry." She whimpers.

I roll us off the bed and onto the floor where our clothes lay sprawled across the carpet. I twist my head trying to locate my pants while she licks and kisses my chest. The fact that I don't even hold my breath for a second, tense, or close my eyes doesn't slip by me unnoticed, I'm becoming immune to her touch.

Grabbing enough fabric to be able to yank my trousers towards me, I fumble through my pockets until I find the sought after foil packet. It would be so much easier if she were on the pill or some other form of birth control. Not only would we never have to stop to find a fucking condom, but I'd be able to have her completely - skin to skin. The thought sends shivers through my body. I can only imagine how perfect that would feel.

Reaching over her thighs I find my cock and roll the fucker on. "It's all yours, baby."

"Lean on the bed." She pants, putting an end to her suction on my neck. I push myself back and sit up, my back leaning against the side of the bed, my knees bent. She stands up slowly and puts her feet either side of me, her pussy in front of my face. Fuck me. I grab the back of her thighs and push her into my face, kissing and licking her folds.

"Oooooooh, god." Her legs tremble, and her fingers weave through my hair. After a few minutes of thoroughly devouring her she drops to her knees, leaning back against my knees and slides down onto my waiting erection.

"Fuccccck." I close my eyes, titling my head back.

"Holy... God that feels so good." She purrs, circling her hips. "I can't wait to feel you skin to skin." She mutters, focused on her slow, deliberate movements. Her comments piques my interest. Is she looking into different birth control. Her eyes flutter open, her eyes finding mine instantly.

"I got the shot yesterday," She grins, "before I came here for dinner. We are good to go on Friday." I don't know what it is about knowing I can have her completely in 6 days time, but whatever it is has only fuelled my already raging desire. I start bucking my hips up to meet her movements.

"Fuck..." She moans, her head dropping to my shoulder and her arms snaking around my neck. "Mmmm. Christian." She sobs.

"I know baby, I know." Fuck do I know. It doesn't get much better than this. I can feel her tightening around me, her muscles clenching me, winding up for the big finale.

She grabs my hands in hers and pins them above us on the bed then really starts riding me. Fucking hell - up down, around, up, down and around. Faster and faster.

"Together, baby. Fuck you look too perfect right now." I want to touch her, brush the hair from her face and sweep my fingers over her breasts, but I can't, she has my hands pinned. I could over power her easily, but I don't want to.

"Together." She pants, her grip on my hands tightening. "Oooooh fuck." Her whole body tenses, as does mine.

I drown out her screams by locking my mouth over hers as she contracts every drop from me. Fucking hell, I think I'm even seeing stars. I've never had such an intense connection with someone. There is no way to describe it. All the usual words don't even come close - earth shattering, ecstasy, bliss, perfection - all seem unworthy of describing the feeling I get when we have sex.

She releases my hands and drapes her arms around my neck, her hips still rotating slowly. She doesn't say anything, just holds me.

After some time I lift us up as best I can and move us up onto the bed. "I don't want to move." She sighs beside my ear.

"Then don't." I chuckle, laying myself down and parting my legs so that she can lay comfortably on top of me. She sprawls out on my chest, her head nestled on my shoulder.

"Did I make a good sub?" I can feel her smile against my skin.

"Worst ever." I laugh.

"Hmmm," she giggles tiredly, her breathing slowly. "I still lust you, even though you think I'm a horrible submissive."

"And I still lust you, even though you laughed your way through a spanking and enjoyed it way more than you should have." I run the tips of my fingers up and down her back, she'll be fast asleep soon.

I stay awake for ages just listening to her breathing, feeling her heart beat above mine.

* * *

I wake to the bedroom door swinging open. Fuck. My eyes whip open to assess our state of exposure. Ana is still nestled on my chest, her breasts hidden, I glance down quickly, her ass is covered by the sheet. Thank god. I tilt my head to the door and see Kate marching in.

"Is she awake?" Does it look like she's awake!

"No, what the fucks going on?"

"We need to talk, both of you. I'll meet you in the kitchen." She glances at Ana's bare back then down to our clothes that are still scattered on the floor, shakes her head with a chuckle and waltzes out.

"Shut the fucking door!" I yell after her, my request falling on deaf ears.

"What's wrong?" Ana yawns, shifting her weight on me as she stretches.

"Kate's summoned us to the kitchen." I groan, rubbing my eyes and stifling a yawn.

"She can wait." She reaches behind her and tugs the sheet further up our bodies, then nestles her head back on my shoulder. After a few minutes of comfortable silence she raises her head smiling.

"Good Morning handsome."

"Mmmm, morning Beautiful." I kiss the top of her head and inhale her delicious scent. I could wake up to this every morning and never tire of it.

Her hand glides down my side until she reaches my thighs then tries to creep between us. I know exactly what's she's up to. "Baby, Kate left the door wide open, unless you've decided to become an exhibitionist..." I trail off as she frowns. "You're cute when you frown,". I press my lips to the little 'V' that's formed on her forehead.

"Cute." She replies.

"Breakfast will be ready soon."

We shower then head down to join everyone for breakfast. "Morning Mom." I give her a kiss on the cheek and steal the pancake she's just flipped onto a plate.

"Owwww, fuck that's hot."

"Language." Mom growls with a arched eyebrow. "Good morning you two." Her frown quickly turns into a face splitting smile. "Kate wants to speak to you."

I lead Ana into the living room where Kate is pacing, rambling to Elliot.

"What's happening Kate?" Ana asks.

Kate turns to look at her then picks up a newspaper and slaps it in to Ana's waiting hand. Ana looks deep into Kate's eyes and Kate nods. Ana's shoulders drop.

"What's going on?" I grab the newspaper from Ana and open it up.

Oh fuck!

* * *

**_'Friends at a benefit, or friends with benefits? You decide._**

_Last night at the annual 'Coping Together' fundraising Gala, Seattle's elite were given more than they bided on when they were surprised with the presence of Hollywood's Sweetheart Anastasia Steele. Our source at the event inform us that Steele was there as the date of Seattle's Billionaire Bachelor, Christian Grey._

_Steele - who is best known for her staring role in 'A Beautiful Lie' is currently in Seattle filming the second movie in the famous trilogy. _

_Steele is reported to have bid a_ whopping one _hundred thousand dollars for a holiday at Christian Greys Aspen house._

_Not to be out done by his movie star date, Grey is said to have won the privilege of being Steele's first dance partner by bidding close to one million dollars._

_If that isn't enough to squash the recent 'friends' statement released by Steele's_ _spokesperson yesterday, then the fact that the two were openly kissing and touching throughout the whole night will._

_A friend of the family tells us that Grey and Steele - 'couldn't keep their hands off each other. They held hands all through dinner, it was sweet. When they finally made it to the dance floor they were oblivious to everyone watching them. They were kissing, I'm talking full on, tongue, passionate kissing.' _

_Our source also informs us that not only were they grinding up a storm on the after party dance floor, but the two were seen entering the Greys house for the evening - grinding up a storm under the sheets maybe?_

_Despite what Steele's team have stated, It looks like our bachelor is off the market ladies._

_Follow the Steele - Grey story on our website. We will have a live update to keep all you fans informed of sightings and news as we receive it._

_Seen them around? Have a picture to share? Please email our news team. Details are on our web page_.

* * *

"Fuck, baby, I'm sorry." It's the only thing I can think of that is worth saying.

"Is it bad?" She bites down on her lip and looks at me curiously.

"Lets see, 'full on, tongue passionate kissing on the dance floor', and grinding up a storm under the sheets... That's about the worst of it." Kate interjects. "Oh, and the whole city is now on Ana and Christian watch. You have a website."

Ana groans and slumps back into one of the sofas. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to disrupt you with my craziness." She looks up at me regretfully, her eyes welling with unshed tears.

"Give us a minute." I shoot a glance at Elliot, who nods and leads Kate from the room, shutting the double doors behind him.

I walk over to Ana and crouch down in front of her, my hands resting on her knees. "Please don't cry, baby,". I give her knees a comforting squeeze.

"Christian, I didn't want you to have to deal with the press. You won't be able to do anything without being followed. They'll be waiting for you outside of your office building everyday, follow you to your apartment..."

"Ana, I can handle the media. I deal with them all the time."

"Not like this... I just...what if you can't?" She chokes and a tear falls down her cheek.

"Hey... No tears." I lean forward and kiss the tear from her cheek, then cup her face. "What did you mean by 'what if I can't'?"

She inhales jaggedly. "If you can't handle the media, or if you don't want to... Where does that leave me?" She whispers, diverting her eyes from mine. She thinks I won't want her because of the media circus that surrounds her? She's scared I'll be frightened off?

"Look at me." I murmur, tilting her face with my hands. "I'll take you anyway I can have you, Ana. If that means I have paparazzi stalking me 24/7, then so be it."

"Really?" She breathes, her eyes scanning my face.

"Really." I kiss her gently, sweetly. Fuck her lips are soft.

"I don't want to hide anymore... I want to go out for dinner with you, go to the movies...go bowling... All that stuff." She mutters, stopping to sniff.

"Bowling?" I chuckle.

"Yes bowling," she smiles. "I guess they would have figured it out sooner rather than later anyway, with you attending the Victorias Secret show and Deep premiere with me." She shrugs.

I close my eyes and try not to think about Ana strutting around in lingerie. I'm going to need a session with Flynn before I sit through that. "I'm okay with that, it will mean everyone will know you are mine." I give her a cheeky smirk.

"And that you are mine." She giggles softly, placing her hands on mine.

"So it's official? We are going public?" I glance up at her through my lashes, slightly nervous to be honest. If we go public then the media are bound to try dig up information on me. I guess they'll do that regardless.

"Okay." She grins, but the grin doesn't reach her eyes, her eyes are dull and sombre, I know it's because she still believes it'll all be too much for me and I'll throw in the towel.

I distract her by pulling her snuggly to my chest and wrapping my arms around her tiny frame. "I'm never letting you go." I declare, my voice little more than a whisper.

She removes herself from my hold and analyses my face for genuineness. She must see the confirmation she needs because she crushes her delectable lips to mine with urgency. I let her take control of the kiss, mirroring her declining force until it is nothing but dreamy, harmonious magic - slow and sensual, the perfect Ana kiss. Her tongue explores my mouth leisurely, with gentle, deliberate, soothing strokes, it is both arousing and comforting.

She doesn't stop until there is a small tap on the door. She sits up straighter and bites down on her lip.

"Come in." I squeeze her hand then rise to my feet and take a seat next to her. Mom pokes her head around the door.

"Breakfast is ready." She half smiles half pouts, obviously having read the paper.

"Thank you Grace." Ana offers her a smile.

* * *

I lead Ana through to the dining room and pull her chair out for her, earning myself an approving nod from Dad. He drilled into us from an early age the proper way to take care of a woman. I don't think he'd be giving me the nod if he knew about the way I treated my submissives.

Breakfast is extraordinary as usual. Pancakes with bacon, maple syrup, eggs, and fresh fruit. I notice Ana opts only to eat the pancakes and fresh fruit, leaving her eggs and bacon on the plate.

"Not hungry, baby?" I ask curiously.

"Something like that." She mutters so that only I can hear. "Do you want it?" She pushes her plate towards me. I won't say no to extra bacon. As I eat from her plate, she picks at the fruit on mine. Is she watching her weight? She's tiny enough as it is!

I am about to chide her for being ludicrous when I am interrupted by my phone buzzing in my pants pocket. "Eat." I grumble as I pull my phone out. She rolls her eyes and stabs at a piece of melon, shoving it in her mouth and chewing dramatically as she watches me. Feisty little thing!

Glancing down at my screen I see a text from Taylor who returned to Escala after we retired last night.

*Building surrounded Boss. Let me know what you want to do. T*

I don't need to ask, I know he means surrounded by paparazzi. I'll talk to Ana after breakfast and see what she wants to do. If we are going public, there's no need to avoid them is there? I text him back letting him know I'll get back to him, and for him to contact Welch, we need to find out who was responsible for the article. Whoever it is, I will crush them. No one brings tears to my girls eyes without paying.

When I turn my attention back to the table Ana is chatting with Mom.

"I'll write you a check if that's okay?" She must be inquiring about paying for her auction.

"That's perfect, just write it out to 'Coping Together'." Mom looks positively ecstatic. Last night was the most successful gala to date. I have to agree with Mia, I think Ana's presence was the reason for that. Every fucker there was bidding for her on the dance auction. I'm lucky I was the richest bastard there or she may have been dancing with someone else.

"So, what does everyone have planned for the day?" Mia asks, nibbling on fruit like Ana.

I look at Ana curiously, we've not actually talked about what we'd do over the weekend, she might be working for all I know.

"I'm not sure Mia." Ana answers her, looking as blank as I do. "I'm free all day." She shrugs.

"Oooo, Christian, can we take 'The Grace' out? Please.." Mia whines, her leg bobbing up and down as she waits with anticipation for my answer.

"The Grace?" Ana asks with a look of curiosity etched across her flawless features.

"My boat." I answer, my tone suggesting the statement is more of a question. Ana's eyes light up like Christmas and her mouth forms a cute 'O'. I follow her gaze to the dining room window. It's a beautiful day out, doesn't seem to be much wind, the sun is shining - perfect weather for lazing on the water.

"I'm up for it if you are?" I give Ana a boyish grin.

"I love the water." She returns my grin with a suggestive one of her own.

"Sounds good, Mia." I mumble nonchalantly, my focus purely on Ana's sparkly blues.

After finishing breakfast and saying our goodbyes to my parents, we all head to the marina in our separate vehicles.

"Can we stop by my apartment quickly?" Ana asks.

"What do you need, baby? I've got Taylor bringing me a bag to save driving through the crowds."

"Oh... I should have guessed. You're very good at distracting me." She smirks. "I'll get Sawyer to pack me a few things and have him drop them off to Taylor." She pulls out her phone and texts Sawyer before turning slightly in her seat, her head resting against the head rest and watching me intently.

I sneak little looks at her as we drive straight to the marina. When we arrive Reynolds is waiting for us in the car park along with Carter. Ana and I both have a little chuckle at the fact that our security are working together without instruction. I guess we aren't giving them much of a choice, we are so wrapped up in each other security instructions hasn't been priority - that needs to change.

After filling in Reynolds on our expected activities and estimated time of return, I lead Ana down to where 'The Grace' is Moored.

"Wow, Christian this is amazing." She beams, jumping across to the deck - damn near giving me a heartache.

"Jesus, Ana. You could have fallen and hurt yourself." I admonish.

"Oh lighten up." She rolls her eyes. "Come and show me around."

* * *

"Lets go for a swim." Ana's warm breath hums against my ear as she wraps her arms around my neck from behind. I am sitting on one of the deck chairs having a beer with Elliot. Fuck knows where Remmie got to.

My eyes catch Elliot who is trying to look everywhere but at Ana. Turning to face her my eyes are immediately hit with the sight of her bare stomach. She's changed into swimwear, a bikini no less. Fuck me. It's a white bandeau bikini with different coloured stripes - orange, yellow, pink, aqua blue and gray. She looks phenomenal.

I know what I want to do with her and it doesn't involve swimming. I stand quickly and wrap my arms around her, covering her near nakedness with my body.

"I'd rip these scraps of fabric off you if we weren't with company." I growl in her ear. "And you really should be wearing a T-shirt over this." I pull her bikini top back then let it go with a smack. "Not only will you get burnt, but you're giving my brother a look at what's mine."

"You're a bit of a control freak aren't you?" She wraps her arms around my neck and grasps the back of my hair. "Last one in the water buys dinner." She gives me a quick peck then pulls out of my hold and runs to the side, diving into the water with a swimmers grace. I chuckle to myself. I would have paid for dinner anyway. I pull my shirt over my head and drop my chinos so that I am left wearing only my swimming shorts.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She smiles, bobbing up and down in the water.

I give her a cheeky grin before running off the side and bombing right beside her.

I hit the surface hard, the water momentarily freezing my body. Fuck it's cold.

Breaking back through to the surface I shake the water from my hair and search for Ana. I can't see her. Where the fuck is she? Then I feel her, her fingers running along the top of my shorts. I close my eyes and smile to the heavens as she kisses up my stomach then surfaces in front of me.

"Hi." She captures her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Hi." I move towards her but she treads water backwards pointing up at the boat. I glance up and see Remmie looking down at us. When he sees me spot him, he gives me a friendly wave then turns away. Fucker was checking out Ana in a bikini!

She curls her finger, beckoning me closer to the boat and out of view.

"I like you wet." I murmur, finally catching her at the back of the boat by the ladder. She backs herself up against the metal and wraps her legs around my waist.

I run my finger along the top of her bikini top, yanking it down on one side in the process. I look into her eyes as I take her nipple in my mouth and suck it delicately. Her pupils dilate and her breathing quickens. I finish it off with a lingering kiss then pull her bikini top back up and fixing it back in place.

"Tease." She pouts.

"Baby, that wasn't teasing, that was a taster of what's coming when I get you back on board." I slip my fingers into her bikini bottoms and run them along her folds. "Believe me, if we didn't have to use condoms I'd be inside you already." I shove my fingers into her core.

"Aahhh." She moans, clutching to the ladder rail tightly.

"But we do, so you'll have to wait for me."

"I don't want to wait...lets go." She grabs hold of my hair, chewing her lip as she studies my face.

"Hey... What's the rush?" I smile, but she's serious.

"The way you make me feel..." She whispers, "I can't ever be close enough to you." She declares, laying her feelings on the table, her eyes telling me everything I need to know. She's in just as deep as I am.

Grabbing the rails on either side of her, I inch my face closer to hers, "I feel the same," she shivers at my words, her legs tightening around my waist as the rest of her body relaxes.

Her fingers trail my jaw tenderly on either side of my face, stopping at my chin where she runs her thumb back and forth then leans forward and kisses me cherishingly. It's not a kiss that suggests any more - she's telling me how she feels, with soft, deliberate, tender movements.

Taking me by surprise she lunges off the ladder, pushing us back into the water, the action separating us. She pops up from beneath the water, twisting on to her back and just floats. She looks so relaxed and peaceful.

* * *

After having our fun in the water we make our way back onto the boat to have a bite to eat. Gail had packed us a fantastic picnic basket and sent it along with Taylor and our bags.

I sit down on one of the loungers and lay back. Rather than taking the empty lounger next to mine, Ana climbs onto mine and lays down between my legs. I wanted her to change out of her bikini, but because Kate and Mia are in their swimsuits, I didn't have much of an argument to base my demands on.

The picnic basket is beside the lounger, so I reach around Ana and open the lid, taking out the strawberries then pushing the basket over to Elliot.

"Open up." I look down at Ana who is lying stomach down, between my legs. She lifts her head from my chest and opens her mouth with a smile so that I can place a strawberry in her mouth.

"Ohh that's good." She mumbles, chewing slowly, humming sounds of appreciation, her eyes smiling. I reach down and wipe a drop of strawberry juice from her lip then place it in my mouth, giving her a little wink. I continue feeding her in this way, oblivious to everyone else. We are in our own little bubble. I make a mental note to being her back out alone, maybe for a night, when I don't have to restrain myself due to company.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She murmurs, nuzzling my chest.

"What do you think about spending the night out here soon, just me and you?"

"Tonight's a good a night as any." She suggests with enthusiasm.

"Tonight?"

"Why not?" She shrugs. "I don't need sleepwear." She arches an eyebrow suggestively.

"What about our guests?" I glance around. Kate, Mia and Elliot are all talking while nibbling on Gail's freshly baked oat cookies and Remmie, well that fuckers just about pushed me as far as I can be pushed. He taking sneaky looks as Ana's ass while pretending to look interested in what Mia is saying. I don't know how much longer I can hold my tongue.

"Let them swim back." Ana laughs. "Kate needs the exercise."

"Hey, I heard that." Kate throws a grape at Ana, missing by miles. Ana pokes her tongue out at Kate then snuggles back into my chest.

"Your hairs drying with waves." I murmur, running my hand through her lush locks.

"Mmmm, natural waves." She mumbles, sounding sleepy. "So can we stay onboard tonight?"

"Whatever you want, baby." I mutter into her hair.

"Good." She pushes herself up so that her face is level with mine. "Maybe the stowaways can stay too...I can be quiet." She smiles on my lips, pressing them to mine.

"You sure about that?" I chuckle.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

The sun is setting and we are lounging on deck with a drink. We have just polished off what was left in the picnic basket. Both Taylor and Sawyer have been notified that we will all be staying on board.

Ana is in her usual position, curled up on my lap. She's still in her bikini, but I managed to convince her to put a large, oversized sweater over top.

Mia is bombarding her with questions about the movie she is filming and her co- star.

"Oh my god...look." Mia fumbles through her bag and pulls out what looks to be photos. She hands them to me excitedly. "Ana had the photographer print out a few of the shoot photos for me."

I take a look. Oh fuck. Breathe, Christian, Breathe. Ana is wearing a tight white singlet and a pair of skin tight black legging. Her hands are resting on the fuckers bare chest. What the fuck made Mia think I'd want to see this?

I hand them back to Mia without saying a word. After a few moments of being alone with my venomous thoughts I shift Ana from my lap and head down to the cabin. The image of Ana holding him has me seething. I know it's her job but I can't control the way I feel about another man touching her. She is mine.

I lay back on the bed and stare at the ceiling. It doesn't take long for Ana to come looking for me. She opens the cabin door and leans against the door frame for a beat while she studies me then climbs onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" She asks delicately, her fingers stroking my forearm lightly.

I look down at her, but can't bring myself to say anything about the photos. "Nothing's wrong, babe."

She looks at me skeptically. "You'd tell me if there was, wont you? I can't talk you through things if you don't tell me what it is that's bothering you."

I inhale deeply. She knows it's the photos, she's not stupid, but I don't particularly want to talk about it right now. She's here, with me, on my boat, on my bed. That is all that matters in this moment.

"Baby, I'm fine. I just wanted you to myself. I'm a selfish man." I grin, lying, trying to put a halt to her line of enquiry.

"Ahhhh, well here I am. What are you going to do with me?"

I'm going to remind her who she belongs to, that's what I'm going to do. "Sit up." I command, my lungs heavy, trying to control the forcefulness in my voice. Her eyes flutter, blinking double time as she assesses my demeanour. She sits herself up slowly, removing her jumper as she does so. She's going to try and top from the bottom again. The thought makes me smile, banishing my controlling thoughts to the back of my mind - for now. She's challenging - in more ways than one. When I refocus, she is kneeling beside me removing her bikini top.

"I've waited all day for this." She breathes, ripping open the velcro fastening of my swimming shorts. Bending over she skims her lips over my stomach, her breasts tickling my thighs. She pushes back onto her knees and holds up a foil packet, a sly smirk playing on her mouth. The fact that I can't bring myself to take the control back and over ride her is frustrating the fuck out of me. Why can't I just fucking roll her over and show her who is boss? I never would have let any of my subs do this. I want to spanking the fucking hell out of her for unmanning me, but at the same time I am a slave to her, she fucking owns me. I **_want_** to lay here and watch her body move as he cherishes me, loves me.

_Loves me? What the fuck Grey?! Reign it in_. This woman is doing my fucking head in.

While I'm lost in my thoughts she rolls the rubber down my length, and impales herself on me, effectively regaining my attention. "Ooohhhhhh fuck yeah." She moans, tilting her head back to view the ceiling.

"Jesus, ahhh fuck, baby. You feel so fucking good." I pant, pushing myself up so that we are face to face. She slaps her hand down on my chest and pushes me back to the bed. What the fuck!?

Her hips are bucking back and forth in a steady rhythm, her breathing loud. Oh fuck me, that feels to fucking good. I push myself back up, I need to kiss her. She pushes me back down to the bed. Oh fuck no! Enough is enough.

"Fuck this." I roll her over violently, smashing her to the mattress and hammer into her with as much force as I can muster.

"Fuckkkkk." She cries, then groans. Her head tilting back and her mouth opening.

"Who do you belong to..." I grunt as I smash into her again and again.

"Ahh, oooooooo fuck... You! You!" She screams, her hands grasping at my back, her legs wrapping around my waist.

"You are mine." I mutter, softening my thrusts. "Roll onto your side." Lets even this out.

She rolls onto her side, as do I - her back to my chest. I grab the back of her knee and lift her left leg up letting it rest on my mine - opening her sex up for me. She raises her arm, twisting her upper body towards me slightly, her hand stroking my face. I bury my head in her shoulder, looking down at her breasts. She's a fucking goddess.

"Mine." I breath, slowly pushing myself back into her hot, tight core. My stomach knots with an unfamiliar feeling, she really was made to fit me, why does the thought of that not sit well? Because she's leaving in 6 months? Because I don't deserve her? Because I think I lo..._Fuck up Grey_!

"Mine," She whimpers, pulling my mouth to hers, kissing me sensually - and because I am hers, I let her control the kiss as I continue to gyrate and rock us to our heaven on earth.


	12. Take 12 - Self destructing whisky words

**A/N: Please go easy on me...hehe... And just remember, Christian is new at this, he doesn't know how to control his emotions.**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews and messages. I have the best readers! I have some spare time this avo so I'll do my best to reply to those who have messaged me. Welcome to all the new followers xx**

**Candie x**

* * *

**Take Twelve - Self destructing whiskey words.**

Soundtrack:

Kings of Leon - Beautiful War

_"Beautiful War"_

_Your heart breaks  
Rolls down the window  
I've seen it all go, come back around  
And I've heard the sound_

_The tip of your tongue  
The top of your lungs is doing my head in  
I say, "Love, love don't mean nothing  
Unless there's something worth fighting for."  
It's a beautiful war_

_When I hold  
The warmth of your body  
There is nobody that I'd rather hold  
Shattered and cold_

(This happens to be my Fav song! I wrote this chapter with this specific song in mind)

* * *

**APOV**

It has been an exhausting, but exquisite few days. When we returned home on Sunday all the cars were swarmed with paparazzi from all over the world. Sawyer called in advance and warned us of the media circus camped out between our buildings. Apparently it was so bad on the Saturday that they had police called in to help control the crowd and makes sure people stayed off the street and away from moving traffic. Christian being the protective man he is pulled over a few blocks before Escala and made me climb into the back of the car. I ended up crouched down in between the back seats of the SUV - just so that they couldn't get a picture of us together. We haven't released a statement yet and no ones managed to get any pictures with us being on the boat. They will get one eventually - but on our terms - at least we hope so, and I hope it's this weekend when Christian and I are in L.A for all my engagements.

I managed to catch up with Jose, eventually. He stopped by the set on Monday, just before he left for the airport. He's such a git. It annoys me that he takes advantage of the fact that he's my friend to party, sleep with all the girls who hang around...ugh. He's lucky he has been my friend since I was in diapers. I had words with him, then sent him on his way, wishing him luck with his photo shoot.

I've stayed at Christians all week. I'm floating on cloud nine right now. My days begin and end with him - usually inside me. He's made love to me so many times I've lost count. He's had me on nearly every surface of his apartment. Tomorrow we can loose the condoms, I don't know why, but I can't wait. To be able to feel him, all of him, my whole body tingles just thinking about it. It feels like I've been waiting months for this, when really its been 6 days, a minute amount of time in the scheme of things. What's even more special to me is the fact that tomorrow we'll be staying at my home in LA. I'll get to have him in all his glory, in my bed, at my sanctuary.

It is Thursday and i'm in Downtown Seattle shooting a scene with Brodie. It's raining, I'm cold and could do with a decent cup of coffee.

"Ana, focus." The director scowls. "You've just found out you're pregnant, at least look happy." I roll my eyes, Asshole, his new baby must be keeping him up at night. "We'll take 10 and see if this rain lightens up." He storms off grabbing his phone.

I check my phone, smiling widely when I see a text from Christian waiting for me.

***missing you like crazy. C***

***missing** **you too. I'm cold, wet and hungry :( A***

*** I** **hope you mean u are wet and hungry for me xx. You still downtown? I'm on my way to gym, will bring you something. C***

***I knew I lusted you for a reason. I'm** **here for a few more hours xx. A***

***See you soon, baby. C***

Half an hour later the rain finally eases off a fraction and we get called back to finish the shoot. I just want to get this over with and get home to Christian. We are packing for L.A tonight as we leave first thing in the morning.

* * *

**CPOV**

I change into sweats and a hoodie and head out of my office. "I'm done for the day Andrea. I'll be back Monday. Contact Ros if you have any problems."

"Enjoy your weekend Sir." She nods. I can tell she wants to ask me about Ana, her mouth opens to say something but nothing comes out. Everyone at the office is acting differently around me, like they want to question whether or not the rumour is true. Quite frankly it's none of their fucking business and they won't be getting any juicy info from me. The fact that they are being hounded by the media whenever they exit or enter Grey House isn't helping. It's only fuelling their curiosity. I think half of them would collapse in shock if I were to bring her here. She's the talk of the town, you can't open up a paper without there being an article about her in it - usually speculating about our relationship.

My foot is tapping with anticipation as I ride down in the elevator. I haven't seen Ana in hours. Fuck I miss her. Her smell, her touch, her kisses. Yes I'm pathetic. She has me wrapped around her little finger and I couldn't be happier.

I stop at a small French bakery, picking up a ham and cheese croissant - her favourite kind, before heading down to her shooting location. The place is fucking surrounded. I head around the back of the crowd trying to remain casual and unnoticed then cross the street to the set entrance. The whole area is barricaded off, security officers surrounding the perimeter. I pull my wallet out and show the access card to security that Ana gave me - incase I ever wanted to visit her on set. One of the security guards looks me up and down with a smug grin. Yeah yeah fucker, I'm sure you've been reading the paper like everyone else. Take a good look, Christian Grey is here. I smile smugly back. Jealous fucker? You should be, she's perfect!

I walk around the caravans that have been set up, taking everything in. I follow the noise of someone yelling directions out to camera men and spot Kate watching on.

"Hey." She smiles when she sees me. "When are you going to let me have my room mate back." She jokes.

"Never." I mouth. "Where is she?" Kate points to the building with her chin. "She won't be long."

The rain starts falling a bit heavier. "Fuck this, here." She hands me her umbrella. "I'll be in the caravan...water is ruining my shoes..." She mumbles as she opens the caravan door. I lift my hood up over my head and open the umbrella up. There are lights set up everywhere, a screen to the side - blocking the public from viewing and cameras in all directions, even one hovering in the air from a crane like contraption.

Ah, there's my beautiful girl. I smile as I see her walk out of the building, three cameras moving in front of her. She looks stunning, mumbling to herself as she walks down a few stairs. She turns and looks back. She's not alone.

Brodie comes bolting out behind her, wrapping his arm around her stomach and lifting her, then twirls her around. I narrow my eyes and watch. I can't pull my gaze away, as much as I don't want to see this, I'm frozen. Fuck he has his hands all over her!

She squeals and giggles, her hands rest on his shoulders as he lowers her to the ground. He places a hand on her stomach and rubs it gently then plants a kiss on her belly. She's saying something but I can't hear. She is beaming, grinning from ear to ear and starts rubbing her stomach.

He stands and...**_OH FUCK NO_**! My heart stops beating and head starts throbbing. Fuck no. No. No. No. I stare daggers at him - not that he can see - he kissed her, he fucking kissed her... and she kissed him... Was that her tong... My whole world comes to a stand still. Everything is blurry, noise, sight, everything. I feel like I'm under water, stuck in a glass box. I can't... I have to leave. I can't watch this. I can't move, _why the fuck can't I move_? I close my eyes and concentrate on breathing. Inhale, exhale. **_Fuuuuuccccccccck_**! I count down from 10, doesn't make a difference. I clench my fist, trying to reign in my temper. I want to beat him, badly. I puff out a breath and look at the sky, praying for what? To rewind time and have that image erased from my memory? For lightening to strike and hit the fucker who has his hands all over my girl?

I eventually get my lead legs to move, taking long, desperate steps back to where I parked the SUV.

I open the door, my body working robotically now, I don't even remember walking here. I feel like I've been hit by a fucking train. I shut the car door and smash my fist into the steering wheel repeatedly, stopping only when my brain registers pain. I want to go back and beat the shit out of that fucker but my body has different ideas, the sensible side of my head has me starting the car and driving straight to Claude's kickboxing studio.

"Grey, my man. Thought you'd given up." Claude greets me. _Fuck up Claude, I'm_ _not in the mood_. "Need a sparring partner?"

"I'm good. Don't let anyone in the private training room." I walk away, ignoring his invitation to play golf next week. I barge through the door, slamming it behind me then rip my sweatshirt and t-shirt off. I eye up the boxing bag hanging from the ceiling. I see that Brodie fuckers face etched into the canvas. I give it a little smirk, being the delusional bastard I am then.. **Smack**!

After an hour and a half of beating the shit out of the bag, I drag my breathless, sweaty body back out to my car and head home on auto pilot. I thought working out would make me feel better, but it hasn't. She kissed him, and although I know she was working, it sure as hell looked like she was enjoying it. Now the rational part of my brain is telling me 'of course she looked like she was enjoying it, she's an actress, she has to - it's what she does. The crazy, irrational part of me just sees my girl -a girl I thought I was falling in..._FUCK UP GREY_! - kissing another man, with her mouth, my mouth, her kisses are mine, she belongs to me...that is why I never kissed any other women. This is why I avoid feelings. They bring out the worst in me. They make me crazy, insane even.

I drive into the Escala car park, not giving a shit about the media camped out front. I usually slow down, not today. Fuck the bastards. Fuck everyone!

I lock myself in my office for I don't know how long with a bottle of whiskey. Yes, I'm fucking sulking. I close my eyes and down nip number - who knows? I've lost count. I generally avoid whiskey because it makes me angry drunk and I start mouthing off like a lunatic. _I am a fucking lunatic - look at me!_

Fuck. Please let Ana go back to her apartment tonight. I know if I see her I'll loose it. I've had too much to drink and too many images running through my head for it to end well. I stumble out of my office, looking for my phone so I can text her. A text I can do, I just can't see her right now.

I head to the kitchen to check my gym bag which was left on the counter when the elevator doors ping. Fuck!

And there she is. In a pair of tight jeans and a slim fitting white tee with a colourful scarf wrapped around her neck. I look down at her heels and my cock twitches. My eyes scan up her body, coming to a stop at her lips. That mouth, that mouth that was all over that fucker this afternoon.

"Hey." She sings, dropping her bag. "You didn't bring me anything, I was waiting for you." She pouts and struts over. I take a deep breath. She leans in to kiss me and I turn my head to the side. I hear a soft gasp.

"Don't." I snarl, the word coming out before I can stop myself from saying it.

She steps back, her forehead creased with a frown. "What's wrong?" She whispers cautiously, her hands reaching forward to touch me. I step back. "Christian?" She chokes. "Please tell me what's wrong?" Her voice is calm but I can hear a pinch of panic.

I run my hand through my hair, trying to breathe but I can't. Fuck, I'm going to fuck this up, I know I am but I can't control my body or my fucking mouth. Fucking whiskey.

"I can't do this.." I shake my head and step back again. "I can't... I just can't..." I choke, a tight lump closing my throat over. My chest hurts, I bend over slightly to try ease the ache but it's useless.

"I don't.. What do you mean? Can't do what?" She steps forward. "Are you okay?"

"This!" I wave my hand up and down her body. "It's doing my fucccccckkking head in!" I roar. She blanches. Fuck she looks almost scared. Please don't be scared of me, baby. _Calm down Grey, calm down_.

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head confused. "What did I do? I don't understand?"

I grab my whiskey from the counter and down the glass, swallowing with a cringe as the amber liquid burns my throat.

"Do you get off having men desire you, crave you... Huh? You like them looking at you don't you? Is that why you wear short dresses? Is that why you became an actress? Is that why you do lingerie shows ... You like the male attention?"

Where the fuck is this coming from? I'm unleashing fleeting thoughts I've pushed aside previously. Thoughts I knew were beyond ludicrous. Why did I put off seeing Flynn?

"Is he a good kisser? Does he make you wet like I do?..." My mouth starts running away on me and I can't stop it. _Stop it you bastard_!

"Fuck you." She spits. "How fucking dare you?!"

"You...you fucking kissed him... With your tongue! I seen it!" Her eyes crinkle with confusion.

"You were there?" Her voice is shaky and full of hurt.

"You kissed him...really kissed him..." I breathe, my voice laced with venom. Her eyes narrow in realisation.

"It's my job Christian... He means nothing to me, he's just a prop on fucking set!" Fuck she sounds pissed, damn my head is throbbing... "Not like you..." Her voice softens, her posture relaxing. She sighs. "When I kiss you...It's different, it means something.. You mean something. You mean everything!" She cries on a jagged breath. "Everything." She whispers, wiping a tear away with her hand.

I glare at her. She looks like I just slapped her across the face. The hurt radiating from her, straight across to my heart.

"I mean, I can understand the actress bit... But all the rest?" ... Fuck, here goes my whiskey mouth again. "Victoria Secret?" I hiss, "What the fuck is that about? Explain that? You cant... because there is only one way to explain it isn't there... You want men looking at you. You want them to see your tight little ass in a pair of barely there panties. Is that why you do it? To give them a taster of what they are missing out on?"

Her chest deflates and her shoulders slump. Fuck. Tears start to stream down her cheeks in a constant flow. She looks like someone just broke her fucking heart. _You_ _just broke_ _her precious heart you fucking prick_! My heart falls in my chest. I well and truly over stepped a line just then. What have I done? Fuck! This is why I didn't want her to come over. I needed to calm down - get an afternoons worth of whiskey out of my system. She said I was everything. Everything?

"That's what you think of me?" She's crying hard, inhaling sharply, I can barely understand her. She can't wipe her tears away fast enough. Her breaths are jagged and broken.

"You know what Christian." She hisses. "You're a real asshole when you're on the hard stuff." She looks at the bottle of whiskey in disgust. "And do you want to know something else...everytime I kiss him, I damn near vomit. I thought you were different, I thought I showed you everytime I kissed you how different you were, how much I ... I guess it doesn't matter does it." She shakes her head. "And another thing, the reason I strut around in my underwear for one night a year, cock teasing all the men as you so eloquently implied... **Is none of your fucking** **business**!" She screams.

"Ana...I..." She grabs her bag and runs to the elevator, slamming her fist on the button repeatedly - like if she punches it hard and fast enough, it'll make the elevator come quicker.

"**_Fucccckk_**!" I grab my empty glass and heave it at the wall. The sound of smashing glass resonates through the room. Ana jumps at the noise as she stumbles into the elevator.

"Baby... Fuck...Wait..." The doors slide shut. She's gone. She fucking left. This is why I don't drink excessively. This is why I don't do relationships. I fuck everything up.

* * *

**APOV**

I curl up in the corner of the elevator and text Carter to pick me up from the Escala garage.

He thinks I'm a attention seeking skank?

I drag my feet out of the elevator and rest against the concrete wall as I wait for Carter. When he arrives, he doesn't say anything, just helps my shaky legs into the car and ruffles my hair in a gesture of sympathy - just like my Dad does. Dad, I'm miss him terribly. I haven't seen him in months. Maybe I can head out to the cabin when I have a week off from shooting next month.

I head straight to my room when I get back to my apartment, dropping to my bed and crying for god knows how long.

When the tears finally stop I have a shower, washing my day away then get started on packing my bag to head home. Home. Suddenly I long to be back there.

"Carter." I squeak from the hallway. I see him sitting at the breakfast bar doing paper work.

"You okay, Annie?" He looks up at me.

"Can you book me a flight to LA tonight?"

He narrows his eyes, scanning my face. "Sure thing."

I head back to my room and finish packing then wait for Carter to text me the details. I don't feel like going out there and making small talk. I want Christian. I want to feel his arms around me, I want to tell him that I'm falling in...he doesn't want me. I knew I'd be too much for him.

My phone buzzes. I check the text, hopeful that its Christian, but it's Carter informing me he can get me on a flight that leaves in an hour and a half so we have to leave now.

The entire drive to the airport I spend replaying Christian's words in my head. Maybe I should have stayed to explain, told him why I do the VS show. I get that he's upset about seeing me kiss another man, I would feel exactly the same way if I ever seen him with another woman. Before I met Christian I never thought twice about kissing for a scene, but now, I dread it. I do it because I have to. No one kisses like Christian. His mouth makes me come alive. He's so soft and gentle and tender. His kisses mean the world to me, they make everything right. He means more to me than I ever expected, and I thought he felt the same. When he turned his face on me... Refused my kiss. I shudder.

I could smell the alcohol on him. I'd say he'd been drinking for quite some time. He was drowning his anger. I get that. Maybe I shouldn't have sworn at him?

Carter ushers me through the airport and into the VIP area. The room has quite a few people in it, they all stare at me like I'm public property. I guess I am in a way. I raise the hood of my sweater and pull it down over my face. I really don't want people looking at me right now. I just want to go home, watch the stars from the beach and sleep in my bed.

We were supposed to take Christians jet. I wonder if he'll come? Maybe I should phone him and let him know i've decided to leave early. He'll think I'm running - I am running, but not from him - well, not entirely. I'm running to my sanctuary. I decide to send him a text instead.

*** I'm understand. I'm sorry. A***

It doesn't excuse his other harsh words. But as pathetic as it sounds, I do get it. I get him. He's overwhelmed, confused about us, how he feels. He's jealous. He's feeling everything I feel about him and more.

I get checked in and escorted to my seat, Carter sitting next to me. I curl up and try to get some sleep. Sleep is something I haven't done a lot of lately. I've been too busy sexing up a storm all over Christians apartment. My thoughts drift back to last night, we were curled up on the sofa watching 'Who wants to be a millionaire', teasing each other over who got the answers wrong. He started laughing at me when I got a question wrong but stopped and looked at me like I was his world. Then he made slow, sweet, magical love to me right there on the sofa. There was something different about it last night, something special, it was like he was trying to tell me something. He cherished my body for hours then held me in his arms until I fell asleep. I woke up this morning still cocooned in his arms. His arms, one of the only places I feel truly safe.

* * *

**CPOV**

I sit at the breakfast bar until the sun sets and the elevator doors open. Has she come back? I raise my head in hope.

"Alright, where's the little tart?" Kate and Elliot come strolling through hand in hand. I drop my arms back down to my side, disappointment smothering my body.

"She's not at her apartment?" I ask, my tone blunt and emotionless. Elliot looks at me suspiciously. He knows something's up. His brow creases and his lips press into a hard, concerned line.

"No." Kate frowns. "I figured she'd be here, she's always here." She rolls her eyes and makes herself at home, opening the refrigerator and pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Maybe she's _working_." I hiss.

"Why did you say 'working' like that?" Kate snaps. "So you really don't know where she is?" She asks.

"Do I fucking look like I know?" I yell, throwing my hand up in the air with frustration.

"Fucking hell Bro, settle down." Elliot steps in. "Kate why don't you go into the TV room and see what's on tonight."

Kate glares at me and storms off into the TV room. Fuck, if looks could kill.

"You want to tell me why there's a smashed glass in the corner, you smell like a fucking liquor store and Ana, who's a permanent fixture here seems to be missing?"

"She's missing?" I choke. My heart kicking into gear and panic sets in hard and heavy. Fuck. "Who is with her? Is anyone with her? Is she safe? Oh fuck fuck fuck!" I choke, standing to try find my phone.

"Christian. Sit the fuck down." Elliot yells. "Tell me what happened?" He growls, looking less than impressed at my drunken state.

"She came... I said some shit...fuck Elliot. She was kissing that fucker and I ... I saw red." I drop to the sofa and bury my head in my hands.

"You mean kissing on set right?" He questions, cautiously.

"Yes, on set." I breathe. "I just couldn't handle seeing her..."

"Fuck man..." Elliot sits down next to me. "What did you say? You know it's just work to her right?"

"I said a lot of shit. I hurt her, fuck, I'll never get the expression on her face out of my head, when I said she just craves guys attention, that's why she's going to prance around in fucking thongs tomorrow for Victoria Secret. She looked heartbroken."

"You fucking what?!" Kate screeches from behind us. Elliot stands in surprise. "Oh, you stupid, stupid prick." She shakes her head and drops to the other sofa. "You stupid, stupid... You asshole." She sneers. "If only you knew." She looks like she's about to burst into tears herself.

"Kate?" Elliot sits down next to her and rubs her back.

Kate raises her head and looks me dead in the eyes. Her look makes my heart drop even further. I know I'm not going to like what I am about hear.

"I thought you did a background check on her?" Kate mutters.

"What?" I rub my temples, the alcohol starting to take effect on my head in the form of throbbing. "I did, I didn't really look at it...not like I usually do. I had no reason not to trust her, she just... She took me by surprise." I ramble.

"Christian, I really don't like you right now, but because I know my best friend is head over heels for you, I'm going to tell you something that'll make you feel even worse than you already do."

I know already it's going to be bad. The expression on Ana's face said it all. I continue rubbing my temples, bracing myself for what's coming.

"What's the Victorias Secret Celebrity show a fundraiser for?" She shivers.

"Breast cancer awareness," I roll my eyes. My mind starts ticking, putting the puzzle together in my head. She doesn't even need to continue. I work the rest out myself. "Ohhhh fuck." I groan.

"Yeah." She scoffs. "That's the reason she does it, the ONLY reason."

Elliot's looking confused, his eyes flicking between Kate and I.

"Her Mom." I choke an explanation, tears welling in my eyes. Kate's right, I didn't think I could feel any worse than I already do. "Why didn't she tell me?" I drop my head back into my hands.

"Because she never talks about it. Her Mom was her idol, she was only 10." Kate almost sounds sympathetic. I don't deserve sympathy. I don't deserve Ana.

Kate heads back to the TV room, leaving me alone with Elliot.

"As your big bro, and someone who cares about you. I am going to give you some advice." He sighs. "Christian.. I know how much you cherish what's yours, you've always been that way... With everything, even your fucking toys. What's yours was yours. I get that... But Christian, sometimes you need to look at things from a different perspective. Most men would be so proud to have a girl like Ana hanging off their arm. Yes, she's hot and you don't want people looking at... Well you know, but rather than be angry about it, be proud. She chose you. She could be with any man she wants, and fuck knows why, but she wants you bro. She loves you Bro. Be proud of what's yours, don't try to hide her. You get her, at the end of the day when every other fucker goes home to their hand, you GET HER. Just you." He finishes his spiel then stands and leaves me alone with my thoughts.

I'm such a bastard. Why couldn't I have skipped the drink and had a civil conversation with her? Instead I chose to self destruct with a stomach full of whisky because I felt sorry for myself. Now I've gone and hurt the one person who means everything to me.

'She loves you bro'. Elliot's words linger in my head.

I need to find her, I need to apologise. I stand slowly, letting my head adjust to my change in position then go in search of my fucking phone. Where is the damn thing? I grab the landline and dial it - immediately a buzzing starts from inside my gym bag. I open my bag and search through. Eventually I find it in the pocket of my work slacks.

There's a text from her waiting on my screen. My heart stutters. I open it nervously. What if she's telling me she hates me?

***I understand. I'm sorry. A***

Seeing her words only makes me feel worse. I'm the one who should be apologising, and here she is, telling me she's sorry. I check the time. She sent it an hour ago.

***Baby, I'm so, so sorry. I don't deserve you. Please tell me where you are? C***

I sit at the breakfast bar and wait for her reply. I wait and wait and wait... It doesn't come. She doesn't want to see me. I contemplate opening up another bottle of whisky but my rationale, sensible side wins out this time. Instead I take my sorry ass through to our bedroom and lay down on the bed. Her scent hits me as soon as I hit the pillow. I place my phone on the bed side table and just stare at it, willing it to alert me with a text from her. Does she love me?

Instead, I am taken by surprise when Kate barges through my door. Does this woman ever knock?

"She gone home." She murmurs.

"To the apartment?"

"To L.A." She shrugs. "She'll still be in the air. She's due to land in about 15 minutes."

Well that explains why she hasn't text me back. It's a 2 hour flight. She's running from me? We were supposed to go together tomorrow morning. She wanted to go alone? Do I blame her?

"It's her safe place. She loves it there. She wouldn't have been running away, so much as running to..." Kate mumbles and hands me a piece of paper. "Her address. If you hurt her again, I'll chop 'big Grey' off." She chuckles, shaking her head. Ana's talked to her about our sex life? "I mean it Christian."

She turns and walks out. I look down at the paper. It has her address and the codes to her house.

"Taylor, I need the Jet ready to go, NOW. Destination L.A." I hang up, bolt to my wardrobe and throw together a weekend bag then have a quick shower.

I let the water pour over me as I run through different things I could say when I see her, nothing seems good enough, it all seems cliche and meaningless. I don't know how to approach this. I decide to spend the flight thinking it over, I also need to figure out a way I can get past her career - more specifically her kissing other guys. I told her I'll take her anyway I can get her, she comes with a job that includes kissing men. I cringe at the thought. Are my feelings for her strong enough to get past that? Fuck yes they are - as long as I don't bring whisky into the equation, and if I stay away from her sets during those scenes.

I turn the shower off and dress in a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket. I grab my bag and head out.

The media are camped outside, I'm surprised the other residents haven't complained yet. Perhaps they have but I haven't heard anything. Taylor manoeuvres through the crowd expertly. He's becoming a a dab hand at this. Once he is safely past the vultures he puts his foot down.

Taylor gets us to the airport in record time. The GEH jet is ready and waiting on the tarmac for us. A pang of guilt hits me when I see it. Ana and I were supposed to travel together. We were going to join the 'mile high club' together. My thoughts drift back to last night. We were curled up on the sofa watching television. I never watch TV, but i'll do anything if it involves spending time with her. I was laughing because she got such an obvious question wrong. It was some game show where the contestants answer questions, each correct one getting them closer to a million dollars. She was giggling because she had talked herself out of the right answer. She looked at me, her eyes were alight with happiness. She looked so carefree, so beautiful. And I realised I was mirroring her. I was laughing, joking, teasing.. Had a huge smile plastered on my face. She does that to me. She makes me happy, makes me feel complete. My life is everything I didn't think it could ever be because of her. I kissed her, taking her by surprise and made slow, perfect, amazing love to her. Pouring all of my feelings into her, telling her exactly how I felt about her. I love how she makes me feel, the person she makes me want to be.

But now, I'll be sitting on board alone, nursing an evil throbbing headache and wondering if she'll still want to know me after the horrible things I said about her. I take a deep breath and board the jet.

Here goes nothing - or everything.


	13. Take 13- I'm sorry,I'm so fucking sorry

**A/N: I loved reading all of your reviews and messages on the last chapter! Yes, Christian was a royal asshole, but a loveable one right? He was lashing out to protect himself. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. They needed this to happen for Christian to be more understanding of her career - here's hoping he'll think twice next time.**

**I've been swamped with messages to get this out sooner rather than later - hope this was soon enough. **

**Ps. If your wanting visuals - including Ana's LA house - join me on Facebook - Candiefloss fanfic**

**Candie xx**

* * *

**Take 13 - I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry.**

Soundtrack: Coldplay - The Scientist

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I'll set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

* * *

**CPOV**

The jet comes to a smooth, flawless stop on the runway. I am a bundle of nerves, my stomach is in knots, my mouth dry and my head muddled. I have no idea how she is going to react when I show up at her house. I can only but hope that it'll run as smoothly as my pilots landing - hope being the million dollar 'word'. I know I don't deserve for things to go smoothly, I deserve whatever she throws at me. I deserve yelling and swearing and dare I say it - a whopping good slap.

I descend the stairs slowly down to the tarmac, the warm night air hitting my face. I feel like I'm walking to my death sentence. What if she doesn't want to see me? What if this isn't salvageable? I may have fucked this beyond repair. Out of all the things I could have said... I chose words that rubbed a closed wound raw. I felt so terrible thinking of Ana and her mother, that I text my Mom before we took off - just to tell her I love her.

"This way Sir." Taylor motions away from the terminals.

I shake my head. "No, I need to pick something up." I mumble and head directly towards the terminal buildings.

"For fucks sake." I hear Taylor grumble, running up in front of me and opening the glass door. Under normal circumstances I would have ripped him a new one for that, but my minds not there tonight. My minds swimming with thoughts of Ana. It's strange, sitting in the plane, and a couple of advil later, my mind decided to replay the kiss I seen today, things my clouded mind refused to let me see at the time. Yes she kissed him, but she wasn't blinking before hand, her legs didn't weaken like they do when she kisses me, her cheeks weren't flush and her knees didn't rub together trying to dampen the ache between her thighs. That is reserved for me - its mine. She's so receptive to me because i'm different - I hope she still feels that way. Fuck, I've never hoped for anything more in my life.

"Mr Grey, are you here to see Anastasia?"

"Mr Grey, why did you fly in separately?"

"Christian, is it true you are in a relationship with Anastasia?"

"Mr Grey, what's it like dating the sexiest woman alive?"

Fuck. I'm assaulted with question after question from the paparazzi as soon as I get through the door. Of course they have press at the airport here, there would be celebrities coming and going constantly. Fucking vultures.

Despite the fact that I want to grab their lens' from their cameras and shove them down their nosy throats, I turn and give them a polite wave, by wave I mean I hold my hand up and smile. I probably look like shit, I feel like shit, but I couldn't give a fuck. The cameras start a frenzied stream of flashes. Click click click. Are they trying to fucking blind me?

I look around the terminal until I find a shop that sells Belgium truffles. Her favourite. I know they won't make up for what I said, but it couldn't hurt, could it? Right now I need all the help I can get. I debate ducking into the liquor store and grabbing a bottle of wine, but my head screams NO! I've had enough alcohol to last me till the end of the year and I don't think Ana would appreciate me drunk again anytime soon. I'll never drink whisky again - ever.

I take my single box of apology truffles and leave the terminal with Taylor hot on my heel. When we get out to the car park he leads me back to the private section of the airport and ushers me to the rental car. As usual, it's a tinted out SUV. That's Taylor's preference - not mine. I don't what it is about him and SUV's but whatever is comfortable for him is fine with me.

"Here's her address." I mutter, handing over the small piece of note pad that Kate gave me. He doesn't say anything, just nods and enters the address into the GPS.

The longer we drive the more nervous I get. I concentrate on the window, looking at the passing scenery, everything is dark, the street lights creating shadows everywhere. I wonder how many times Ana's looked at the same trees, buildings, and houses in the same light. She must have driven this route hundreds of times. I frown thinking of how she must have been feeling driving along this same road only hours ago. Kate mentioned her house is her safe place, her sanctuary, somewhere she goes to clear her head and gather her thoughts. I almost feel like I shouldn't be going. I will be tainting her special place with my dark shit. Maybe I shouldn't go? I can't bring myself to instruct Taylor to turn around. I want to see her, need to see her - to tell her how sorry I am, how much she means to me, how much I want her, need her.

I know we must be getting close now because we are driving through a residential area with the beach to our left. I remember Ana mentioning she has her own private beach space, her face lit up when she was telling me about it.

I take in the houses. There's no mistaking we are in the city of the rich and famous, these houses are incredible. Huge mansions span the coast line with palms adorning the lawns.

Taylor pulls up to a set of large wooden gates. The property can't be seen through the gates, the high wooden fence surrounding the place prevents it as well as an abundance of greenery. There are palms everywhere. I feel like we've pulled up at some island resort.

Taylor enters a code into the keypad and the gates slide open, disappearing into the greenery, revealing a long driveway.

"Jesus." Taylor breathes looking ahead. My mouth gaps, Jesus alright! No wonder she runs here. Her house is getting closer, lit up from the outside with strategic lighting. It really is like a resort. There are palms and tropical looking flowers everywhere.

He pulls up in front of the house. The house is make of rocks, giving it a natural feel. I can't see behind the house, but the front consists of a garage either side of the grand front door.

I knock nervously. Nothing. There are cameras above the door - they don't move. I decide to enter the code and hope for the best. I would have thought her security would have been at the door in a flash. The door unlocks and I push it open and fuck me! This place is amazing.

It's all open, literally. Where's the rest of the fucking walls, it's like inside is completely open to the outside? I can see right through her house. The inside is all open plan living. It's huge. All neutral colours, either pale marble or polished wooden floors with a lot of natural furniture - bringing the outdoors in. I take a look around but can't see her. I walk out onto the deck off one of the living areas - it looks more like a hotel lobby - immediately I'm hit with an incredible rock swimming pool - complete with a trickling waterfall feature, more palms and more tropical plants. On the other side of the pool is another deck leading to another living space. My eyes scan the area, the house is like 2 separate houses, built around the pool, there are decks and marble floored areas with seating and rock pillars holding up the second floor decks that span the house.

I understand completely why she loves it here, who wouldn't? It would be a hard place to leave in the first place.

I turn when I hear footsteps behind me. It's Carter. "Kate phoned me, said you were coming. I've been expecting you." He says dead pan. He cocks his neck and straightens his shoulders. "If you break her heart, it won't just be her father you'll be running from." He growls then points out past the pool with his chin - holding my stare.

I take a deep breath and nod my understanding. He presses his lips into a hard line then turns and walks out.

Shaking my head I walk past the pool area, taking everything in.

Past the house and garden area a huge lawn comes into view - beyond the grass in the distance the waves roll gently onto sand. This is spectacular, it really is beautiful.

I see her sitting down at the grass verge. She looks so tiny from here. My heart starts pounding in my chest, so loud I can hear it in my ears and head. I close my eyes, listening to the waves in the distance and take a few calming breaths.

The distance between us seems huge, but it doesn't take me long to walk down to her. Was I hoping it would take longer? _Coward_! I stop a few feet behind her. She's sitting there silently, looking out to sea. I watch her for ages, her shoulders moving as she breathes. She has a summer dress on, one of her straps has fallen off her shoulder. I'm reminded of the first night we spent together, our first kiss, making love to her that night. She trusted me enough to give herself to me and I broke that trust today, letting my jealously get the better of me.

"I know you're there." She croaks. "I can smell your cologne." Her voice is croaky and shaky. It doesn't take an expert to figure out it's because she's been down here crying. She doesn't move, turn or acknowledge me other than those words. I want to say something, anything but my throat won't let me. I'm lost, frozen, completely out of my depth.

After an age I sit down beside her on the grass and follow her gaze. As I'm looking up I catch something lying in the grass out of the corner of my eye. I divert my gaze to the grass in front of her. My heart stops beating. It's a photo in a white frame embossed with little cherub angels, the moonlight hitting it enough to see what the angels are surrounding.

Looking at the photo, you'd swear it was Ana, just a little older. It's her Mom, holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket - Ana. Next to the frame is a bottle of wine. An empty bottle of wine.

"She was beautiful." I choke, looking back at the picture. "You look just like her." She doesn't reply, doesn't move her head, just stares ahead.

I'm about to say something when she clears her throat.

"Why are you here?" She breathes, "did you come to remind me what you think of me? How much I obviously disgust you..." Her voice gets more animated.

"Ana...please don't..."

"Don't what, Christian?" She scoffs. "Don't tell you I think you treated me like shit? Don't tell you that you had no right to judge me like that." She sniffs.

"You said some pretty hurtful things Christian." She wipes a tear away. "I crave mens attention?" She shakes her head, "I strut around like a cock tease?... Well what does that make you then? One of the stupid bastards who fell for it?"

"Ana, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." My head drops to my hands. Everything I thought of saying on the plane has been erased from my mind. I'm at a loss. I just want to wrap my arms around her and hold her but I don't know if she'd let me.

"You're sorry?" She giggles and drops down to her back. Yip, I'd say she's downed the whole bottle herself. "Sorry..." She whispers looking up at the stars. "You're mean." She mutters.

I deserve that. I was more than mean, I was down right vicious.

"I was... Ana, I can't apologise enough for..."

"Mean and angry and...meeeeean!" She interrupts me with a slurred sentence. "I am NOT an attention seeking whore." She inhales jaggedly on a sob.

"Baby, I know..please let me explain..." I go to touch her but she yanks away.

My chest thumps, leaving an overwhelming ache. Can I blame her? She's only doing to me what I did to her.

"Doesn't feel nice does it?" She starts giggling again, finishing with a dramatic sigh.

"Ana, look at me." I plead. She does. She turns her face to me, the moonlight emphasising the tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't have to explain or justify why I do the things I do. I am a grown woman."

"I agree. You don't, and I should never have said the things I did... I was in a bad state of mind... " I start.

"She used to take me to the local theatre, she practically lived there. She loved plays... Shakespeare...all the British classics. When I was eight I got a part in Oliver." She laughs. "I was a stupid little extra with no lines but I was her 'star'." She shakes her head and sighs. She turns and looks at me, her eyes glassy, her lip trembling.

"I miss her." She chokes, her blink breaking the surface of her tears, leaving them free to run down her cheeks.

"Oh, baby, come here." I pull her onto my lap and hold her as she sobs into my shoulder. Her arms wrap around my neck and she cries and cries and cries. It's breaking my heart hearing her, knowing I caused this, I opened this wound. Me.

Eventually the sobs die down, being replaced with soft sniffs. "She used to tell me that one day the man of my dreams would come and sweep me off my feet...She never told me he'd be such a jealous, control freak..jerk." She sniffles.

I have a little chuckle to myself. I can't deny that, I really can't. I lean back slightly and cup her neck. She turns her head away from me. "Look at me." I whisper. She doesn't.

"Ana, look at me..." I move my hands to her cheeks and tilt her face to mine.

"Today, when I seen you...I wasn't prepared to see that, It came from no where, knocking me for a six. I'd seen you kiss in your other movie, but to see it in person... I couldn't breathe..my head was fuzzy, my chest heavy. Fuck, baby, I didn't know what to do... I felt like someone punched my chest... I love you so fucking much and to see someone else kissing you, you kissing them... It hurt. I couldn't process what I was feeling, I did the only thing my mind could manage at the time. I sat in my office and drank away my feelings. I knew I was too angry and drunk to see you. I was trying to find my phone, to text you, let you know that i'd catch up with you later, when i'd had time to calm down and think things though...but then you walked into the apartment...I seen you, and you looked so beautiful, then I looked at your mouth and all I saw in my head was your mouth on him ... I'm so sorry, I know I'll never be able to take back what I said, make you forget the words... But please know that I don't think of you that way. I was lashing out, trying to protect myself from hurting...fuck. I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry." I finish on a whisper.

She stares at me with wide eyes, her mouth open. She blinks a few times then swallows. "You love me?" She breathes.

My eyes widen, thinking back over what I just said. Did I just say that? Do I? I've known her what... Just over a week? I know I've never felt like this before in my life, I know I'd do anything for her, protect her with my life. She's become so precious to me in such a short amount of time. I know she's only been in my life for a week but I can't imagine her not in it. I know she effects me in ways I've never experienced. I know I'm scared shitless about being the kind of man worthy of her, but I know I'd do anything and everything to be that man. I know now that I've found her I don't ever want to loose her.

"I love the way you look at me," I say sincerely. "I love the way your eyes sparkle when you see me, the way you smile when I enter a room. I love the way you giggle, your scent, the way I feel when you touch me. I love falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up with your head over my heart. I love how perfect it feels when i'm inside you. I love how much you challenge me, how you refuse to bow down to me like everyone else..."

She puts her finger over my lips to shut me up. She looks away and takes a deep breath then stands, turning to look out at the ocean.

I don't know what else I can say? I remain sitting, just watching her from behind.

She grabs the bottom of her slip dress and pulls it over her head. Fuck she looks amazing standing there, the moonlight bouncing off her skin. She's only wearing a pair of lace panties. She doesn't turn, instead she drops her dress and jumps off the grass verge.

Fuck! "Ana, where are you going?!" I panic. I jump up and look down where she jumped. Oh thank fuck, there are stairs down to the beach. I run down the stairs after her, watching as she wades into the waves then disappears.

Shit, shit shit!

I rip my jacket off, pull my shirt over my head and go after her. She'll freeze to death.

I hit the water. It's warm, warmer than I expected it to be. It's actually really nice.

I surface and look around for her, she's bobbing over a wave looking at me.

"Hi." She smiles.

"Hi,". I shake my head and wipe the water from my face. She paddles over to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You're still a prick.". She rests her forehead on mine then pulls away. No kiss, no nothing. She's going to make me suffer.

She swims back to the shore, wading through the shallow water and walks across the sand to the stairs. I follow her. By the time I gather my clothes and get back up to the grass she's half way to the house. The wine bottle and photo have gone, and her dress back on her wet body.

I wander up behind her, at a complete loss as to what she's thinking. Did I over do it? I meant everything I said. Maybe she doesn't believe me? She thinks I'm saying whatever it takes to win her back. I guess I am but it doesn't mean I didn't mean every word I said.

I reach the house and sit by the pool. What do I do? Do I follow her into the house? I can't walk through her home with a pair of soaking jeans on. I don't even know where she went. What side of the house did she enter?

I opt to stay outside. I sit down on the rock edge of the pool and rest my feet on one of the concrete steps. It's a heated pool. I rest my elbows on my bended knees and run my hands back and forth through my hair.

I look up to be met with a folded white towel in front of my face. I raise my head further and see Ana standing next to me in a short silk robe, her arm out, holding the towel to me. I take it and stand.

She turns and walks back inside. I wrap the towel around my waist then reach underneath and drop my jeans and boxers. Now what?

I fold my clothes up, leaving them outside on the concrete and walk cautiously into the house, following in the direction she went. I don't know my way around her house so I walk through the living area - that she's clearly not in, and poke my head through an arch way. It's the kitchen, and she's standing at the bench making a sandwich.

"Hungry?" She asks, not looking up.

"Look, Ana, I'm sorry... I don't know what else I can..."

She holds her hand up.

"Save it, you can say sorry as many times as you want, its the first one that means something, every other time you are just repeating it." She murmurs. "Christian, I heard what you said, every word." She sighs. She looks up at me, her eyes narrowing. "If you ever, EVER, speak to me like that again, I'll chop your dick off!" She states, waving her butter knife around in the air. "I don't care how good you are at using it. Gone." She slices the air and I cringe. She gets back to work on her sandwich, leaving me speechless.

I take a seat on one of the stools at her kitchen island and watch her put together a turkey sandwich with everything - lettuce, tomato, cucumber, cheese, mayo - the works.

"Eat." She puts the sandwich on a plate and slides it across the counter to me.

"Looks great." I eat slowly, watching her make herself a sandwich then eat it standing on the other side of the curved island counter.

We eat in silence, sneaking little looks at each other. I look up at her as she looks at me. She rolls her eyes and giggles.

"I love it when you giggle. Sexiest sound there is." I murmur. She stops chewing and looks at me, a small sparkle in her eyes.

She picks at the rest of her sandwich then takes my plate and hers to the dishwasher, placing them in the rack then kicking the dishwasher door up with her foot.

She walks around to me, standing in front of me, her eyes trailing from my stomach to my eyes. "I'm tired," she whispers, grabbing my hand and encouraging me off the stool. I slide down to my feet and let her lead me out to the living area then up the stairs. She takes them slowly, holding onto the rail with one hand, and my hand with the other.

At the top of the stairs is another seating area with a few chairs a television and fireplace. She turns right and walks through the room down to the end where she leads me into a bedroom.

There is a large wooden four poster bed in the centre of the room, against the wall, and beyond that wooden framed glass sliding doors leading out to a deck. The doors are open, but the breeze is nice. You can see the ocean from here. It's a stunning view.

I notice my bag in the corner of the room. Maybe I should get dressed? I don't want her to be uncomfortable. I walk around to the other side of the bed, facing outside and sit down. Fuck this bed is soft. I lean down and pull my bag over. She kicks it away and stands in front of me.

"It's Friday." She whispers. _Huh_? She places her hands on my shoulders then leans down and kisses the top of my head. Her touch bringing all of the guilt back to the surface.

She pulls away and tugs at the sash of her robe. I shudder when the sides fall open and I can see she has nothing on underneath. "It's Friday." She repeats. I know it's Friday.. Just please tell me you forgive me.

She shrugs her robe off and lets it fall to the floor around her feet. I place my hands either side of her waist and rest my forehead on her stomach. "I'm so fucking sorry." I choke, my voice husky and broken.

She cups my face and lifts my head up. "Show me how much you love me." She whispers.

I freeze for a split second, she still wants me?

My hands slide up to her breasts and cup them, squeezing them gently. Her head falls back and she shivers. She really does want me? I brush my thumbs over her nipples and she lets out a soft moan, her head snapping back up.

I grab her face and pull her mouth to mine. Her lips are so soft. I breath heavily against them, my eyes shut tightly, I can't believe I came so close to fucking this up. She shudders and opens her mouth for me, it is warm and inviting. Her tongue massages mine slowly. Fuck that feels so good. I groan softly, relishing in the feel of her. She drags her lips across mine, her breaths short and sweet. Her legs weaken and she crawls on to my lap, her mouth never leaving mine.

One of her fingers run along the top of my towel then hooks into it and pulls it apart, all the while her lips move with mine, her tongue slipping into my mouth on a moan, swirling and stroking before pulling out for her lips to play with mine again.

She pulls back, leaving my mouth wanting and needy. She looks me in the eye then pushes me down to the mattress and kisses my chest tenderly, moving down to my stomach then up again. What did I do to deserve her? I don't really - deserve her, but I'll die trying to.

She makes her way back to my mouth, kissing me so sensually my head starts spinning. I cup her backside and push her into me.

"Christian." She whimpers into my mouth, her kiss growing more and more urgent. She shuffles forward and rolls her sex against my erection. Oh fuck. She's saturated, dripping wet! My body trembles as she does it again. Fucking hell. I need to stop this before I can't stop it.

"Baby..." I groan as she does it again. Fucccccck, I don't have any condoms. Fuck, fuck, fuck! She gyrates her hips, rubbing herself all over me. Holy... Fucking hell, I don't know if I have enough control to stop this, she feeling like fucking heaven.

"Mmmmm." She purrs, rolling her hips again. "Ooooooo." She moans, her mouth opening.

"Fuck... Baby... Please...I don't know if I can... Ahhhhh." She does it again, looking down at me with a cheeky grin. Fuck, I think I might blow my load if she does it again.

She kisses me slowly, her eyes open and staring directly into mine as she does. She lifts her sex from on top of my groin, reaches beneath her, her eyes and lips never leaving mine and grabs my cock then...

"Ohhhhhhhhh fuck." I growl, my jaw clenching. I close my eyes. Fuck fuck fuck. Oh fuck, she feels even better than I imagined. My whole body trembles as she clamps down around me, a groan escaping her mouth.

"Oooooh... ahhh." She cries, "I..." she gasps, her walls contracting around mine gently. Her teeth clamp down on her lip and she shivers. "You feel sooo good."

"Don't move." I growl through clenched teeth, if she moves, I'm done, gone, and I can't come inside her.

Her eyes light up with amusement and she bucks forward slightly. "Pleasssse baby, don't." I damn near cry, clenching my eyes shut.

"Look at me." She demands. I open my eyes and look at her. "It's Friday." She smiles and bucks again.

"Fuck!" I growl. Friday... Friday... Friday? Oh fuck me, I was so caught up in my actions from today, I forgot. My eyes burn into hers with realisation.

"It's Friday." I grin. She licks her lip and nods. I wrap my arm around her waist and rolls us over. "It's Friday." I repeat as I thrust into her. "You feel amazing baby, so perfect." I whisper, pulling out of her then easing back in slowly, torturously slow.

"Christian." She gasps, on another thrust, her hands find their way to my head. She weaves her fingers into my hair and tugs my face to hers.

"I know, baby," I groan, circling my hips and pushing back into her.

"Christian." She says, her tone firmer.

"Hmmm." I look down at her, withdrawing to my tip.

"I love you too." She bites her lip, tears welling in her eyes. I stop, dead still and look at her. A single tear rolls down her temple, disappearing into her hair. I can see her lip trembling beneath her teeth.

I stroke her face and brush the tear stained trail from her skin with my thumb then drag my thumb down her cheek to her lip and pull it out from her teeth. I lean down and kiss her lips softly, then look back into her eyes.

"I love you." I mouth. She closes her eyes then opens them again and rocks her hips up to mine.

"Then love me." She breathes, another tear falling down her face. I catch the tear with my lips and push back into her. She trembles, and wraps her legs around my waist, her arms snaking under mine and holding onto my back.

I move in and out of her, my whole body aching trying to maintain the slow, sensual rhythm. She digs her nails into my shoulders and moans. I know she wants it faster, but I need this.

"Slowly," I whisper. "Nice... And... Slow."

"Ohhhhhh." She cries, I can feel her tightening around me and it feels exquisite. "Christian." She pants, her body tensing.

"Let it go, baby." I murmur against her lips as I ease back into her.

"Ahhhhhh, oh, yes, yeahhhhh." She pants. Her stomach curling as she stiffens.

"Fucccck." I hiss, tensing, as she squeezes me violently. I groan into her mouth as I come hard inside her. Nothing has ever felt as perfect as this moment, my whole body convulsing with wave after wave of magic. I roll my hips slowly as I feel her coming down from her high. Her fingers curl around my shoulders keeping me tight against her.

She loosens her grip on me and I push back on my forearms to look at her. She looks beautiful, her face flushed and glowing. Her eyes are wide and looking back at me.

"That was beautiful... You are beautiful." I whisper, running my thumb along her lower lip.

"Don't hurt me again." She says, stroking my face.

"Never." I rest my forehead on hers and press our lips together. "Never."


	14. Take 14 - My Angel

**A/N: Chapter 14 already - Wow! I'm blown away by the response to this story, the amount of support and encouragement you are sending my way, and the reviews. Xxxx**

**Hugs to those I made cry with the last chapter. Xox**

**Had a few messages from people never wanting it to end... I've outlined and written chapter summaries for writing that take us to Take 36, so we have a fair way to go yet. **

**I already know how this plays out so I've avoided answering questions about whether or not Ana moves back to L.A etc... I don't want to give anything away. I've promised a happily ever after, you'll get that, whether that comes before or after the 6 months is up - you'll have to wait and see ;). Another popular question is - will they talk about the fact that she is only there for 6 months - yes, eventually. However, right now they are both trying not to think about it...but they'll have to address the issue sooner or later.**

**Just quickly - I want to thank those who pull me up on my mistakes and lead me in the right direction. Without you I am probably oblivious. I am thinking about getting a beta :)**

**Enough babble**.

ps.. Heaps of photos for this chapter on my Facebook page - including all her VS outfits and the final photo of the chapter ;)

* * *

**Take 14 - My Angel**

Soundtrack: Simply Red featuring 'The fugees' - Angel

**APOV**

My eyes flutter open, the sun causing me to squint and immediately bury my head in my pillow. Damn light. I curse it's unwelcome presence, not only because it woke me from a dreamy sleep, but because now it means I have to get out of bed - which effectively means Christian time is on the clock. I have until lunch time before I need to head over and rehearse for tonight's show. It'll be at least 10pm when the show and auction finish before I can spend more time with him. I am not even sure if he'll come tonight. I hope he does, I could do with the support. It is always a tough time for me when I involve myself in an event that reminds me of how I lost my Mom. Usually, Kate would accompany me but because I was heading here with Christian she decided to give us some time alone. I suspect Elliot was her primary reason. I've never seen her show an interest in a man that lasted more than one night. She'll be wanting to spend some time alone with him also.

My thoughts drift back to yesterday's events with Christian. On one hand I was completely devastated by his words, more so his comments about why he thought I volunteered myself for the Victoria Secret shows, but I also understood why he acted the way he did. When I arrived in L.A all I could think about was my Mom, how much I miss having someone to talk to, someone to give me advice. I have Kate, and my Dad, but I can't imagine anything would be better than having your Mom put her arms around you and tell you it was all going to be okay.

When Christian arrived I was on the verge of telling him where to go, but when I looked at him, I knew in my heart he was just as ripped about his actions as I was. I almost felt sorry for the poor control freak. Jerk or not, I know deep down his anger came from a good place. Oh Christian, what am I going to do with you?

There are no words to express what happened last night, the way he made love to me, over and over again - each time as magical as the one before. It was, well it was life changing. He loves me. My face splits into an Oscar worthy smile, all depressing thoughts forgotten.

I twist under the sheet to face him only to find him gone. Where is he? I jolt up in the bed, breathing an instant sigh of relief when I see him lounging out on the deck with a coffee in his hand.

Wrapping the sheet around my body I hug it to my chest and make my way out to the deck, nearly tripping over the small step on my way.

"Morning." He greets me with a smile that matches my own. His hair is a dishevelled mess and he's wearing a pair of cotton boxer shorts with no top, he looks sexy and inviting.

"Morning." I drop onto his lap and into his waiting arms. "Make yourself at home." I joke, looking down at his coffee cup and giggling.

"Did you sleep well?" His lips brush my ear, sending a shiver through my body.

"Mmm hmm." I close my eyes and lean back into his chest. The thin sheet doing nothing to cushion the feel of his hard sculptured physique cocooning me. "I'm glad you're here." I sigh contentedly.

"I'm glad you're glad." He chuckles, his arms tightening around me. "This place is incredible." He rests his chin on top of my head.

"I know." I agree with pride in my voice. "I'll show you around soon." I twist on his lap, throwing my arms around his neck, the sheet dropping to my waist in the process.

His eyes dart down to my breasts then scan back up to my face. "I'm a lucky man." He murmurs, before kissing me chastely.

"Does my lucky man want breakfast?"

"Are you on the menu?" He grins salaciously, a delicious sparkle twinkling in his eyes.

My eyes widen a fraction. How can one sentence turn me into a horny mess?

"I'm joking." He rolls his eyes and kisses the tip of my nose. "I'm very hungry." He growls softly, suggestively. "Breakfast would be great, baby."

"I..." I clear my throat, my speech impeded by the sudden wave of desire which has left me a quivering, wet lump. "Umm."

"Did I not work you enough last night?" He raises a cocky eyebrow and grins with a hint of satisfaction. He knows how much he effects me, and he's playing on it. Bastard!

"Cereal okay with you?" I dodge his question.

"Cereal will do." He mutters, shifting me on his lap so that my back is against his front. His hand disappears under the sheet. "I like cereal." He mumbles as his hand wraps around my thigh and hitches my leg up, bending it and pulling it out to the side - opening up my legs. I gasp, my face heating with that flush I am becoming all to familiar with.

"What kind of...cereal?" He mutters innocently, the pad of his thumb stroking my sex.

"Ahhhhhh, Cheerios." I squeak, my body jerking.

"Mmmm, I love Cheerios." His fingers work their magic, rendering me worthless. I am all moans and writhing.

"Christian." I breath with a heavy chest. My mouth opens allowing me to take short, sharp breaths.

"I love watching you come. Look at me." He demands quietly, and my face turns up to meet his scorching gaze. My tongue darts out to wet my dry lips. He groans and increases the pressure of his fingers. My head spins and my heart races.

"I love you." He breathes, and his words hit me like a freight train. I cry out as my climax racks my body, my body twitching and undulating in his lap. His mouth lowers to mine and he kisses me tenderly. I feel like I have died and gone to heaven.

"Smells like sex in here." Kate's voice startles me from inside the bedroom.

"Fuck."

Christian yanks the sheet up, covering my body. "Does she ever fucking knock?" He shakes his head, his fingers still stroking me.

"Christian, stop." I wiggle.

"Just relax, baby." He chuckles, pushing my leg back down with his other hand. He's not going to stop? Oh shit.

"Gooooood Morning." Kate pokes her head outside cautiously.

"Mm morning." I choke on a stroke.

"Kate." Christian smiles.

"It looks as though you two got things worked out." She says, eyeing up our state of undress.

I nod, too scared to talk.

"We did." Christian kisses my neck.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as his fingers pause.

"I live here." She laughs. "And Elliot wanted to come so we took an early flight." I can tell by her tone and her expression that its because they were concerned. "Breakfast is up if you's are hungry."

"Oh I'm hungry." Christian hums for my ears only.

"Thanks Kate. We'll just finish our coffee and head down."

She smiles and turns on her heels, leaving us in peace.

"Fucking hell." I pant, releasing all the built up tension of Christian's wandering fingers. "That was cruel and uncomfortable." I mutter. It was also thrilling and delicious.

"Hungry?" He removes his fingers from my core and lifts them to his mouth, sucking my arousal from them with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I can't.. You just...yes." I settle for answering his question. I am hungry - for food as it happens.

"Lets get you fed then." He wraps his arms around my waist, securing the sheet and stands up with me. When we are on our feet he releases me with kiss to the top of my head.

"Christian?" I murmur.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"How do you know you love me?" I whisper. "After such a short amount of time?"

A smile creeps onto his face and he licks his bottom lip. "Baby, I knew the second I laid eyes on you. You took my breath away, literally... I thought a lot about us and the time we've spent together on my flight here... When we made love for the first time...we did _exactly_ that, baby. That was it for me."

I inhale with a shudder and nod. I don't know why I needed reassurance? Maybe deep down I thought he might have just said it in the moment last night, that he may have only said it because he thought it was what I wanted to hear, that it would fix the situation we were in.

"Don't give up on me... I'll be everything you need me to be, try to be someone worthy of you...I'm just learning.."

"Ssshhh." I place my finger on his lips and shake my head. "I know...I love you." I smile. He smiles shyly back. I take his hand in mine and lead him back into the bedroom.

I stop at the bathroom door, turning and leaning up against it. I hold the side of his face with one hand. He closes his eyes and exhales deeply.

"We'll learn together." I whisper, reaching back with my hand and opening the door.

* * *

**CPOV**

"They finally made it." Elliot slaps the dining room table as we enter just over an hour later. Ana had ideas of her own, jumping me in the shower. I can't control the cheesy grin on my face, making Elliot roll his eyes.

"Jesus." I mutter taking in the mess all over the table.

"It's all be scanned, x-rayed and dog sniffed." Kate sighs. "This is nothing." She tells me.

"Is that ALL fan mail?" I ask incredulously. There is a ridiculous amount of envelopes, bubble bags and parcels scattered over the table.

"It is." Ana walks over with coffees and takes a seat.

"I've told her she should hire an assistant to do this, but she refuses." Kate sighs.

"I'm in the room, Kate!" Ana growls. I pull up a chair next to Ana, putting my arm around the back of her chair. She turns to look at me.

"When I was younger..." She starts, "I had a huge crush on Tom Cruise.. Top gun..." She shrugs looking slightly embarrassed. "I sent him a letter and I got a printed fucking postcard back that said - Tom Cruise thanks you for taking the time to write, or some shit like that. It broke my little heart." She sighs. "I promised myself that if I was ever as successful as that, that I would respond to any children who wrote to me personally."

She takes a sip of her coffee then reaches for a stack of letters. "That's really sweet." I lean in and kiss behind her ear. "I never liked Tom Cruise anyway."

"You've heard of him?" She turns feigning shock.

"You and your smart mouth." I press my lips to hers gently.

"You love my mouth." She winks, referring to the amazing blow job she gave me in the shower.

"I certainly do." I wink back. She turns her attention back to the letter she just opened.

"Ewwww." She screws up her face like she's just eaten a lemon. She shivers, then screws the letter up and throws it behind her.

"Do I want to know?" I scan her face.

"No you don't." She shivers again then proceeds to open the next letter.

Curious, I take a letter from the pile and hold it up. "Go for it." She shrugs. "Put any you think I should read or reply to in a separate pile. Anything um...questionable.. Just throw out." She looks up at me nervously, like she's not sure if I should really be reading some of the letters. What does she think I'll find, naked photos of men?

I open the letter and scan through it. It's from a young girl who 'wants to grow up and be famous just like Ana'. I smile reading it. That can go in the reply pile.

Most letters I open are similar, either from fans who want to be like Ana, people wanting acting advice, people requesting autographs.

I open the next one.

"What the fuck?" My eyes bulge and my mouth gapes. "Really?" I start laughing.

"What's funny bro?" Elliot stands behind me and looks down.

"Oooo shit." He grins. "Now that's what I'm talking..." He stops abruptly when he looks up and sees Kate looking over.

"What is it?" Ana asks leaning over and resting her chin on my shoulder. I try to hide the photo but she sees it.

"What? Oh my god. Pass that here." She screeches, yanking the photo from my hands. It was a woman, looked to be early 20's lying on a bed naked with her legs spread. She had written 'I love you Ana' down the side of the photo. "I can't believe you seen her.. " Ana face flushes beet red and she rips the photo up.

"I didn't know it was in there." I laugh. She frowns, her eyes narrowing. Oh, Ms. Steele's upset because I seen another lady naked? "She's got nothing on you." I whisper in her ear, stroking the back of her neck. It's the truth, she didn't. The only pussy I'm interested in getting up close and personal with is right beside me.

"You have female fans?" Elliot chokes, "like fan, fans?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Yes she has 'fan fans'," Kate laughs.

I laugh, but I know if that had been a photo of a man I might not have found it so funny.

I decide to give the letters a miss, fearing I may get myself in trouble if I come across any more photos. I focus on eating breakfast and drinking my coffee. Wisely I hold my tongue and ignore anything Ana screws her face up at, or throws away.

I'm doing well, until she opens a small parcel that contains a cheap, nasty ring. My eyes widen and my breath catches in my throat. I hone in on the words scribbled on the piece of paper beside the box.

_'I love you Anastasia. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy. Marry me_?'

"What the fuck?!" I cringe, my tone full of disgust and anger. People actually propose to her via mail?

"It's nothing... I don't..." Ana is instantly on guard. Fuck, Calm down Grey. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I think back to the look on Ana's face yesterday when I lost it. My leg starts bouncing, and finger fingers tapping trying to reign in my temper. Who the fuck does this person think he is proposing to my girl? My girl! If anyone proposes to her it'll be me!

Me proposing? Ha! What a joke. I'm not cut out for marriage,_ am I_? What kind of husband would I make, I don't do kids, would Ana want kids? What the fuck is wrong with me? _Snap out of it Grey_!

I look up at Ana. She is chewing her lip nervously, her eyes wide - alert. Is she waiting for me to loose it?

"Bro." Elliot mutters - it's a warning to cool it.

I shake my head trying to rid the jealous cloud hovering above me. Fuckers better back off.

"I need another coffee, want a refill, baby?" I manage to mutter, pushing my chair out and swiping my empty cup from the table.

She blinks a few times. "Thanks." She pushes her cup over to me, still eyeing me cautiously.

I pick up her cup, getting another glimpse of the ring. Where did he get it from, fucking Walmart? I swallow, trying to swallow away my overwhelming desire to bash the fuck out of the piece of shit cubic zirconium with a hammer and head to the kitchen with the cups.

When I get to the kitchen I rest my hands on the edge of the bench top and look down at the floor. There's no way of avoiding this, it's her career, the crazy fans come with the package. How do I get past it?

I smell her before I see her, her vanilla berry shower gel permeates my nostrils, saturating my senses. Her tiny hands glide around my waist and she rests her head on my back.

"I'm sorry..." She murmurs. "I probably shouldn't have been opening the mail with you here."

"You are mine." I breathe. She fastens her hold on me.

"Yours." She whispers.

"I've never been one for 'sharing is caring' and all that shit." I mumble petulantly. She giggles knowingly.

"Really? I never would have guessed."

I twist in her arms and she looks up at me, her eyes dancing with amusement. "You and your smart mouth."

"I want to kiss you." She grins, eliciting a smile from me - a single smile from her thawing my mood. She completely disarms me.

"Then kiss me." I mouth. I beat her to the punch, cupping her face and lowering my mouth to hers. Her mouths is as warm and inviting as ever, her tongue seducing me with gentle caresses. I moan into her mouth, it's instinctive, her mouth makes me crazy with desire. I have no option but to succumb to her.

"Come, I'll show you around." She takes a step back, breaking our lip contact. I want it back.

She takes my hand and gives me the grand tour, finishing with a visit to Carter and Taylor in the security quarters. After she informs Carter of her schedule for the afternoon she leads me back to the house, grabs her sunglasses and two bottles of water from the fridge then takes me back outside.

She walks down to the expansive grass area where we sat last night and sits, patting the grass next to her, asking me to sit beside her.

"I'll understand if you don't want to come to the show tonight." She says, handing me a bottle of water.

I chew my lip, contemplating my options and running through different scenarios. If I go, I have no doubt that i'll be grinding my teeth all night, but if I don't none of the fuckers there will know she is with me. If I go, I can bid on her lingerie, if I don't some other fucker is going home with her panties. If I go, I can have her by my side at the after party, if I don't every fucker will think she's fair game. She's mine!

I wrap my arm around her stomach and lower her to the grass. "You know you'll be coming home with every item you wear tonight... And..I expect my own private show when we get home."

"The x-rated version." She licks her lip and drags her bottom lip through her teeth.

"Give me a kiss." I grin.

She puckers her lips, and fuck it if doesn't make me hard. She's too fucking adorable. "Don't move."

I reach into my back pocket and take out my phone. She starts laughing and covers her face. "Give me a kiss." I growl, opening the camera app on my phone. She puckers her lips again and I take a photo. This is going on my desk at the office.

"Cute," I smirk.

"Cute,". She mouthes and pulls me down to her.

* * *

Ana left about 4 hours ago - but not before I had my wicked way with her again. God i can never get enough. I had her screaming and writhing in her bed.

I spent the afternoon lounging in the pool with Elliot, have just had a shower and now I am about to leave for the show. I am going a little early because Ana wants me to come and keep her company while she gets her hair and make up done. Do they even allow males behind the scenes? She's assured me its fine and given me a piece of paper - a guest invitation granting me access to backstage.

Because I'll be there for quite some time before the show I dress casually and pack a suit for later. I'm sure there will be somewhere I can change.

Taylor pulls up behind the building which is surrounded with paparazzi. There's no fucking hiding from them, they are everywhere. I grab my invitation and climb out of the car - ignoring the flashing lights and stream of questions about the status of my relationship with Ana.

Walking straight to the entrance I let Taylor open the door for me and leave the circus behind.

"Hi," A tall blonde woman greets me. "Can I help you?" She purrs. Ugh. I hand her the piece of paper.

"I am here for..."

"Ana?" She smiles. "Follow me." Her eyes scan me from top to toe and back up again before turning and walking me through a maze of corridors.

"Just in here." She pushes the doors open to reveal a hive of activity. There are hairdressers curling and straightening and technicians powdering and primping. "Right... There." She points to the far left of the room and I see Ana sitting in a chair with a pink Victoria Secret robe on. She has her phone to her ear while a hairdresser takes out her rollers. She looks up from the paper she is reading and smiles at me. "Hi," she mouthes as I reach her.

"Hey," I look her over appreciatively and sit myself down in the seat next to her.

"I'll talk to you later Daddy, love you." She hangs up and holds up her phone. "I knew you were here." She passes me her phone. It's open on our fan 'sightings' website.

'**The rumour mill is heating up**'

_After reports last week of a possible relationship between movie star Anastasia Steele and self-made billionaire Christian Grey, any attempts to confirm the rumour have been fruitless. However, it looks as though there might be some truth behind the rumour._

_Both Anastasia and Christian were snapped last night arriving in L.A, although they arrived separately, the two were seen only hours apart. _

_Anastasia is in L.A for the celebrity Victorias Secret show, and look who was just snapped arriving at the building - none other than the sexy billionaire himself.'_

I look at the photos of me exiting the SUV. "That was fast." I mutter.

"I have you on my google alert. I think you look cute." She smirks.

"Cute." I mouth, rolling my eyes.

I take her hand and stroke her knuckles with my thumb. The fact that the hairdresser stops mid curl to stop and stare at our hands doesn't go unnoticed. I glance up at her causing her to shut her mouth quickly and resume working on Ana's hair.

"You look gorgeous." I lean forward and kiss her jaw.

"My Dad, Ray. He wants to meet you." She bites her lip nervously.

"Ahhh, should I be scared?" I chuckle.

"No... But maybe learn to fish before hand... Will you meet him for me?"

"Of course. Whenever, baby. Just let me know when." She rewards me with a stunning smile.

* * *

"Mmmmm...don't break a leg." I nuzzle her neck. "I want them wrapped around my head tonight." I drag my lips across hers.

I leave her begrudgingly, I don't want to, but the show is only about 20 mins away from starting. Kate who decided to bring Elliot along is showing me through to the showroom.

Elliot's sitting in the front row, situated at the centre of the runway. The place looks like a winter wonderland. It's amazing.

"You up for this?" Elliot asks as I sit down next to him. I look around. There are just as much women here as there are men, and if I'm honest they all look respectable. I don't know why I was expecting a bunch of redneck pricks.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Here." I reach into my pocket and pull out a blank, signed cheque.

"I knew you loved me." He laughs and holds it at each end, pushing it together then snapping it straight.

"Fuck off. I want you to buy all of Ana's outfits." I scowl. He looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to look like a...pervert."

"You'd rather it was me who looks like a pervert?" He hoots.

"Frankly, yes. Just fucking do it." I growl.

"No," He scoffs, "but I'm keeping this." He holds the cheque up.

"I'll do the bidding." Kate snatches the cheque from Elliot with a grin and shoves it down the front of her top.

Well i'm not fishing it out of there. I frown and turn to face the runway. I can feel everyone's eyes on me but I refuse to give in and look back. Nosy fuckers.

The lights dim and the show begins. A woman walks out on stage, welcoming everyone and talking a little about the cause.

The show is in full swing now, woman after woman strutting down the runway barely covered, or with huge props hanging off them. A few look familiar, but I wouldn't have a fucking clue who they are. Mick Hucknall - Simply red, is on the stage singing, the music setting the mood. Smooth and sultry.

I look down at the programme, only to snap back up when the crowd start getting noisy. I see another singer walking out on stage, taking a bow and grabbing a mic. Ive seen him before, Wyclef Jean. The music starts up again. I blow out a dramatic breath. There she is, and judging by the noise erupting, the crowd have been waiting for her.

"Proud Bro, proud. That's your girl." Elliot nudges my shoulder.

Oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck. She's wearing a little creamy, yellow lace number with a large sheer scarf draped around her. The scarf flutters behind her as she saunters down the runway.

Oh shit. The closer she gets the heavier my chest gets. I can practically see her pussy! What the fuck?

"Yours Bro." Elliot growls in my ear. I focus on the lyrics, they are singing about an angel. Angel, angel...my angel! I chew on my lip, my eyes scanning her body. Fuck she's a work of art, and mine, all mine. She sees me and bites her lip slightly. I give her a wink and she smiles and carries on.

She's doing it for her Mom. _ Her Mom. Her Mom_, I repeat over and over as she makes her way back, her fantastic ass barely covered.

She disappears from view and my shoulders drop. Well I didn't die of a heart attack, and I'm going to enjoy tying her up with that scarf later - you can be damn sure of that.

* * *

Ana had four different outfit changes - if you can call what she was wearing an outfit. The show is over and the after party, auction function has started.

I go to the bar and order our drinks. I'm opting for an orange juice, I don't need a repeat performance of Thursday. I feel surprisingly calm for having just watched my Girl strut around in her underwear in front of hundreds of people.

I owe Elliot. He kept me in check. I'm lost in my thoughts when a pair of familiar hands snake around my waist.

"Hi," she purrs beside my ear. My eyes close, relishing in the feeling of having her back by my side.

"Hi." I grin, turning and pulling her into my arms. She inhales sharply, and exhales slowly. "You okay?" I ask, tucking her hair behind her ear.

I can see her lip quivering. "I'm okay.. Just a little..." She shrugs. She'll be thinking about her Mom.

I bend my knees slightly and lower my mouth to her ear, "Your Mom would have been so proud of you." I whisper. Her hand moves up to hold my face. "**_I'm_** proud of you...You looked spectacular up there." She inhales jaggedly and release it slowly.

"Thank you,". She breathes.

"I'm looking forward to my own personal show later, I think we do something with that snake." I scrape her ear with my teeth eliciting a shiver from her. One of her outfits was black and white, she had a fake snake wrapped around her and huge angel wings attached to her back.

We take the drinks from the bar and find Kate and Elliot. Kate is going to town bidding on Ana's lots. It's amusing to watch.

I get them for a steal really. What's 1.3 million for my own personal VS show?

The party switches gears when the auctions finish. Wyclef Jean takes the stage and provides the entertainment. I float with Ana, she is being pulled in every direction.

When the evening starts to die down and I have Ana to myself for the first time since she meet me at the bar, I take the opportunity to pull her onto the dance floor.

She grins, her teeth clamping down on her lip as I twirl her around then pull her into my arms - her back to my front. My arms wrap around her stomach and I start moving us to the music. Wyclef Jean is singing 'Two Wrongs' - a female singer having joined him on stage.

She leans back into my arms, her body relaxed and moving in sync with mine. Glancing up I see a group of men by the bar looking at her. Fuckers. I grin smugly at them and brush her hair behind her shoulder. I lower my mouth to her skin and trail kisses down her neck. _She's mine assholes_.

After dancing through a few songs and Ana introducing me to a few acquaintances, we leave for home.

Kate paid for the lingerie, it'll be delivered tomorrow. I won't get my show tonight after all, but I'm sure we can improvise.

Taylor picks us up from the back of building, avoiding the media out front.

Opening the door for Ana, I let her slide in before hopping in after her. "That was exhausting." She sighs, twisting in the seat and putting her feet on my lap. I pull her shoes off and start massaging her feet. Her eyes close on a sigh and a satisfied smile grows on her face.

"Better?" I ask.

"Mmmm." She moans. "Much. So what did you really think?" She opens her eyes and catches my gaze.

"I think I'm pretty fucking disappointed I don't get to play with that snake tonight." I laugh. "Honestly? I think I'm the luckiest bastard in the world."

"I'm looking forward to showing you off tomorrow night." She grins, unbuckling her seat belt and climbing onto my lap. I grab hold of her hair, twirling it around my hand then it pull back, tilting her face up.

"You're beautiful." I murmur then pull her down to me, our lips pressing together softly.

"Someone's talking about you." She mutters against lips. She kisses me quickly then leans over to grab her phone from her bag. "Snapped."

She looks down at her phone with pursed lips. "My hair almost looks blonde in that light." She turns her phone to me.

'**Ana's Secret**'

_It seems Victoria wasn't the only one with secrets tonight. We were lucky enough to source this exclusive photo taken at the Victoria Secret after party. Anastasia Steele and her __**boyfriend**__ - Seattle Billionaire Christian Grey. You seen it here first_.'

I look at the photo, it was taken from behind me at the bar, when I was telling Ana how proud her Mom would have been of her.

"Boyfriend." I mouth and she giggles.

"Boyfriend."


End file.
